Unexpected
by dancinkowgirl
Summary: Jamie and Eddie are still working together after their engagement when some unexpected events cross their paths.
1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk October afternoon, five months since Jamie and Eddie shocked everyone with their unexpected engagement after the Sorrento shooting. Jamie's family was happy for them, however, they faced a few critics at the precinct. Many thought this was just confirmation of what they figured was going on for years. Their close friends at the precinct like Walsh, Welch, McKenna, and Righetti knew the truth and were very excited that they were finally together. Frank, as well as the precinct commanders was not thrilled when they decided to fight against the unwritten rules to continue being partners. For the most part they did continue to ride together with the exception of training days and when new recruits needed a senior officer to ride with.

This was a quiet week at the twelfth, there were no more trainings this month and the next Academy class didn't graduate for another 3 weeks. Jamie and Eddie were riding together for the first time in 10 days. The only thing that kept them from going crazy during those days was that at least they had the same shift. They had been trying to organize the last few things for their wedding in December. They decided they wanted to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple.

This week they were on swing shift. They were sitting in their RMP, during their meal just enjoying being back in the car together.

"Are you going to finish those fries?", Eddie asked.

"Geez, Janko, what's with you today - 2 cheeseburgers, almost 2 servings of fries and cookies? You're eating enough for an Army. ", Jamie teased her.

"I'm crazy hungry today, it must have been that workout you gave me this morning.", Eddie told Jamie with a smirk. Jamie leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I guess you better eat up so you have the strength for another one tonight." Eddie felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Jamie's breath in her ear. He always knew how to get to her.

"10-31 at 24th and Lexington Ave", came over the radio startling Eddie and Jamie back to reality.

"12-David, show us responding", Jamie called into Central Command while Eddie turned on the lights and sirens.

As they arrived on scene they saw two perps in hooded jackets running out of the bodega, one in green and the other black. Eddie jumped out of the car and yelled to Jamie, "I got the one in green!" "Copy that." Jamie responded. They both took off down the street until the one in green turned down an alley, the other perp continued down the street.

Jamie continued to chase the perp in the black hoodie for another block before tackling him on the sidewalk. After handcuffing him, he proceeded to call in the arrest to central and request another unit anticipating Eddie's capture of the second perp before heading back the two blocks to their patrol car. McKenna and Righetti were waiting there by the time he got back to the car.

"Hey Reagan, what's up? Where's Eddie?", asked McKenna.

"Chasing down the second guy, can you put him in the back of your car? Jamie asked. I need to see if Eddie needs help."

"Sure, no problem.", Righetti replied as he took the perp from Jamie.

Meanwhile, Eddie continued to chase the second perp down the alley yelling "Stop, Police." She tackled him at the end of the alley after he tripped on a box while checking to see how close she was to him. As she was trying to cuff him, he was fighting her by twisting and turning his body. She got one cuff on him and yelled at him, "Stop moving, you're not getting out of this!" He just grunted and groaned and continued to move around. Just as she got the second cuff on he twisted his body just enough to get Eddie off balance. Still holding onto him she managed to keep him down on the ground but not before getting her leg tangled up with his. Eddie screamed out in pain just as Jamie came running down the alley.

"EDDIE !", Jamie screamed out as he ran to her side.

"Take this idiot, will you." Eddie scowled.

Jamie pulled the guy off the ground and put his hand out for her to get up. "Damn, that hurts!" Eddie whined trying to stand up.

"What hurts?" Jamie asked.

"My wrist!", cried the perp, "That bitch put the cuffs on too tight."

"Maybe if you hadn't been moving around so much, they wouldn't be so tight!", Eddie snapped back. "My knee, he was moving around as I was trying to cuff him and my leg got caught under him."

"Do you think you can walk back?"

"Does hobbling count?", Eddie joked, "Just let me hold onto your arm."

Eddie attempted to hop next to Jamie as he walked up the alley.

"You're going to hop all the way up this alley and another block back to the car?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"It will take you so long to hop back you'll probably miss your next two meals." Jamie teased her. Eddie just shot him a look showing she was not in the mood for his teasing right now.

"12-David to Central we need a bus to our location, officer needs assistance, no rush." Jamie called in first than made another call asking McKenna to come down the alley to come get the second perp.

"What's going on?" McKenna asked jogging down the alley.

"Janko here, hurt her knee as she was cuffing this guy and she's having trouble walking.", Jamie told him. "Can you take him and put him in the back of our RMP, I need to get her up to the car before the bus comes to check her out.

"I'm not arguing on this one, this really freaking hurts!", complained Eddie.

"You got it, Reagan." McKenna answered.

"Let's go get you checked out." Jamie told Eddie as he picked her up with one arm under her knees and the other around her waist and started walking back to their RMP.

"I could get used to this." Eddie laughed. "I really think I deserve a cape after this one."

"YOU? Who's the one carrying you like a superhero?" Jamie questioned.

"Um, that would be you, Officer Reagan." Eddie teased.

"That's Super Officer Reagan to you, Janko!"

The bus was just pulling up outside the bodega as Jamie was arriving back at the car. He carried Eddie right to the back of the ambulance. The EMT's came around the back of the ambulance.

"Hi, I'm Janet", tell me what happened. "I got tangled up with a perp while I was cuffing him and now my knee really hurts.", Eddie told her.

Janet's partner, Mark, had just brought the gurney down off the ambulance and Jamie placed Eddie on it.

"Let's see what's going on here, Officer Janko.", Janet said. She rolled up the leg of Eddie's pants to reveal a very swollen left knee. "You're going to need an X-ray, and probably an MRI, we're going to take you to St. Victor's."

Eddie sighed, "UGH, this is not what I need right now." She was still hoping it wasn't too serious. All Eddie could think about was whether or not she would be able to walk down the aisle at her wedding without limping. The wedding was only 2 months away now.

"Let me get back to the house and process this guy and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "Love you" in her ear. Eddie smiled as Jamie rushed backed to the car.

Before heading off to the precinct, Jamie sent a text to Erin, hoping that she would be almost finished for the day.

J - Are you done work yet?

Erin - Just heading out the door now. What's up?

J - Eddie hurt her knee arresting someone and she's on her way to St. Vic's. Do you think you could head over and keep her company until I get there? I still have to process our collars before I can head over.

Erin - No problem, I should be there in about 20 minutes.

J - Thanks, sis!

On the way back, all Jamie could think about was Eddie and how she was doing. He couldn't imagine how she was handling not knowing what was going on with her knee. Hopefully it's just a sprain and after a few days rest she would be back at work. He still had at least an hour and a half of paperwork to complete after processing the dumbass sitting in the back of his car. At least Erin was going to keep her company before he could get there. Their wedding was in 2 months and he was sure she was worrying about that, hopefully Erin could keep her mind off of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erin arrived at St. Vic's about 30 minutes later, she had run into evening traffic on her way over. She walked up to the ER nurse's station and talked to the nurse, "I'm here to see Officer Edit Janko, she was brought in about 15 minutes ago." "She's in bed 3, they are getting ready to take her up for testing in a few minutes.", the nurse told her.

Erin found Eddie sitting up in the bed. She was still in her uniform, with ice on her knee and she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, how's the knee?" Erin asked as she walked in the partitioned area Eddie was in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jamie asked me to keep you company until he finishes processing your collar." Erin told her.

"He always knows what I need." Eddie smiled in between the tears. "I can't believe this happened now, we're getting married in two months.

Erin rushed over to Eddie and gave her a hug, "Hey, hey, hey, no reason to get worked up just yet. Did the doctor say anything yet?"

"Not yet, I have to have x-rays and a MRI, they're setting everything up now. The nurse told me I would be about a half hour, I'm waiting for her to come back with some forms to fill out." Eddie explained. "Nothing like being in pain and having to fill out paperwork." 

Just then, a tall thin woman with salt and pepper hair walked in smiling, "Officer Janko, I'm Jessie, I'll be your nurse while you're here in the ER." How is your knee feeling? "

"Please call me Eddie. It still hurts quite a bit and it feels stiff now after having ice on it." Eddie replied.

"That's to be expected, sweetie." Jessie stated as she checked Eddie's vitals, "We need to try to get as much of the swelling down as we can right away."

Before I can take you up for your tests, I'll need you to fill out some paperwork. I'll be back in a few minutes. Erin sat and down and texted Nikki to let her know what was going on while Eddie filled out her paperwork. All of the sudden Eddie gasped "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Erin asked panicking. "Oh my God, oh my God, how could I have missed this, oh my God! ! ", Eddie was starting to freak out.

"Breathe Eddie, tell me what's wrong." Erin pleaded.

"It's asking me when my last period was, and I can't remember! ! I've been so focused on planning the wedding that it didn't even occur to me that I could have missed it. "

"Ok, before you get into a panic, stop and think. Did you have it in September, how about August?" Erin asked.

Eddie was thinking, "Um, no to September, but I can't remember August. Oh my God, it's too soon, we're not even married yet." she was in full blown panic mode now.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Eddie, you've been stressed out with the wedding planning, and stress can mess up your cycle." Erin told her. You really need to calm down though.

"But what if I am, we're not married, and with everything that has happened in the last five months . . . Eddie's voice trailed off into tears again.

"What are all the tears about in here?" Nurse Jessie asked. "Are you in more pain?" "No more than earlier." Eddie sniffed out.

Erin stepped in to talk to the nurse since Eddie was so upset. "As she was filling out the paperwork, she realized she might be pregnant. She's a bit overwhelmed with everything that happened today and her upcoming wedding."

"A wedding, how exciting! Well, let's get this figured out so we can stop those tears." Jessie said, "Have you finished the paperwork?"

"Almost"

"Well how about you finish that up and I'll be right back to do some bloodwork." Eddie smiled at Jessie "OK."

Eddie finished up the last few questions right before Jessie came back. Just then Erin's phone rang. "It's Nikki, I'll take this in the hall.

"When is your wedding, Eddie?"

"In December, right before Christmas." Eddie replied.

"So, what does your fiancé do?"

"Jamie is a police officer too and has been my partner for over 5 years."

"Wow, they let you stay partners when you're engaged?"

"Well, there are some bosses who aren't happy that we want to continue to ride together, but there aren't any rules against it."

"Was Jamie with you when you got hurt today?" Nurse Jessie asked as she finished up with the bloodwork.

"Yeah, we split up to chase two guys who robbed a bodega and I got hurt when I was cuffing the guy I was chasing." Eddie replayed her story to the nurse. Jamie came looking for me after he caught his guy and ended up having to carry me back to meet the ambulance.

"Sounds like a good guy." Jessie told Eddie. "He is, I'm very lucky and he's really good looking too." Eddie said with a big smile on her face.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Erin commented walking back in.

"OK, so I'm going to have the lab put a rush on your bloodwork, you won't be able to have your tests done until we get the results. We should have the results in about an hour. In the meantime I will be back with some more ice for your knee." Nurse Jessie informed them.

Jamie got through his paperwork quicker than usual tonight, probably because Eddie wasn't there talking his ear off about how hungry she was and where they were going after tour. It drove him crazy but he couldn't believe how much he missed her bugging him. Just as he was heading to the locker room to change his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it assuming it would be Eddie wondering where he was.

"Changing now, I'll be there as soon as I can." Jamie said

"Jamie?" the voice questioned.

"Oh, hi Dad, sorry, I thought you were Eddie." Jamie told him.

"That's why I called, I heard about what happened today. How is Eddie doing?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure, she injured her knee while collaring a perp. The EMT's said she would need x-rays and a MRI. I'm heading to the hospital after I get changed. I had to process our collars first. I asked Erin to sit with her until I got there."

"Ok, then. Let me know and let Eddie know Pops and I are saying a prayer that it's not too serious." Frank told him with concern in his voice for not only his officer but as his soon to be daughter-in-law as well.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll let her know. Tell Pops thanks too." Jamie said as he hung up.

Erin and Eddie continued to talk about the unexpected turn of events that unfolded today. Eddie was still worrying about how Jamie and the strong catholic Reagan family were going to handle her possible pregnancy considering they weren't married yet.

"Try not to worry about something you can't control. There is nothing you can do about it now, you just have to wait for the results." Erin told her trying to calm her down.

"I know but the waiting is awful, I can't even walk around and do something to distract myself." Eddie complained. She really needed to go for a walk and try to process things but here she was stuck sitting in a hospital bed because of her stupid knee.

"Just try and relax, tell me how you are feeling about the possibility of being pregnant?" Erin asked.

"When Jamie delivered the baby last year, we talked about if we wanted kids. I wasn't sure before then but seeing her face when she held her baby for the first time made me realize I wanted to experience that. When I think about me and Jamie having kids together I am excited but really scared. We haven't been together that long. "

"Eddie, if you are, it will be a blessing. Jamie loves you."

"I know, but will he be happy about this now?" Eddie wondered.

"He was great with Nikki and the boys as they were growing up. Jamie will be very happy about it."

At that moment, Jamie appeared with Eddie's favorite Chinese food. "So what are you girls talking about? What will I be very happy about?" Jamie asked curiously.

As Eddie grabbed for the food, she looked at Erin and then back at Jamie and quietly said. "That I, uh, might be pregnant."

Jamie's eyes got really big and a smile slowly started to form across this face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. You have been very kind for my first fanfic. I am hoping to get another chapter later this week and I'll see how many I can get in before 26 Kindergarteners takes over my life in about 2 weeks. :)

Chapter 3

"Seriously?" Jamie asked as he rushed over to give Eddie a hug and kiss.

"Yes, seriously! Why would I joke about something like that !" Eddie said flustered.

"It's just . . . you ended up here because you hurt your knee, I wasn't expecting to hear you were expecting. Sorry, no pun intended." Jamie chuckled as he realized what he said. Eddie jabbed him in the arm.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, still waiting for the bloodwork to come back." Eddie informed him

"So, when will you know?"

"It better be soon, it's been almost an hour and I'm freaking out and I can't have my knee checked out until they have the results, and my knee still hurts! !" Eddie babbled on as she waved her hands in the air.

Eddie put her head in her hands and started to cry again. Jamie sat down on the bed and put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, what's with all the tears?"

I don't know, I'm just frustrated with everything. I'm stuck here in this bed with this swollen knee, I might be pregnant and now I really have to go to the bathroom.

Jamie put his hand on Eddie's chin. "Eddie, look at me, we'll figure everything out together, but first let's get you to the bathroom. Jamie told her as he helped her out of bed.

Erin couldn't help but giggle at them. "I hate to interrupt here, but I'm going to head home. Just my two cents, with all those emotions I just saw I'm pretty sure what those results are going to say. I'll talk to you guys later." Erin walked over to give both Jamie and Eddie a hug before leaving.

"Thanks, Sis, you sure you don't want to stay to eat, there's plenty of food?" Jamie asked.

"Thank you, but no, I have some trial prep to work on for a case that starts next week. I'm sure Eddie could use the extra food though." Erin commented with a smirk. Jamie laughed and Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"I really appreciate you staying with Eddie until I got here. If you talk to Dad or Danny, please don't say anything until we know for sure."

"No worries, I let you two handle that all on your own." Erin grinned.

"Thank you, Erin, I don't know how I would have handled this if you weren't here." Eddie added.

Fifteen minutes later, they were lying on the bed and Eddie was finally relaxing, after eating, with her head on Jamie's shoulder when Nurse Jessie came in.

"Well, well, you must be Jamie." Jessie concluded as she put out her hand to shake Jamie's. Jamie smiled back, "Yes, I am."

"It's a good thing you're here now, I have your results." Jessie announced. Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and looked at him nervously. "OK, well?" Eddie asked. "Congratulations, you two, you're going to have a baby! "

Eddie and Jamie looked at one another as Jamie excitedly pulled her in for a hug and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart Jamie had a smile a mile wide on his face and Eddie was in tears. "So you're really OK with this?" Eddie asked Jamie. "Of course, I mean it's sooner than I know we both expected but we're having a baby." Jamie assured her wiping her tears. 

"So what's next, Jessie?" Eddie asked through her tears.

"First, we get you upstairs to check on your knee. You will only be having a MRI now. Then after that we'll take you up for an ultrasound to see just how far along you are in your pregnancy." Jessie informed her.

"Can Jamie come with me?"

"Not for the MRI, but I'll come down and get him when they're ready to take you for the ultrasound. It should be about an hour."

"Ok" Eddie said nervously. "I'll see you then." Jamie said and gave her a kiss.

After Nurse Jessie took Eddie upstairs, Jamie texted Erin.

J - Congratulations, you're going to be an aunt!

Erin - I knew it !

J - Please, don't tell anyone else yet.

Erin - My lips are sealed.

An hour later, Jamie was brought upstairs where Eddie was waiting to have an ultrasound.

"Nice wardrobe change, definitely brings out your eyes." Jamie smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. "You're such a jerk." Eddie retorted.

"How's the knee feeling?"

"The same, I think the swelling is down a little. I get a little break from the ice until after the ultrasound."

Jamie picked up her hand and interlaced their fingers. "So how are you doing with all of this? I can't imagine how overwhelming this has to be for you between the knee and now the pregnancy."

"I'm honestly very nervous, we never discussed how soon we wanted to start a family. I guess I feel a little blindsided because I didn't realize that I was late. Between the wedding plans and everyone fussing over us riding together I just wasn't paying attention to me. "

"Well, I guess it's time we both started paying more attention to you. Any idea of how far along you think you are?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been feeling any different. I'm thinking it's early, maybe a couple weeks." Eddie guessed.

"Really? How about all that extra food you've been eating? "Jamie teased.

"I explained that." Eddie smirked back at him. "I guess we shouldn't have had so many "workouts"." "Now what fun would that have been?" Jamie poked back at her. Looking at each other both of them realized how hard that would have been considering all the years they tried to suppress their sexual tension.

Just then the door opened, "Hi, Miss Janko, I'm Allie, I'll be performing your ultrasound." She went over to shake both Eddie and Jamie's hands.

"Hi, please call me Eddie and this is my fiancé, Jamie." Eddie told Allie.

"I hear you've had a very eventful day." Allie said as she prepped Eddie for the ultrasound. Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand when she felt the cold gel on her skin.

"You could say that." Eddie mused.

"Alright, let's say we take a look at your little one. " Allie moved the wand over Eddie's abdomen. When she stopped what appeared on the screen made both Jamie and Eddie absolutely speechless. Jamie was holding onto Eddie's hand and had his head pressed against hers as they looked out at the outline of a baby, their baby, on the screen. Both of these NYPD officers had tears in their eyes as they looked on. Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie on the temple and whispered " I love you" as Eddie's tears took over her.

"It looks like you are about 10 weeks." Allie told them. I'll be right back with your pictures.

"Oh my God, Jamie!" Eddie burst out as she was sitting up in the bed.

"What's wrong, Eddie?"

"We did that!" Eddie told Jamie as she turned her head toward him.

"Yes, we did." Jamie chuckled before leaning in and giving Eddie a long kiss.

As they broke apart Eddie said "I'm sorry, I think I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's happened today. I'm starting to get tired." He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into Jamie and put her head on his chest. "Hopefully, we'll get some news on your knee soon."

Just then Allie walked in. "Here are you pictures, congratulations. Please make sure you contact your doctor tomorrow and schedule an appointment."

"Ok" Eddie responded.

"There is an orderly waiting outside to take you back downstairs. A doctor is waiting to talk to you about your knee. "

Back in the ER, Eddie had just gotten settle back in when Dr. Vincent walked over.

"Miss Janko?"

"Yes, please call me Eddie. This is my fiancé, Jamie."

"Hi, my name is Dr. Mark Vincent, I'm an orthopedic doctor. I took a look at the MRI you had earlier. It looks like you have a dislocated kneecap. The good news is it only slightly out of joint and I should be able to get it back in line quickly, no surgery is needed. The bad news is it will take about 6-8 weeks to heal completely. You will have to wear a brace for a while and have some physical therapy as well."

"How soon can you do it and do I have to stay here overnight?" Eddie asked. "I . . . we are getting married in 2 months, will I have still have to wear the brace by then."

"We can do this right now, and you can go home after. I've already asked Nurse Jessie to get a brace for you and to start getting your paperwork together. I'll get you guys out of here as soon as I can. "Dr. Vincent informed Eddie and Jamie. "As for your wedding, we'll be able to better gauge that once you start therapy next week. If you respond quickly then you will definitely be out of the brace sooner than later."

"So, about how long will it be before I can get back to work?" Eddie inquired.

"As a police officer who has a knee injury and is pregnant, you won't be back on patrol for quite a while. I'm sure we can get you on desk duty in about 3-4 weeks though depending on how you respond to therapy."

"You are going to be so bored sitting there answering phones for the next 6 months." Jamie pointed out.

"UGH", was all Eddie could get out before she yawned.

An hour later, Eddie's knee was back in place, she had a brace on her knee and crutches. She had been given strict instructions on her discharge paperwork on what she could and could not take for pain. Jamie made sure to take mental notes about everything since Eddie was too tired to remember anything at this point.

Jamie went to get the car while Eddie was wheeled downstairs. As Jamie was helping Eddie get into the car his phone rang. He took a quick glance and noticed it was his Dad. Now was definitely not the time to talk to him, he needed to talk to Eddie before calling back so he just let the call go to voicemail.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I start back to school tomorrow so I'm going to aim for getting a chapter out a week. Season 9 just one month away ! !

Chapter 4

On the way home Jamie and Eddie held hands and talked about how they wanted to handle their big announcement. They agreed not to tell Frank right away and to tell the family in a couple weeks at Sunday dinner since everyone would be there. They decided they wanted some time to get used to being expectant parents before letting the family in on their good news. Besides, they needed to focus on Eddie's injury for the time being. When they finally got home Jamie helped Eddie get changed and ready for bed.

"I need to call Dad back and let him know how you are." Jamie told Eddie as he got her comfortable in bed with her leg elevated and ice. Eddie nodded as she lay back on the pillows. "How's your pain ?"

"It's better now with the support of the brace but it aches." Eddie told him.

"I'll get you a glass of water and the Tylenol. The doc says that's the only thing you can take since you're pregnant. Take 2 to start then if you're still having pain in an hour you can take a 3rd but no more than that in 6 hours. "Jamie reminded her of what Dr. Vincent had told them.

"Yes Mom," Eddie said sarcastically. Jamie just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going to call Dad, I'll be right back."

J - Hey, Dad. Sorry I couldn't take your call earlier, we were just getting in the car to go home.

F - No, problem. What did the Dr. say about Eddie's knee ?

J - Eddie had a slight dislocation of the kneecap. The doctor slid it back in and she has to wear a brace for at least 3-4 weeks. She also has to have physical therapy.

F - What's the prognosis ?

J - It's very good, just rest, ice, and therapy starts next week. She'll be out of work for a few weeks and then she'll have to be on desk duty until after the New Year. (He figured that was a general enough answer knowing they would be on their honeymoon until right before New Year's.)

F - How are you doing ?

J - I'm good, just tired. It's been a long day. I'm just glad I'm on swing this week.

F - Are you taking your tour tomorrow ?

J - At this point, yes, I don't want to take too many days now since I'll be off for a few weeks around the wedding. It will all depend on Eddie though. We have to schedule some appointments tomorrow.

F - Well, don't overdo it, if you're still tired you should bang in sick, and if you need any help I'm sure Pop will come over and sit with her. Give her our best.

J - Yes sir. Night.

Jamie walked back into the bedroom to find Eddie very relaxed watching TV. "Hey, sleepyhead. " Jamie smiled.

"I'm actually not that tired right now, I have 10 more minutes with the ice and I'm waiting for the Tylenol to kick in. Eddie told him.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked as he got ready for bed.

"You don't have to ask me that every 10 minutes !" Eddie said exasperated.

"I'm just worried OK, you have a knee injury, and you're pregnant."

"Well, women have been getting pregnant for thousands of years now, I don't think you need to worry about that."

"But you haven't, this is your. . . our first and if I want to worry about you and our little rookie now, I will. "Jamie gushed as he got into bed, gave Eddie a kiss, and rubbed her stomach.

"Rookie, huh, cute." Eddie grinned as she put her hand on top of Jamie's and leaned over to kiss him lovingly. They fell asleep with their hands on Eddie's belly and their foreheads pressed together.

Jamie woke up the next morning shortly after 9 am still in the same position. He looked at Eddie and smiled. In 24 hours their life had been totally turned upside down. Yesterday, they were worrying about their wedding and dealing with their relationship being under the NYPD microscope. Today the most important thing in their lives was the baby Eddie was carrying, they were going to bring a new life in the world. He worried about how she was going to handle the knee injury and the pregnancy at the same time. Despite everything he couldn't imagine anything better, for the exception of Eddie's knee injury. He was going to marry and have a child with the woman he's loved for the last 5 years. He couldn't help but smile.

Eddie slowly opened her eyes and stretched, "What are you smiling at?"

"You, just thinking about us and how life has changed since yesterday." Jamie admitted.

"You're telling me, I've got a messed up knee and I'm knocked up, thanks for that one." Eddie teased as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"So glad you didn't bruise your sense of humor." Jamie chimed in. " "Anything I can do for you this morning."

"Just get my crutches, I need to get to the bathroom and then I need to get something to eat, our little rookie is hungry." Eddie smiled.

Jamie brought Eddie her crutches and helped her up. "So now you're going to blame our unborn child on your eating habits ?" Jamie grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin to give her a long intense kiss that brought a huge smile to Eddie's face. "Why not use it while I can." Eddie smirked.

"Go to the bathroom and then get back into bed. I'll make breakfast and bring it in to you. Besides, you have a few appointments to schedule today." Jamie told her.

A little while later Jamie brought a tray with two plates of bacon and eggs with orange juice for them. Eddie had just gotten off the phone from scheduling her physical therapy.

"Did you get your appointments scheduled? "Jamie asked placing the tray in front of Eddie.

"Yes, my GYN appointment is Friday morning, I figured you'd want to go with me before tour. Physical therapy starts Monday, I have to go 3 days a week."

"Thanks, I definitely want to go with you to all your appointments with the baby."Are you OK with me going to work today ?"

"Yes, go. Kara's off today, I'll see if she can sit with me for a few hours. I want to tell her our big news." Eddie said.

"I thought we were going to wait a little bit?" Jamie questioned.

"We are, but she's my best friend not to mention a really good cop, I'll be lucky she doesn't figure it out before I say it." Eddie laughed. "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone, she's great at keeping secrets."

After breakfast was cleaned up, Jamie went out for a run and Eddie called Kara.

E - Hey Kara, do you have any plans today?

K - I was going to call you, actually. How are you ?

E - I'm OK, do you think you can come over for a few hours, and keep me company, Jamie's heading to work this afternoon and I'm not comfortable being alone, at least not yet.

K - Sure, I can come for a few hours. I'll have my mom pick up Jake from school and take him to soccer practice. We can have dinner.

E - Sounds good, we have a lot to talk about.

K - Oh, should I bring the beer ?

E- Uh, no, painkillers.

K - Good point, see you soon.

Kara showed up about an hour after Jamie left. Jamie had left the door unlocked so Eddie didn't have to get up off the couch.

"Hey, girl, how are you feeling ? Kara asked as she sat down on the end of the couch. "So what did the doc say about the knee?"

"I'm doing OK." Eddie told her as she relayed all the information from the doctor.

"So I'm guessing you won't be back to work until after the wedding." Kara assumed.

"Actually, it will be a lot longer than that, probably not until the summer." Eddie revealed.

"What ? Why that long ? I thought the injury wasn't that bad. Kara questioned.

"No, the knee isn't that bad." Eddie smirked as she handed Kara an envelope.

Kara opened the envelope to reveal Eddie's ultrasound picture. "WAIT, WHAT ? ? I'm so happy for you guys." Kara beamed as she got up and gave Eddie a hug. "Wow, did you have an idea or was this a surprise ? Now I know why I couldn't bring beer !"

"Total surprise, I had no idea. I should have though, but I was so wrapped up in the wedding and everything else going on, I didn't pick up on it."

"So, give me the details, how far along, when are you due ?" Kara asked excitedly.

"I'm about 10 weeks but I don't have a due date yet. I guessing it should be sometime in May. We have an appointment on Friday morning, I'll have more information then." Eddie explained.

"How are you doing with this ? How about Jamie ?"

"Jamie's very excited, he started calling the baby 'our rookie'. Me on the other hand, I'm a little more nervous about it. I knew Jamie and I would get here eventually, I'm just a little taken off guard it happened so soon. I'm worried about how his family is going to handle the baby before the wedding." Eddie explained.

"I want to know how you are so far along and never had any symptoms, I was puking before I was 8 weeks." Kara disclosed.

"I don't know, I haven't felt sick at all. Jamie did say something about me eating more yesterday when we were on meal, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Just a warning, look out, when it hits, it will hit hard." Kara warned.

"Thanks for the warning. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about the pregnancy, we're not ready to tell anyone yet." Eddie told her.

"No worries, your secret is safe with me." Kara told Eddie as she leaned in to give her a hug.

Kara and Eddie ordered pizza and enjoyed the next few hours talking about pregnancy and babies. Eddie was feeling less nervous about everything by the time she left. Turns out having a friend who has had a baby was the best medicine she could have asked for today. After Kara left Eddie headed back to bed, her knee was aching but her heart was happy. For the first time since she learned she was pregnant, Eddie was excited about it and couldn't wait to go through this with Jamie.

Eddie got into bed and turned on the TV. She immediately put her hands on her stomach. "Hey little one, not sure if you can hear me but I'm your mommy. Daddy's at work right now. I usually work with him but since I'm hurt, you and I are hanging out at home for a while. I know it's going to be a while, and we don't know if you're a boy or a girl but we love you already and are looking forward to meeting you."

Eddie never heard Jamie come in, he stood outside the bedroom door not wanting to disturb her conversation with their unborn child. As a tear fell down his cheek he realized at that moment that he loved her more than he ever thought possible.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N -Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

** I do not own these characters **

Chapter 5

Jamie and Eddie got up early Friday morning to get ready for Eddie's appointment at 10.

"Jamie", Eddie called from the bathroom, "Will you turn on the shower and help me get in?"

"I can, but I have a better idea." Jamie teased as he walked in.

"Oh you do, do you?" Eddie smirked as Jamie came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't I just help you take a shower, I was planning on taking one too. We can save some water."

"I'm sure that's the only reason." Eddie laughed. I guess it would be a good idea if you helped me take a shower, I don't want to slip and fall and get hurt worse.

I knew I would get you to see it my way. Jamie teased.

Jamie turned on the water, took the brace off Eddie's leg and proceeded to undress them both. He helped her stand up and caressed her shoulders. He pulled their bare bodies together and wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her. They hadn't shared an intimate moment like this since she got hurt. It had only been a few days but they missed each other. The more intense the kiss got the more they felt each other's excitement. Eddie pulled away breathlessly, " Mmmm, Jamie, as much as I really want this right now, we have a Dr. appointment to check on the rookie and with the speed I'm moving right now, we'll never get there in time."

"OK, fine but this conversation isn't finished." Jamie smiled.

"Copy that !" Eddie told him as she placed one more seductive kiss on Jamie's lips.

"Come on, Shorty, let's get you two ready."

They arrived at the office 15 minutes before their appointment. They sat quietly holding hands in the waiting room while Eddie was nervously bouncing her good leg up and down.

Jamie put his hand on her leg, "Hey, why are you so nervous, it's not like we don't know why we're here."

"Look who's trying to be funny this morning." Eddie smirked

"I don't know, honestly, I guess with everything that's happened this week, I'm just worried that there are more surprises waiting. I'm not sure I could handle anything else."

"Well, the surprise we got this week has brought us here, what are you afraid of - more than one?" Jamie joked.

"Oh, geez, don't even, I don't even think I could deal with that right now" Eddie uttered burying her head in Jamie's chest.

Jamie put his arm around her shoulder, "Deep breath, Eddie, we saw the ultrasound, there was only one there." Jamie reassured her kissing her cheek.

"Edit Janko", a nurse called out. "Please come with me." Jamie helped Eddie up and they followed the nurse into an examining room.

"How are you feeling today ?"

"Not bad, just a little nervous." Eddie told her as Jamie helped her up onto the exam table.

"We received your records from St. Victor's" The nurse started. "I see that you discovered you were pregnant when you were taken to the hospital for a knee injury. You had an initial ultrasound that showed you are around 10 weeks, correct ?"

"Yes", Eddie answered.

"Dr. Miller is going to do another ultrasound today and you'll find out exactly how far along you are and your due date." The nurse told her, "she'll be in in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later Dr. Miller came in. "Hi, Eddie, I hear congratulations are in order."

"It seems so." Eddie acknowledged. "Dr. Miller, this is my Fiance, Jamie."

"Nice to meet you, Jamie."

"You too." Jamie replied.

"Eddie, how have you been feeling ? Any nausea ?"

"I've been feeling fine, no nausea, I didn't even have a clue that I could be pregnant until I filled out the paperwork to have my knee looked at." Eddie told Dr. Miller.

"I actually think she's been eating a little more than usual." Jamie chimed in as he reached down to hold her hand.

"That is definitely a good sign, you should expect to eat more as the baby grows." Dr. Miller told them.

Dr. Miller raised up Eddie's shirt and squeezed the gel onto her stomach. For the second time that week, they saw their baby on an ultrasound screen. "Based on the size and measurements, I would say that are about 11 weeks, and your due date will be around May 8."

"Are you two ready to hear the heartbeat ?"

"Definitely", Eddie and Jamie answered together.

The Dr. placed the monitor over Eddie's belly and let them hear the heartbeat. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes as Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a gentle kiss.

Dr. Miller gave Eddie a folder with all her information as well as information about what to expect during pregnancy. "I want to see you back in about 5 weeks for your 16 week check-up."

Before leaving Eddie scheduled her next appointment. As they left Jamie suggested they grab lunch before he headed off to work.

"Where would you like to go?" Jamie asked.

"I think there's a couple of food places around the corner." Eddie told him.

Once they turned the corner they smelled not only Chinese food, but pizza and Mexican food as well.

"Hey, looks like we have choices. What are you in the mood for?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure." Eddie replied.

"You don't know what you want ? Now that's a first ?" Jamie teased.

Just then, Eddie sped ahead of Jamie, as fast as she could on crutches, and turned into the first store she saw. Jamie immediately followed after her.

"A Halloween store, Eddie, really ? What are we doing in here ?"

"I, uh, think I officially have nausea. The combination of all the smells made my stomach upset. I just needed to get away from it." Eddie admitted. " Can we stay in here for a few minutes, just till the queasiness passes?"

"Let's see if we can find you someplace to sit down." Jamie suggested.

They found a small bench to sit on back among the costumes. Jamie wrapped his left arm around Eddie and rubbed her belly with his right hand. Eddie dropped her head on his shoulder. "This sucks!"

"I'm sorry you're going through this, it will pass eventually." Jamie assured her placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I remember Linda and Erin going through it when they were pregnant. Hopefully you don't have to deal with what Linda went through with Sean. "

A few minutes passed when Eddie looked up and noticed a shirt hanging on a rack against the wall.

"Hey Jamie, take a look at that shirt over there. Does that look like a pregnant skeleton to you ? Eddie giggled.

"Yeah, I think it is, that's cute." Jamie smiled. "It's almost Halloween, we should get that for you."

"That would definitely let everyone in on our secret." Eddie smirked.

Eddie got up and hobbled over to the rack to grab a shirt, she decided to go for the next size up so she could wear it for a little while, she didn't know when she would start to show but considering she was almost finished her first trimester it wouldn't be too long now. While she was looking for her size she noticed a regular skeleton shirt on the next rack over. At that moment she had a great idea. She grabbed a plain skeleton shirt in Jamie's size in addition to hers.

"Jamie, check this out, they have normal skeleton shirts too."

"Oh, I just had a great idea . . . What if we announced the pregnancy on Halloween, it's only a week and a half away." Eddie squealed. "Do you think we could get the family together in the middle of the week ?

"That's a great idea, Eddie, I can't wait to see everyone's face when they see you with that shirt on. Jamie smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Erin is a huge fan of Halloween, let's talk to her and see what kind of ideas she has for getting everyone together. " Jamie told her.

After purchasing their shirts, they addressed the topic of lunch again but Eddie's queasiness returned as soon as they went back outside. She decided she would wait and try to eat something when she got home. Jamie took Eddie home and headed off to work. Once Eddie was settled, she texted Erin their idea for announcing the pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your continued support of my first fan fic. I am truly overwhelmed with all your wonderful reviews.

Chapter 6

The next day, Erin came over to meet and put some ideas together for Jamie and Eddie's Halloween surprise.

"I talked to Dad, he's up for the idea, he thinks it will be fun to have the grandchildren dress up to give out candy. I think Sean will be the hardest one to convince but the others should be up for it."

"That's great," Eddie told her, "I just hope I can hide it until then."

"Well, you're not showing yet." Erin commented.

"No, but the nausea has started and I still have to make it through two Sunday dinners with a detective and two Police Commissioners." Eddie worried, "Danny won't give up until he figures it out."

"You are right about that." Erin grinned.

Eddie didn't go to family dinner that Sunday, Jamie explained that she was in a little more pain than usual and she wanted to rest up since therapy started on Monday. Knowing the extent of the injury everyone accepted the answer. Jamie volunteered to help do the dishes with Erin.

"So, how is Eddie feeling?" Erin asked Jamie while they were alone in the kitchen. "She told me she wasn't feeling well yesterday when we were talking."

"She's having a really hard time with nausea the last few days." Jamie told her.

"Get her some crackers and Ginger Ale. I lived on that for a few weeks." Erin suggested.

"Thanks, I'll stop and grab some on the way home. We'll see how she feels next week, we don't want anyone figuring it out before Halloween." Jamie stated.

"What about Halloween ?" Danny asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Eddie and I have been talking about getting everyone together on Halloween. We can watch some movies, eat food, wear costumes, give out candy. We need to start another new tradition now that Eddie will be part of the family." Erin answered.

"Seriously, Sis, aren't we too old for costumes." Danny complained.

"Never, it keeps us young and they don't have to be fancy." Erin told him. Danny just shook his head in frustration.

"What about you, Kid ? Are you and Eddie wearing costumes ?

"Yeah, she already has them picked out for us."

"So, what are you coming as?" Danny asked.

"I'm not telling, it would ruin the surprise." Jamie laughed. Erin smiled as she finished up with the dishes.

"Well, I really should get home, I need to get dinner to Eddie.

When Jamie got home he found Eddie sound asleep on the couch with the TV on. Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, Jamie", "Hey you, how are you feeling ?", Jamie asked. 

"Don't ask", Eddie replied back sleepily. "OK. Time for bed for you then." Jamie told her as he picked her up off the couch. Eddie put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, still never opening her eyes. He took her back to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. Being careful of her leg, he carefully tucked her in before placing another kiss on her head.

"Jamie", Eddie whispered opening her eyes a little.

"What's up ?" Jamie asked as he knelt by her.

"Lay with me."

"That's my plan, let me get ready for bed." Jamie told her.

Jamie got changed, turned off the lights, and crawled under the covers with Eddie. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on Eddie's stomach as she moved back towards him and put her head on his chest.

"Did you eat anything?" Jamie wondered.

"I tried, but it didn't work out." Eddie said half mumbling.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, I hope this doesn't last too long. Erin suggested some crackers and soda so I stopped by the store on the way home and picked some up. You do know you'll have to try to eat something before your therapy appointment tomorrow."

"I know, I'll try the crackers tomorrow. Will you make sure I'm up before you leave in the morning" Eddie added.

"I will, now why don't you get some sleep."

"Jamie"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too", Jamie told her as he kissed her on the cheek.

The rest of the week was really hard on both Jamie and Eddie, she battled morning sickness into the afternoons and sometimes evenings. She had therapy 3 times and between that and the pregnancy she was totally exhausted. Jamie came home late several nights due to last minute arrests at the end of tour. Jamie barely got to see Eddie awake, the only time they were together was when they were sleeping. They were both looking forward to spending time together this weekend.

When Eddie awoke Saturday morning she smiled feeling Jamie's arms around her. She rolled over, wrapped her arms around Jamie and began to place small kisses on his lips. It didn't take long before he woke up and responded to her kisses. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and deepened the kiss. They were both grinning from ear to ear and out of breath by the time they pulled apart.

"Well, someone is feeling a little better today." Jamie noticed.

"I guess I am. Maybe all the sleeping this week helped. The real test will be if I can keep any food down." Eddie admitted.

"Hopefully our little rookie has decided to take it easy on Mom." Eddie joked as she rubbed her belly. Eddie then lifted her shirt and rubbed her belly again.

"What are you doing ?" Jamie asked confused.

"OMG, Jamie, feel this." Eddie said excitedly. "I have a bump!"

"What?" Jamie asked again rubbing her belly. He felt a small rise in her previously flat belly. "Oh, wow !" Jamie leaned down and kissed the small bump on Eddie's belly and then placed another intense kiss on her lips.

"Looks like someone wanted to make an appearance for Daddy's birthday." Eddie said grinning as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you so much, Eddie. I know we didn't plan for this so soon but I am happy it happened." Jamie gushed.

"Me too, I know I was a bit apprehensive when we first found out but now I couldn't imagine my life any differently. I love you, too ! I guess now you'll have to start taking pictures of my growing belly." Eddie giggled.

Eddie managed to make it to Sunday dinner, she still couldn't eat as much as she was used to eating but played it off that she hadn't been eating as much since she hadn't been on duty. They spent so much time finalizing plans for Halloween in 3 days and celebrating Jamie's birthday that it wasn't brought up again. Eddie and Jamie hoped that it was forgotten. They left early since Eddie had therapy in the morning and Jamie was working the early shift again.

Jamie arrived home about 4 PM on the afternoon of Halloween. "Are you almost ready to go?" Jamie called out as he came in.

"Almost, just finishing up the cookies." Eddie responded.

"Cookies ? Why are you baking cookies ?"

"I wanted to bring something fun to the party." Eddie told him.

"We're picking up dinner on the way, that's not fun ?" Jamie asked walking into the kitchen. "What in the world happened in here?"

"Turns out baking when you're hobbling on one leg is not as easy as I was thinking it would be." Eddie explained.

"How many cookies did you bake ?" Jamie asked.

"I made two batches, I guess I didn't need too. So I decided to make little cookies to go with the big cookies."

"Seriously?" Jamie laughed.

"I wanted to go with the theme." Eddie smiled.

"Speaking of the theme, where are the shirts we're supposed to be wearing, we need to be at Dad's by 5?"

"They're on the bed." Eddie told him. "Can you help me put all the cookies in the container first?"

Eddie and Jamie packed up all the cookies before getting changed. They both wore their NYPD hooded jackets over their skeleton shirts. On the way over to Frank and Henry's they stopped for pizza and salads. Eddie was unusually quiet on the way over.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jamie asked.

"Just a little nervous, I guess." Eddie admitted. "I'm worried that your family is going to be upset that we're having a baby and not married."

"Yet", Jamie interjected. "We'll be married long before the baby arrives."

"I know that but we're not yet and I'm pregnant and your family is Catholic. I know they frown on that." Eddie added with concern.

"Hey, we're getting married in less than 2 months, Dad and Pop will be happy for a new addition to the family, it's been 17 years since the last one and we're adding two in a year." Jamie assured her, "Try not to worry, it's not good for you and the baby."

Jamie pulled up in front of the house and walked around to help Eddie into the house. Just then Jack and Sean came out of the house.

"Aunt Erin said you would need help with the food." Jack stated.

"There is pizza, salad, and cookies in the back seat." Jamie told them. "Thanks guys"

When Jamie and Eddie got into the house they noticed the house was decked out in Halloween decorations and all different kinds of food on the table. Jack and Sean added the food Jamie and Eddie brought to the table.

"Look at this place, who did all of this?" Jamie asked.

"I left work early to decorate and get the house ready." Erin explained. Dad is running late, he'll be here soon.

"How is your knee, Eddie?" Henry asked giving her a hug.

"It's feeling a little better, therapy is helping. I can now walk around without the crutches for a little while." Eddie replied.

"Come sit down on the couch and relax." Henry told her. "Would you like a drink?"

"Just water, I'm not allowed to have alcohol until I'm off the meds for my knee." Eddie fibbed.

"No costume, Pop?" Jamie wondered.

"No, not this year, I'm going to enjoy seeing what all of you are wearing." Henry answered.

"I thought you two were coming in costume." Danny said as he walked in the room dressed as one of the Three Musketeers.

"We did." Jamie replied as he unzipped his jacket part way.

"You look great, Danny !" Eddie added. "Where are the other two ?"

"Upstairs, getting dressed. The costume idea was Jack's." Danny explained.

"Aren't you missing your partners in crime ?" Frank asked Danny coming in wearing his Teddy Roosevelt suit from a previous Halloween dinner.

"Right here, Grandpa." the boys called out.

For the next two hours, Erin, as the wicked witch, and Nikki, as Glenda the good witch, answered the door giving out candy to all the neighborhood kids while the family ate dinner and watched Beetlejuice and Hocus Pocus.

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other knowing it was time to make their reveal.

"Jamie, can you come help me with the cookies." Eddie smiled.

"Sure", Jamie replied as they walked into the kitchen. "Are you ready?"

"Sort of." Eddie chuckled nervously. "It's now or never." They both took off their sweatshirts revealing their skeleton shirts. Jamie held onto Eddie's arm as she carried the tray of cookies directly in front of her blocking the baby skeleton.

"I don't have much to do these days so I decided to make some cookies this afternoon." Eddie announced as she placed the cookies on the coffee table. As soon as she stood up Jamie put his arm around her and they waited to see who would notice first.

"Cool shirts, what's with the little skeleton on the bottom of you shirt, Eddie ?" Sean asked.

"What do you think it is?" Jamie probed his nephew.

"It looks like a baby." Jack interrupted.

"Already, are you serious?" Danny smirked, "Boy, you two don't waste any time do you?"

Jamie just rolled his eyes at Danny. "Obviously it wasn't planned but we are very happy about it."

"Congratulations, kid, I can't wait to see you raise you own kids." Danny grinned hugging both Jamie and Eddie.

"I, for one, am very happy for the two of you and those shirts are adorable." Erin told them as she gave them both a hug.

"Well, how about that." Henry grinned. "Congratulations you two, what a nice surprise."

Frank got up out of his chair and walked over to them to shake Jamie's hand and give Eddie a hug. "Congratulations, a baby is a wonderful blessing. It will be nice to have a little one in the family again."

"Thank you!" Eddie and Jamie replied.

"So give us all the details." Henry requested.

"Jamie, will you get the box out of my bag?" Eddie asked. "Give it to your Dad."

"What did you do?" Jamie whispered.

"Just wait."

Frank opened the box and inside was a small frame with the ultrasound picture on one side and on the other it said,

The newest Reagan rookie

Scheduled for graduation

May 2019

Frank sat there with his wrinkled mustache just shaking his head. "Thank you" was all he could get out. Eddie got up off the couch and went over and gave him a hug.

Erin got up to look at what Eddie gave him. "That is so sweet, when did you do that?"

"I've had a lot of time on my hands recently, Kara picked up what I needed since I couldn't get it myself."

"So, how long have you two been holding on to this secret?" Danny interrogated.

"About 2 ½ weeks, we found out when she hurt her knee." Jamie told him.

"It was a very crazy and emotional day for us." Eddie added.

"How far along are you ?" Nikki asked

"12 weeks", Eddie answered.

"I'm just glad I'm not going to be the youngest anymore." Sean commented.

The next hour was full of questions for Eddie and Jamie about the baby and their wedding and stories of family, weddings, and babies. Eddie loved being part of this warm family moment. She couldn't believe she was worried and nervous about announcing their pregnancy, everyone was so excited for them. She felt even more welcomed than she did that first night at dinner. As she looked over at Jamie, Eddie realized how much she couldn't wait to officially become a part of this amazing family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few weeks were fairly uneventful. Erin had helped Eddie with some final wedding plans, including taking her to the bridal shop to find out if she'll need to have alterations done to accommodate her growing baby bump. She's really glad now she went with the dress that was flowier than the form fitted one she picked out first. Since she'll only be 18 weeks when they get married she's hoping the dress will camouflage her pregnancy.

Eddie continued her physical therapy three times a week and was making good progress. Her therapist, Mandy, was tough on her but was able to incorporate exercises that were safe for her since she was pregnant. Mandy said if she continued on her pace she could be out of the brace in about 2 weeks and back to work, behind a desk of course. Eddie wasn't a big fan of that. It was bad enough when she had to play house mouse after a shooting. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to do that until she went on leave in May. She had an idea of what she would like to do but knew she'd have to talk to Frank alone. Eddie knew he didn't like to help his family but she really needed to try.

Eddie got off of the elevator at the 14th floor at 1PP for her appointment with the commissioner. She was nervous, not knowing how her boss and future father-in-law would react to her request but she knew that she just couldn't sit behind a desk for the next 6 months. She needed to feel like she was still a cop and making a difference. Right now Eddie was wishing she had decided to talk to Jamie about what she was doing, but she really needed to do this on her own.

"Good morning, Detective Baker." Eddie said checking in for her appointment.

"Good morning, Officer Janko." Baker returned. "I hear congratulations are in order for you and Officer Reagan."

"Yes, thank you." Eddie said nervously.

"Commissioner Reagan will be with you in a few minutes, he finishing up a meeting with Lieutenant Gormley. Baker told her. "The commissioner is very excited about his new grandchild, he has the ultrasound picture you gave him behind his desk with the rest of the family pictures. He really is a big softy when it comes to his family. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Copy that !" Eddie said smiling.

A few minutes later, Lieutenant Gormley came out of the commissioner's office.

"Good Morning Officer Janko, congratulations to you and Officer Reagan. "Gormley told Eddie.

"Wow, good news travels fast up here." Eddie chuckled.

"Always" Gormley replied, "How's the knee doing? Do you know when you'll be back to work?"

"I'm hoping to get clearance for desk duty in 2 weeks." Eddie stated.

"Good, it will be glad to have you back, at least until the baby arrives." Gormley pointed out.

"Thank you."

"Commissioner, Officer Janko is here for her 10 o'clock." Baker announced.

"Thank you, Baker. Send her in."

"Good Morning, I take it this is a professional visit since you came to 1PP." Frank inferred as leaned down to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

"It is." Eddie stated.

"Before we get on to business, how are you feeling?" Frank asked.

"I feel good and the knee is getting stronger. Physical therapy is going better than expected, it's nice to not have the crutches anymore." Eddie informed him.

"So, do you have an idea when you'll get clearance to get back to work?"

"The therapist thinks in 2 weeks, she doesn't want me at work until I can be without the brace. My knee needs to be strong enough to handle the baby weight I'll be putting on." Eddie stated.

"Sounds like your therapist has a good handle on what you need."

Franked noted.

"Yes, she does. She's very good and was very understanding when I didn't feel well.

"So, what brings you to the 14th floor ?" Frank inquired.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about . . . ask you . . ." Eddie paused.

"Go on. . ."

"Ok, I wanted to know if there was something else I could be doing for desk duty besides answering phones." Eddie questioned, "I mean, I'm going to be off the street for the next 6 months."

"This is not a request I would normally entertain from a patrol officer." Frank explained.

"I do understand that, sir, and please don't think I am trying to use our relationship, uh, future relationship to ask for a favor. I know you go out of your way to make sure you don't favor your family. It's just. . . when I got shot, you told me that I could have my choice of assignments. I was happy with my decision then but now considering I have to be off the street for an extended amount of time I was hoping. . . "Eddie trailed off.

"Hoping for what?" Frank insisted.

"Hoping that maybe I could help out with the detective squad at the 12th?" Eddie replied.

"Are you asking for a promotion to detective?" Frank questioned with a furrowed brow and wrinkled mustache.

"No, I'm not asking for that, I just want to help out with them. Doing paperwork, research, making calls or whatever I can do to help them close their cases from the precinct since I won't be able to go out in the field. It would be temporary until I go out on maternity I want to feel like I'm still a cop making a difference.

"You don't want to wait until the scores of the Sergeant's exam come out next week ? Frank probed.

"I don't want to rely on that because I know that even with a passing score, I could be waiting for my number to come up for a few years." Eddie informed him.

"Hmmm" Frank mumbled shaking his head. I will need to think about this. I'll let you know before you get your clearance."

"Thank you, Commissioner, I really appreciate your time."

"Of course, I'll see you Sunday." Frank confirmed giving Eddie another kiss on the cheek.

Eddie was asleep on the couch with the TV on when Jamie came home that night. Jamie put his bag down, walked over to the couch and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek causing her to stir.

"Hey, what time is it?" Eddie asked.

"10, McKenna and I had a felony arrest an hour before end of tour and he had 3 other warrants out on him so the paperwork took hours. I texted you earlier to let you know. Now I know why you didn't respond." Jamie smiled. "Did you eat ?"

"No, my stomach is a bit unsettled tonight."

"I thought you were past that." Jamie sighed rubbing her small bump.

"According to what I've read for some it does, for some it comes and goes throughout pregnancy. I think I brought it on myself today though."

"Why do you think that ?"

"I went to 1PP to see your Dad today." Eddie said sitting up.

"Really, what for ?"

"I wanted to see if he could let me do something else besides answer phones for the next 6 months." Eddie told him.

"Eddie, you know he doesn't like to help out family." Jamie reminded her as he sat down on the couch.

"I know, but I just had to ask him."

"OK, but I know you, you already had an idea when you went there. What did you ask him ?" Jamie smirked.

"I asked him if he could let me help out with the detectives in the 12th. I could do research, paperwork, or anything else they needed to help them close their cases. I would at least feel like I was doing something productive. I mean he did tell me I could have my pick of assignments after I was shot. I'm not asking to be promoted, just a change of scenery until I go on leave." Eddie explained.

"That's actually a great idea, you're too good of a cop to have you sit an answer phones 6 months." Jamie agreed.

"Oh, he also mentioned that the Sergeant exam scores would be out next week."

"Good, it's about time, I didn't think it would be this long, we took it over 3 months ago." Jamie sighed.

"Hmmm, not that I think about it, that wasn't the only thing that happened a little over 3 months ago." Eddie teased.

"Oh, do you think that was when?"

"Well, the timeline does fit." Eddie confirmed. "We were very happy the exam was over."

"Yes, we were." Jamie grinned leaning in to kiss Eddie.

"Hey, do you think your Dad knows that you took the test, yet?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows but since I was so adamant about not taking it he probably doesn't even want to bring it up. Besides he was too busy trying to keep us from riding together."

"Yeah, good point." Eddie confirmed. "Hopefully one of us can move up soon, the pay raise will help with the baby coming."

"That would be nice, we might just have something ELSE to be thankful this Thanksgiving. Jamie hoped.

"We certainly have a lot to be thankful for this year." Eddie teased as she placed some soft, seductive kisses on Jamie's lips. Jamie had a huge smile on his face as he returned her kisses.

Jamie gave Eddie a flirtatious look as he helped her stand up. "I think it's time we head to bed, don't you?"

"Definitely"


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me again, why you didn't tell Hayley, your best friend in the whole world and your maid of honor, that you're pregnant." Jamie called from the living room. They had made dinner plans with Spencer and Hayley before Eddie's injury and luckily she felt good enough to go out. This was their first time out together for anything other than family dinners and doctor appointments.

"Because I knew she would be here in a few weeks and I thought I would surprise her." Eddie yelled from the bedroom.

"Well, Spencer knows and if the two of them spend too much time talking before we get there she's going to find out." Jamie explained. "Are you ready to go yet ?"

"Yeah, I guess." Eddie said walking out of the bedroom. "My clothes are starting to get tight." Eddie was wearing a long sleeve navy and white slightly fitted V-neck dress that showed off her slightly larger chest and a now visible baby bump. Jamie was speechless as he stared at her.

"WOW" Jamie stammered. "You look . . ."

"Admiring your handy work?" Eddie teased while turning sideways and rubbing her stomach.

"What? No." Jamie said coming back to reality. "You look amazing." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Really, Reagan?"

"Yes, really, Janko !" returning her sarcasm. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

"Oh, by the way, you're taking me out tomorrow so I can get some jeans that fit." Eddie told him as he helped her with her coat.

"Oh, really."

"Yep, turns out skinny jeans and pregnancy don't mix." Eddie told Jamie as they left to meet Hayley and Spencer.

After Jamie helped Eddie into the car he sent Spencer a quick text letting him know they would be a few minutes late and to not say anything to Hayley about the baby.

Eddie and Jamie arrived at the restaurant only five minutes late. Spencer and Hayley were waiting for them out front. Hayley saw Eddie, screamed and ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Jamie looked over at Spencer and just shook his head.

"Uh, Hayley, you don't have to squeeze so tight." Eddie chuckled.

"I'm just glad you're OK." Hayley replied still squeezing Eddie.

"I'm fine, I only hurt my knee, but I don't think the baby will be if you keep squeezing." Eddie surprised her.

"What ? Baby? Did you say baby?" Hayley screeched, a little louder than she should have.

"Yep" Eddie said grinning, showing Hayley her small bump.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited for you guys." Hayley said hugging Eddie again. "How far along? When are you due ?"

"About 15 weeks and due in May."

Spencer and Jamie walked over to the girls, "Do you think we can take this inside, some of us are hungry." Spencer commented.

"Yeah, if you think she ate a lot before you should see her eat now." Jamie teased.

"You're such a jerk, teasing your fiancée AND mother of your unborn child like that." Eddie scoffed while smacking Jamie playfully.

Jamie leaned over and whispered, "Just remember I will still love you no matter how much you eat." He put his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple. Eddie put her head on his shoulder as they walked in.

"OK, you two, knock it off." Spencer joked. "I told you, you were kidding yourself 5 years ago." Jamie and Eddie just laughed remembering the double date that led to their first kiss and the beginning of their denial for the feelings they obviously had for each other.

"At least we did figure it out, even if it did take some life or death events to make us realize it. Eddie added.

"So are all the plans finalized for the wedding?" Hayley asked.

"For the most part, alterations on the bridesmaid's dresses have to be done and the boys have to get measured for tuxes - all that is happening next weekend. I'll go back the week before the wedding to see if I need any last minute alterations on my dress." Eddie informed her.

"How about work, thanks to Jaim-O here, I'm guessing you're not going be on the streets for a while now." Spencer teased.

"I'm hoping to get clearance this week but I'll be stuck at a desk until I go out on maternity." Eddie sighed.

"Or get promoted." Jamie added. "Results are out this week."

"Wow, life is coming together for you guys, isn't it ? Spencer commented. "A wedding, a baby, and moving up in the NYPD."

"Please don't jinx us !" Eddie cautioned.

The friends spent the next three hours catching up and discussing the plans for the last few weeks leading up to Jaime and Eddie's wedding. Spencer would be in town for the next few days and then be back the week before. Hayley would be staying with family in the city until the wedding and would be ready to help Eddie with anything she needed.

"Jamie, I'm really nervous. I want to know but I don't want to know." Eddie babbled while cleaning up the kitchen. What time are the scores supposed to be posted ?"

"In an hour." Jamie reminded her. "Relax, you did great on the practice exams"

"UGH, I know." Eddie confessed, "This is a crazy week. I'll find out if I get clearance tomorrow, Thanksgiving the day after, oh and the rookie has an appointment next week."

"Are you sure it's not your raging hormones causing this ?" Jamie quipped.

"Shut up !" Eddie snapped back playfully.

"Come sit down and let's get logged in now, it's going to be crazy closer to 10. Jamie stated.

This was the first Thanksgiving since being on patrol that Jamie didn't get assigned to parade duty. Seniority really did have its privileges. He enjoyed being curled up in bed with Eddie watching the parade on television.

"Just think, next year we'll be watching this with our baby." Eddie smiled putting her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, making memories." Jamie added kissing Eddie on her temple.

"I cannot believe how our lives have changed in just 6 months." Eddie added, "I know we'll never be patrol partners again but just knowing we'll be together in every other aspect of life makes me happy. Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie even tighter, they spent the rest of their morning watching the parade and imagining what next Thanksgiving might be like.

"We're here", Jamie announced as they walked in his Dad's house for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Welcome, Happy Thanksgiving" Pop said giving Eddie a hug and shaking Jamie's hand. "How are you feeling, Eddie?"

"Really good, I don't have to wear my knee brace anymore."

"That's good news, but I meant with my newest great grandchild." Pop grinned.

"We're both doing well and have a Dr. appointment next week." Eddie smiled.

"If you ever need stand in at one of your appointments, you know where to find me." Pop added.

"Thanks, Pops, but that's not something I want to miss out on." Jamie gushed. "Especially since this is our first."

"Already planning for more there, Reagan." Eddie laughed.

"Can't hurt to get a head start," Jamie teased her before taking the food into the kitchen.

"Thank you for making him so happy. He's been so serious for years. I worried about him until you came into his life. Pop confessed kissing Eddie on the cheek.

"Dinner's on the table." Frank called out.

"Sean, why don't you start this year? What are you thankful for ?" Pop asked.

Sean - "I'm thankful that I can get my driver's license next year."

Danny - "I'm thankful to have a family to support me."

Nicky - "I'm thankful and proud to be a part of the Reagan family."

Erin - "I'm thankful for the woman my daughter has become."

Eddie - "How much time do we have here because I may be here for a while." The family laughed. "First, I'm thankful that this guy next to me was finally able to admit he had feelings for me and for asking me to be a part of this wonderful family. I'm also thankful for our baby and the family we're going to have together. I never thought I could be this happy. "Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss.

"Ok, knock it off. Get a room. Oh, wait, you already did." Danny teased.

"Danny", Pop scolded.

"Last, I'm thankful that I finally got clearance to go back to work." Eddie added.

Jamie - "I'm thankful for Eddie being in my life and for wanting to be part of this crazy family. I am also thankful that we are going to be a family and have a child next year. Although it's an ending to one part of our life together, I'm thankful that both Eddie and I passed the Sergeant's exam."

"Wait, really ? That's great !" Erin, Nicky, Sean, and Jack congratulated.

"Congratulations", Danny smiled.

Jack - "I'm thankful for being able to go to a good college."

Frank - "I'm thankful for our family and that Eddie is now a part of it and that she and Jamie are making me a Grandfather again.

Henry - "I agree with Francis, I'm also thankful for our new family members and hopeful that I will be here to meet my new great grandchild.

The rest of dinner was a discussion of Jamie and Eddie's wedding and their promotions. "My number is pretty far down the list, I don't expect to be picked for at least a year or two. Jamie on the other hand is 4th on the list so I'm guessing he'll be up for a position right away. Eddie stated.

"What's your number, Eddie?" Sean asked.

"I'm 68th on the list."

"Why are you so far down?" Jack wondered.

"Mainly because I don't have as much seniority as Jamie and a lot of the others." Eddie explained. "It's OK, though. I'll be off the street and then on leave to have the baby for most of next year.

"So, kid, what changed your mind about taking the exam ?" Danny questioned.

"After everything happened with Sorrento and us, Eddie convinced me to not let the opportunity go by. We had been studying for months together so she reminded me that I already knew the material. It just made sense." Jamie explained.

"Way to go, Eddie." exclaimed Pop. "At least we know who to go to when we need to get Jamie to do things." Jamie just shook his head.

"Kid, you are whipped already and you're not even married." Danny smirked.

"She's always been a good negotiator, look at how she talked the woman into giving her the baby."

Danny and Erin took care of cleaning up the dinner dishes, while Henry and the kids went off to play some board games. Eddie and Jamie were relaxing in the living room when Frank walked in.

"Eddie, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to talk to you before you head home." Frank started, "About your request."

"Certainly", Eddie confirmed.

"I gave some thought to what we talked about last week. I also talked to Lieutenant Gormley to get his thoughts on it." Frank began, "Sid is actually a big fan of your idea. He said that it's a shame that some of our smartest cops get stuck answering phones only because they are pregnant. These women are being underutilized and I agree. He thinks we should put together a unit for women who can't be out on the beat to work on those cases that aren't quite cold yet but ones that get pushed to the side when fresher cases show up.

"Really?" Eddie said excitedly.

"However, I can't just start a unit. If I chose to go this direction, I will need to consult the mayor and the powers that be." Frank explained.

"I understand" Eddie stated.

"With that being said, I did speak to Lieutenant Carver, who is now running the detective unit at the 2-2. They are actually down 2 detectives right now, one out on disability, and another out on maternity leave. She said she would love to have you in her unit for the next 6 months. You will be supporting the current detectives in their cases and helping them to clear some of the older cases by doing the background work."

"Thank you ! " Eddie grinned as she jumped up to hug Frank. "I promise, I won't let you down, Commissioner"

"I know you won't, Eddie." Frank replied. "She will be waiting for you to check in Monday morning for a day tour.

"I knew it was going to happen but I'm disappointed that we're going to be in different houses." Eddie sighed.

"Jamie, you didn't hear this from me." Frank said bluntly.

"Yes, sir", Jamie responded

"Promotions will be assigned next week and you will also be reassigned to the 2-2 as a Patrol Sergeant. Sgt. Myers is retiring at the end of the year and you will be training with him for the next 2 weeks before you take off for the wedding. You will take over officially at the beginning of the year." Frank informed him. "Jamie, the only reason you will be at the same precinct for now is because Eddie had the injury and is pregnant. You'll be close by if she needs you. Please, understand this will not be the case after she comes back from leave."

"Understood", Jamie conceded. "I really didn't expect this to happen so soon."

"We've have quite a few retirements coming up at the end of the year so we are promoting about 20 patrol officers." Frank informed them.

"Thank you." Jamie replied.

Frank nodded, "Well, I need to go check on your grandfather and make sure the kids aren't beating him too bad at Sorry."

With that, Frank congratulated Jamie and Eddie and left them to enjoy the news.

Jamie and Eddie sat on the couch looking at each other and amazed at what they just heard.

"Wow, can you believe that just happened?" Eddie beamed, "I'm going to prove that I can be an awesome detective. Maybe then they'll keep me."

"I have no doubt you will be. I'm so proud of you for taking a chance, talking to my Dad was a gutsy move." Jamie pointed out. "Just another reason I love you."

"So being smart, beautiful, a great cop, and pregnant with your kid isn't enough?" Eddie teased.

"You had me at smart, and beautiful ! Everything else was just a bonus." Jamie confessed as he leaned in and kissed his fiancée.

Jamie couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last 6 months and the next 6 months were looking to be just as exciting with their wedding, new jobs, and a baby. Who would have thought that just a year after they had delivered a baby on the job they would be expecting their own?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long, the school year has taken over. I was hoping to include the wedding and Christmas into this Chapter but it was getting so long, I decided to cut it off and post it in two parts. The second part should be out later this week.

Thank you for your continued support of my first fanfic. Please read and review.

I do not own these characters.

Chapter 9

"Hey Sarge", Eddie called as she walked into Jamie's new office.

"Officer Janko, why am I not surprised that you still don't knock." Jamie teased.

"It's easier to do recon when you have a window in your office." Eddie noted.

Jamie just shook his head as he got up from his desk, "So, what's up?"

Eddie smiled, "Well, the rookie and I are going to grab something to eat and wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

"Sorry, I can't, I have to leave for a meeting at 1PP in 15 minutes - Patrol Sergeant training."

"The joys of being a boss." Eddie smirked.

"Just wait until it's your turn." Jamie teased.

Eddie smiled back, "I'll be rocking it with my cape."

Jamie just shook his head, Enjoy your lunch, I'll see you at home after tour."

"You're on your own tonight, I'm going Christmas shopping. I have a few last minute gifts to pick up. I also have to pick up my bridesmaids' gifts." Eddie told him. "Did you finish yours? You only have a week left."

"I know, and yes I'm almost done." Jamie confirmed.

"I won't be too late. I love you." Eddie whispered while grabbing his hand. They had agreed to keep their PDA's to a minimum at work until after they were married, other than Lt. Carver and Sgt. Myers, they didn't know how many people in the 2-2 knew they were engaged. Of course after they left tomorrow it would probably get out why they weren't there for the next 3 weeks.

Eddie got home a little after 8 and found Jamie watching the game on TV. "How was your training?"

"Not bad, it was on diffusing high risk situations. I learned a few new strategies I can try out in the new job." Jamie told her walking into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and giving her a long kiss.

"Mmm, what brought that on, Sgt. Reagan?" Eddie wondered.

"I love you." Jamie told her, "Only a few more days left and I get to call you my wife."

"I'm looking forward to that." Eddie smiled. "Hey, I know we should have talked about this earlier, but we had a lot of other things going on. Do you have an opinion on whether or not I take your name at work?"

"I love you, and as much as I want to everyone to know that you're my wife, I understand if you want to keep your name. You've made a name for yourself in the department as Janko and if you want to keep it, change it, or hyphenate it is totally up to you. I'll be supportive of whatever your choice is."

"I definitely plan to change my name legally and be a Reagan, I just wanted your opinion about what to do on the job." Eddie explained.

"It's totally up to you. Can you just make sure to let me know what I'm supposed to call you on the job?" Jamie smirked kissing her.

Their last day at work before their wedding and for the year was pretty uneventful. Jamie spent most of his day doing paperwork and finishing up schedules for the next three weeks. Eddie had been reviewing phone records for a pair of detectives who were tracking down a homicide suspect. This weekend, however, was going to be very busy for the soon-to-be husband and wife. Saturday was their bachelor/bachelorette get togethers. The both decided that they didn't want any crazy night out on the town. They were ready for their next chapter in life. The guys were getting together to go shooting at the range and watch football while the girls were going to lunch and to a Painting with a Twist party.

On Tuesday, they went to visit Eddie's Dad. They had told him about the wedding but not about Eddie's pregnancy.

"You're very quiet, are you Ok?" Jamie asked as they drove to Fort Dix Correctional.

"Yeah, I guess, just a little nervous." Eddie relayed, "I still hate seeing him in the prison, it just uncomfortable."

"So, you're not nervous to tell him about the pregnancy? 

"Maybe a little but I'm pretty sure he'll be happy for us. He really likes you and was happy when we told him we're getting married." Eddie remembered."

"I'll be there to hold your hand so you don't need to worry."

"Thanks, just another reason I love you." Eddie smiled at Jamie as they pulled up to the prison.

"We're here to see Armin Janko." Eddie told the guard. The guard led them to a table in the meeting room.

"Edit Marie, I'm so happy to see you !" Armin said excitedly. Eddie stood up to give him a hug and Jamie shook his hand.

"How have you been?" Jamie asked.

"I'm good, I'm working in the kitchen cleaning up after mealtimes." Armin told them.

"I didn't expect to see you this week, I thought you would be busy getting ready for your wedding."

"We have been," Eddie started, "but we have some exciting news that we wanted to tell you and we didn't want to wait until after the New Year."

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Armin pushed.

"We both passed the Sergeant's exam. Jamie was promoted and transferred to Patrol Sergeant at the 2-2." Eddie told him.

"That's great, what about you ?" Armin questioned.

"I did well but because of seniority, and not being on patrol it will be a while before I'll find out if I'm offered a promotion." Eddie answered.

"Why aren't you on patrol?"

"Well, that is our other big news, "Eddie smiled at Jamie grabbing his hand, "We're having a baby in May."

"That's wonderful, I'm going to be a Grandfather ! I am so happy for you and Jamie. Thank you for telling me." Armin beamed as he got up to give her a hug and shake Jamie's hand. "I'll be getting out in about 10 months and I hope you will let me be a part of the baby's life."

"Let's see how it goes, and we'll talk about it later." Eddie informed him.

Eddie and Jamie spent another hour talking with Armin about the events of the last few months and the wedding on Saturday.

Friday came quick, the wedding party, which consisted of Kara, Hayley, Spencer, and Tony Renzulli had a busy day ahead. The girls were getting their hair and nails done and the guys were picking up their tuxes and getting haircuts. The Reagan men as well as Spencer and Tony decorated the house for Christmas before the Rehearsal Dinner.

The rehearsal dinner was a small affair, held at the Reagan house, with just the family and the wedding party.

As everyone sat down at the table, Frank stood up. "Before I get started, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to help celebrate Jamie and Eddie's wedding. Now, Congratulations to my son Jamie, and new daughter-in-law, Eddie. What a whirlwind 7 months you've had. From the attempt on Jamie's life, which we are all extremely thankful to Eddie for her quick thinking, their engagement, and now the new life they are bringing into the world. The love you have for each other is obvious to all those who look at you. Eddie, welcome to our family, and thank you for bringing a smile back to Jamie's face. He is happiest around you. Jamie, I see the way you look at Eddie and it's the same way that I looked at my Mary. Enjoy each other, love each other, and in about 5 months your life is about to change in the best way ever. "

Frank held up his glass, "To Jamie and Eddie !"

"To Jamie and Eddie!", everyone repeated as they toasted them.

"I'd just like to say, I'm not surprised these two got together. I suspected Harvard here had feelings for Janko after they were riding together about a year." Tony remembered, "I confronted him about it after he went after a guy on a domestic who pushed her down. He said he didn't have feelings for her. I knew he was full of it but I didn't have any proof."

"I remember that !" Erin chimed in, "Jamie came to talk to me about it after it happened. I told him he had something special if he could spend all day in a car with her and want to spend more time with her after work. He wouldn't admit it to me either but I knew he had a thing for bossy girls." Everyone laughed and Jamie's face turned beat red.

"You never told me about this." Eddie teased, "Was this why you didn't come out to celebrate when I got off probation ?"

"Yep."

"You should have seen Eddie here go all Mama Bear on the guy that threw the Molotov cocktail into their RMP." Danny added. "She ended up getting kidnapped for it."

Eddie just shook her head, "That was probably not my brightest idea."

"You think?" Jamie teased.

"Shut up." Eddie laughed punching Jamie in the arm.

"That was only about a month after the domestic call." Renzulli noted.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who saw it, Hayley and I were out with them one night a few months after they started working together." Spencer commented. "I called him out on it then and he denied it big time."

Kara was shaking her head in agreement, "When Jamie asked to ride with me when no one else would, Eddie was pissed. I could never figure out why until I really got to know both of them and see them interact. Then I suspected what everyone else did in the precinct. When I finally asked Eddie about it she told me nothing was going on but I could tell she wanted it to." Now it was Eddie's turn to turn red.

"How in the world did you let these two stay in a car with each other all these years?" Henry asked Tony.

"These two were my best pair of partners in the house. I never could prove anything so I wasn't splitting up my best team for a 'maybe.' Tony told Henry.

"I think I need to pay more attention to what's going on with my male/female partnerships out there." Frank chuckled, only half serious.

"I think we were just coming to terms with how we were feeling then and neither of us knew how to handle it too well. At least that was the case for me. I got much better at putting my feelings in a box after that." Jamie recalled.

"For me too, Eddie added, however, I don't know how well of a job we did though, because for almost a year we argued and butted heads about almost everything. We kept testing each other and challenging each other to ride with someone else if we didn't like certain decisions."

Frank just continued to shake his head listening to stories of Jamie and Eddie on the job. "Honestly, that's what probably solidified your relationship. You weathered the storms together and despite your disagreements and arguments, you worked it out and got through it. It is a sign of a great partnership both in and out of the car.

"Uncle Jamie, why didn't you just stop riding with Eddie so you guys could start dating." Jack asked.

"Well, we just enjoyed each other's company so much that we didn't want to stop being partners and take a chance on something we weren't sure would even work out." Jamie told him.

"What made you change your mind?" Sean added.

"We realized that our feelings for each other were becoming like the elephant in the car. They were starting to get in the way and it didn't help that I was dating someone when the Sorrento shooting happened. Eddie said.

"With her being shot and me being shot at, it was just too much for us to ignore. Life is too short, especially in our line of work. There was no way we could hide it any longer. At that point we knew each other so well, there was no need to date. I knew what I wanted and was hoping Eddie still felt the same." Jamie confessed leaning over to give Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing about Jamie and Eddie's relationship both in and out of the car before they got engaged.

"Well, ladies, I think it's time to go." Erin called out. "It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow." The girls were staying at Erin's.

"Guess I need to leave." Eddie told Jamie. "I love you."

"I love you too, I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you two with me. " Jamie told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, we've rarely spent a night apart since we've been together, but we'll have every day for the rest of our lives to spend with each other and the little one's we'll have." Eddie smiled.

"Already planning for more, are we?" Jamie teased, repeating her comment from Thanksgiving.

"I hope so, being an only child was lonely, I don't want that for our child." Eddie said laying her head on his chest.

"I'd love to have a bunch of kids, but why don't we save this conversation until after we get married and have this little one." Jamie commented while rubbing her belly.

Kara walked over to them, "All right you two, save this for tomorrow night. Say your good nights, she's coming with us."

"Night Jamie, I love you." Eddie gushed.

"I love you too, Eddie." Jamie said leaning in to give her a kiss.

"No more kissing, you can make up for it tomorrow. " Hayley interrupted separating the soon to be husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. I do not own Blue Bloods, or these characters. Credit to BB for some of the dialogue.

Don't forget to read and review.

Chapter 10

Eddie woke up an hour before her alarm Saturday morning. She was feeling excited and nervous all at the same time. She couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. Eddie walked into the kitchen to make some toast to hopefully settle her nerves. Erin was already up and starting to get things ready to make breakfast for all the girls.

"Hey, I thought you weren't getting up until 8." Erin asked.

"Yeah, that was the plan but between the excitement and my nerves, I woke up early." Eddie told her.

"It's your wedding day, nerves are part of the day." Erin explained. "Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour, hopefully it will help keep your mind off your nerves for a while."

"I've never felt nerves like this before. My stomach feels like it's doing flips." Eddie said rubbing her stomach. "I think I'm going to grab a piece of toast while you're cooking and see if that helps any."

"Eddie, I don't think what you're feeling might is nerves." Erin hinted.

"What could it be then? Do you think everything's OK with the baby? Eddie said concerned.

"Everything's fine, I think you're feeling the baby move." Erin smiled.

"Really ? I thought it should be harder, like a kick "

"Not in the beginning, it just feels like flutters or nerves." Erin explained.

"I need to tell Jamie." Eddie grinned holding her belly. "He'll be so excited."

"Jamie probably won't be able to feel it right now, only you. When you start to those harder kicks then he'll be able to."

"Oh, he'll be so disappointed." Eddie sighed.

"He'll be able to feel it soon enough." Erin said. "In the meantime, let's get you fed, you're getting married today.

Erin's apartment

Kara's sister, Amy, is a hairdresser and came over to do all the girls' hair and makeup before the wedding. She did Eddie's hair in loose curls and pulled the top up in the back. The rest of the girls were done in loose curls with one side pulled up. Hayley, the maid of honor, had her hair done like Eddie's with both sides pulled up.

The bridesmaids' dresses were navy blue halter dresses with a silver sash and silver shawls. Nikki, being an usher had a very simple navy knee length dress with a silver sash.

Eddie's dress was a white satin Jacquard, the bodice was form fitting with a sweetheart neckline and a raised waistline, slightly higher than a natural waistline, which turned out to be perfect for her baby bump. The skirt was full which also gave some camouflage to her belly. Her veil attached to the clip holding her hair back. Hayley made Eddie fancy white sneakers to wear under her dress since her knee was still healing.

"Eddie, you look stunning." Nikki gushed. "Uncle Jamie isn't going to know what hit him."

"I think the dress fits you better now than when you first tried it on. You were meant to get pregnant." Hayley smiled.

"Thanks. . . I think." Eddie laughed, "I wouldn't change a thing. I thought I wanted to hide my belly, but now I don't care if people can tell I pregnant. As unexpected as it was, Jamie and I are very happy about it."

"The limo's here." announced Kara, "Time to get you to the church.

The Reagan House

"Jamie, it's 10:45, are you almost ready? We need to leave in 10 minutes." Danny called.

"Yeah, just having trouble with this bow tie. I don't wear these often." Jamie said nervously walking down the steps.

"Has it been that long since you wore one of these?" Spencer teased.

"The crowd I hang these days doesn't require fancy attire." Jamie laughed, "Besides, I think my nerves are getting to me a bit."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Spencer asked, "You're marrying the love of your life today."

"Doesn't matter, nerves come with the day." Henry recalled, "I think my hands shook through the entire mass when Betty and I got married."

"I was nervous as hell for the entire week before, "Frank added, but second I saw my Mary walk up that aisle my nerves went away. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. It will be for you too."

"Thanks, Dad. I didn't think I would get nervous, I love Eddie, we've been inseparable for 5 years, living together and starting a family." Jamie confessed.

"Just the word wedding will cause the nerves." Danny confirmed, "Do you remember waiting in the limo for me because I kept running back into the house. I thought I forgot my keys, then I realized I didn't need them. Then I couldn't find the rings and Joe had to run after me and remind me that he had them. I was a mess until I said "I do." I think Linda was afraid I was going to back out, she had a death grip on my hand. Jamie laughed remembering Danny's rantings that day.

Jamie took a deep breath and straightened his tie in the mirror as he walked out. In less than an hour he would be married to his soulmate.

The men arrived at the church 45 minutes before the 12:00 ceremony and were escorted to the back room. Jamie paced back and forth like an impatient child, he just wanted to start his married life with Eddie.

"Hey Kid, take a deep breath, it's almost time." Danny informed him.

The women arrived at St. Angelus about 15 minutes before the ceremony. Hayley and Kara helped Eddie out of the car while Erin and Nikki straightened out her dress.

Eddie took a deep breath while holding on to her belly.

"Are you Ok there, Eddie ?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I just wish the baby would settle down, I think the baby's as excited as I am." Eddie chuckled, "It's making me a little jumpy.

"The baby is excited because its parents are finally getting married." Hayley smiled.

"Are you ready to marry my grandson, Eddie ?" Henry called. Eddie had asked Henry to walk her up the aisle but didn't tell Jamie about it. She thought it would be a nice surprise.

Jamie, Danny, Spencer, and Tony walked up to the altar precisely at noon. Shortly after, the music started playing for Erin, Kara, and Hayley's entrance. As the wedding march started, Eddie and Henry stood at the back of the church. Jamie had a tear in his eye realizing that Eddie had asked his grandfather to give her away. As soon as Jamie got a good look at his Eddie walking up the aisle more tears formed and his nerves went away as he focused only on her. His dad was right.

Henry gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek before handing her off to Jamie.

"Hey, how are you, handsome?" Eddie smiled

"Better now that you showed up." Jamie teased as he grabbed her hand. "How are you? You are beautiful."

"Thanks, I'm good but someone else is a bit excited." Eddie gushed.

Jamie smiled.

Fr. Quinn started, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edit Marie Janko and Jameson Henry Reagan in Holy Matrimony."

Jamie and Eddie's niece Nikki will do the reading for us today.

"1 Corinthians Chapter 13, 4-7

 _"Love is patient; love is kind. Love is not jealous, it does not put on airs, it is not snobbish. Love is never rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not prone to anger; neither does it brood over injuries. Love does not rejoice in what is wrong but rejoices with the truth. There is no limit to love's forbearance, to its trust, its hope, its power to endure."_

"Eddie and Jamie, please join hands." Fr. Quinn continued.

"Do you Edit Marie take Jameson Henry to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of your life."

Eddie - "I do"

"Do you Jameson Henry take Edit Marie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of your life."

Jamie - "I do

Jamie and Eddie have written additional vows to each other.

E - "I will always have your back."

J - "If you fall behind I'll wait up."

E - "I'll earn your respect, and pay you respect every day we have."

J - "I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry."

E - "I'll be your medic, your Chaplin in our Army of. . . three." Eddie placed hers and Jamie's hands on her belly.

J and E - "No retreat, no surrender"

J - "You can count on me."

E - "And you can count on me."

There were lots of "Awes" and "How sweets" heard from the congregation after their vows.

"Can we have the rings, please?" Danny and Hayley hand over the rings to Fr. Quinn to be blessed.

"Jamie" Fr. hands Jamie her ring.

"Eddie, you are the love of my life, my partner, and my best friend." as he places the ring on her finger.

"Eddie" Fr. hands Eddie his ring.

"Jamie, you are the love of my life, my partner, and my best friend." as she places the ring on his finger.

"Jamie and Eddie are now going to offer flowers to their mothers and to Jamie's brother." Jamie and Eddie walk over to the blessed mother and lay flowers on her altar in memory of both their moms. They then walk to over the altar of St. Joseph and lay flowers in memory of Joe.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jamie and Eddie stepped forward towards and wrapped their arms around each other for a passionate kiss. As they broke apart Fr. Quinn announced. . .

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jameson Reagan.

Once in the limo on the way to the reception, Eddie relaxed and put her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Hey, Mrs. Reagan? Jamie said smiling

Eddie smile leaning over to place a long drawn out kiss on Jamie, "I like hearing that, Mr. Reagan." They slowly pulled away from each other smiling.

"Guess what ? I felt the baby move this morning. I was thinking it was nerves and Erin told me it wasn't. And let me tell you, this little rookie of ours is either really active or I'm a lot more nervous today than I thought." Eddie laughed.

"Is the baby moving now ? I want to feel it." Jamie told her.

"Yeah, I can feel it but I don't know if you can yet. It's like nervous butterflies for me. Give me your hand." Eddie put his hand under her belly. "Do you feel that ?"

Jamie slowly moved his hand back and forth under her belly. "No, I don't feel anything."

"Aww, I was hoping that you might." Eddie said sadly, "I'm sure it won't be long, I'll be as big as a house soon enough."

"What does that have to do with feeling the baby kick?" Jamie laughed.

"When the baby is bigger, you'll be able to feel it."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie with her facing him, "Come here, I want to enjoy these last few minutes alone, we'll be at the reception soon and I want to spend some time kissing my wife."

Eddie draped her legs over his and put her arms around Jamie's neck. "I love hearing you call me that." With that, Jamie leaned in and kissed his wife.

The reception, like the wedding, was a small one for family and close friends, including some from the 12th. They had a buffet dinner with lots of food choices. Their friends from the 12th were having a little too much fun tapping glasses for them to kiss.

Their first dance was to What a Wonderful World. Jamie held Eddie close while they reminisced about the very first time they danced to this song. It was the first time they admitted their feelings for each other and that they were willing to put that aside to keep their work partnership.

When it came time for the toasts, Hayley got up first to speak about her best friends.

"The first time I met Jamie was when Eddie set me up with him after his friend Spencer wanted to take her out. I had heard lots of stories about her training officer, Jamie Reagan. The way she talked about him I really thought she was interested but when she set me up with him I just figured I read her wrong. After seeing them together I knew I was right and called her out on it, she denied it, of course. It was months later when I found out that they had actually kissed for the first time that night, and blew it off as a drunken mistake. She would tell me about everything they did together and they spent more time together than most couples I know, I mean how many couples spend 12 -16 hours a day together plus days off and still get along? I did finally get Eddie to admit she had feelings for Jamie but she didn't want to give up their partnership and lose her best friend. Jamie, she has never been happier since you guys got together. Thank you for making her so happy and I wish you a long and happy life together. I love you ! !"

Danny's speech was next, "What can I say about my kid brother, Jamie and his new wife. He's never done anything conventionally. Heck, he went to law school to become a cop. He was the only cop on the beat with a law degree, then he ended up being a TO for this spunky blond rookie and didn't know what hit him. Jamie would never admit that he had feelings for Eddie. The closest he got was talking about her non-stop for hours after too many beers one night early in their partnership. I knew it then and could see how much they cared about each other when they were together. After 5 years as partners, it took them only 48 hours to get engaged and now just 7 months later they are married and starting a family. I'm just glad they finally figured it out. Welcome to the family, Eddie ! Love you guys !"

The night continued with dancing and catching up with friends from the 12th. Eddie took it easy on the dancing since her leg wasn't completely healed.

After the bouquet and garter tosses, it was time to cut the cake, Jamie and Eddie held nothing back and smashed the cake into Danny and Hayley's faces. Once everyone was cleaned up Eddie and Jamie continued with their cake cutting. Jamie made sure he got icing on Eddie's lips just so he could have an excuse to kiss her more. Danny and Hayley had to break them up.

"Save that for later, Kid." Danny teased. Jamie and Eddie just laughed.

Jamie and Eddie made their rounds visiting all their guests until they finished up with Frank and Pop. They gave them an envelope.

"You need to open this now." Pop told them.

When they opened the envelope they found that Frank and Pop paid for them to spend their wedding night at the Ritz Carlton Hotel complete with a room service breakfast.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't have to do this." Jamie told them.

"Every couple needs to have a special night after their wedding, it's a tradition. My parents did it for your Grandmother and I. . ." Henry started.

"and Pop and Grandma Betty did it for your Mom and I" Frank continued.

"Mom and Dad did it for Linda and me when we got married too." Danny added hearing the conversation. "It's a Reagan tradition."

"I like traditions." Eddie noted, "Thank you for this wonderful gift."

"I hope you are ready to leave the limo will be leaving in 15 minutes." Frank told them.

"Erin and I packed you an overnight bag for tonight and I will pick you up at one tomorrow with your luggage and take you to the airport for your flight." Danny stated, "Don't you worry, we've got everything planned out."

"Well then, Eddie, I think we need to say our goodbyes."

Jamie and Eddie arrived at the Ritz-Carlton about 40 minutes later and were escorted to one of their Honeymoon suites. Jamie opened the door and carried Eddie over the threshold to their room.

"Oh. my. goodness, look at this room, it's huge !" Eddie exclaimed. "I think your old apartment could fit in here."

"Hey, Mrs. Reagan, why don't you come and sit here with me." Jamie called out. Eddie turned around and saw Jamie sitting on the bed with his tie off and his shirt untucked and unbuttoned.

"Lookin' good, there Mr. Reagan", Eddie smiled as she walked over to where he was sitting.

As soon as she got close, Jamie grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her with everything he had. He unzipped her dress and pushed it to the floor. Before she knew it Jamie had lifted her out of the dress and laid her down on the bed never once losing contact with her. The newlyweds enjoyed exploring every inch of each other just like it was their first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update but between craft shows, Kindergartners, and report cards I didn't have much time to write. Hopefully I can update a little quicker for the next few episodes.

I don't own these characters, I just enjoy writing about them.

Chapter 11

Eddie woke up the next morning with Jamie's arms wrapped around her and one hand on her belly. This is how they woke up almost every morning since they found out they were going to be an army of three. She remembered Jamie telling her it was his way of feeling her belly grow. They were finally married and officially a family. She put her hand on top of his and laced their fingers together. She couldn't imagine being any happier. Eddie thought that this was the happiest she's ever been her life. How did she ever get this lucky ?

"Mmmm, good morning, Mrs. Reagan." Jamie mumbled waking up and pulling her into him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Reagan." Eddie returned turning her head to kiss him.

Jamie ran his fingers under her belly and Eddie giggled. "Do that again." Eddie asked. Jamie rubbed her belly again, and again Eddie giggled.

"What are you giggling at?"

"When you rub my belly, it feels like I'm being tickled from the inside." Eddie beamed. "The baby likes it."

"Oh yeah, I really wish I could feel it." Jamie told her.

"Me too, it's really weird, but really cool at the same time. Eddie smiled.

Jamie continued to run his fingers under her belly for a few more minutes, he loved hearing Eddie giggle and he finally felt he was a little more involved in the pregnancy. The baby was responding to his touch, he loved that he could do that even if he couldn't feel the baby yet, their little rookie could feel him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Eddie smiled still curled up in Jamie's arms.

"We're married now, forever is all we have." Jamie promised as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I love the sound of that." Eddie grinned as she rolled over to face him. "What time is it ?"

"Almost 10, and we have three hours before Danny is picking us up."

"Three hours, huh?" Eddie smirked sliding closer to Jamie wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Yep", Jamie barely got out before Eddie engulfed him in a kiss and rolled over on top of him.

They were just out of the shower when the knock on the door came indicating their food had arrived.

"I'll get the food, you finish drying off." Jamie instructed putting on his robe and kissing Eddie.

The waiter brought the cart in and set up their food on the table. Jamie tipped him and let him out before letting Eddie know she could come out.

Eddie's hair was down and still wet but she was dressed. She looked down at the spread of food that was on the table.

"Wow, your Dad and Pop sure ordered a lot of food." Eddie commented.

"Well, they have been eating with you for a while now." Jamie teased as she smacked him on the arm. "I guess they'd knew we'd be hungry after our wedding night."

"I'm not complaining, our rookie is really hungry this morning." Eddie stated.

"Oh really, and mom isn't hungry at all ?" Jamie teased kissing her on the lips. Jamie pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

"Ok, so maybe I'm a little hungry too." Eddie confessed.

Jamie and Eddie checked out and met Danny outside the hotel at 1 pm. He had picked up all their luggage before meeting them.

"Are you two kids ready to go?" Danny asked.

"I think so, did you get all 3 bags?" Eddie asked. "And the garment bag?"

"Yes and yes" Danny laughed.

"Thanks", Jamie replied handing him another garment bag. "Here is the tux and Eddie's dress. After you take the tux back, drop off the dress back at the house."

"Got it! Now let's get you to the airport." Danny proclaimed.

Danny dropped of Jamie and Eddie two hours before their flight.

Jamie handed Danny an envelope, "Here's our hotel information for tonight and Friday, as well as the cruise information and the flight home for whoever is coming to pick us up."

"I'm pretty sure it will be me unless I catch a case then Erin or Nikki will come get you." Danny relayed.

"Just send one of us a text Saturday morning so we know who to look for." Eddie chimed in. "Come on, Mr. Reagan, the rookie and I need to eat and we still need to get through security and find our gate."

"You just ate 3 hours ago." Jamie commented.

"I'm growing a human, I need fuel and energy." Eddie reminded him.

Danny just stood there laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Jamie asked.

"You two, that's what. You act like you've been married 10 years not a day." he teased, "But I guess that's to be expected when you're locked in an RMP for what 5 years ?"

"Very funny" Jamie smirked, "Thanks for the lift, see you next weekend."

"See you guys later, have a great time. At least you don't have to worry about getting her pregnant, you've already got that covered." Danny laughed hugging them both.

"Yeah, I had to make sure I marked my territory." Jamie bragged.

"You're such a jerk, it's a good thing I love you !" Eddie quipped as she smacked him in the arm.

They arrived in Ft. Lauderdale about 6 that night. They were staying at a hotel close to the cruise terminal so they wouldn't have to go very far in the morning. Once they checked into the hotel, Jamie texted his Dad and Danny to let them know they had arrived safe and sound. They walked to a small diner close to the hotel for dinner. By the time they got back to their room it was around 9.

"Ugh, I am so tired, I think the craziness and stress of the last week is finally getting to me." Eddie said plopping down on the bed.

"Good thing we still have two weeks off and the next five days of warm sun and relaxation before heading back home for Christmas." Jamie reminded her.

"And we get to spend our very first Christmas together as a married couple." Eddie smiled.

"My two favorite things, being married to and having a baby with my best friend. " Jamie beamed laying down next to Eddie.

Eddie curled up next to Jamie with her head on his chest. "Jamie ? Do you ever think we could be too happy ?" Eddie questioned.

"What? What do you mean ?"

"I mean, after everything happened with the shooting and us finally admitting how we felt about each other we've been riding this high, we got engaged, found out we're pregnant, you got a promotion, and we got married. All this has happened so fast and we're happy. You are happy right ?"

"Yes, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life, I married the love of my life and we're starting a family." Jamie reassured her. "What's this about ?

"I . . I guess I'm just worried that since everything happened so fast it may not last." Eddie worried.

"Eddie, we'll have our challenges in life, we had them on the job. We disagreed, we argued, we yelled, and we worked it out. We'll do that as a couple too. We know how to work through things, that's one of the reasons we are so strong together both on and off the job." Jamie reminded her. Do you think you're hormones are causing you too worry?"

"Yeah, I guess it's possible. I'm tired too." Eddie confessed.

"Let's talk about something else. Don't we have a doctor's appointment for the baby after Christmas ? Jamie asked.

"Yep, the 28th. The Rookie's 20 week scan." Eddie confirmed.

"Didn't Dr. Miller say we can find out the sex of the baby if we wanted to." Jamie inquired.

"Yes she did. Do you want to ?"

"Honesty, no. The pregnancy was a surprise and I'd like to be surprised when the baby's born. There aren't many surprises in life anymore, I want to feel the excitement again that I felt when we found out we were pregnant." Jamie confided. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I did want to find out, and even though I was scared, finding out we were pregnant was overwhelming and exciting. Feeling that again would be amazing." Eddie admitted. "I guess it's settled then, we'll find out what we're having the day we meet our Rookie."

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie lovingly on the lips. "I love you, Mrs. Reagan."

"I love you too, Mr. Reagan." Eddie returned kissing Jamie more intensely while rolling over on top of him.

"I thought you were tired?" Jamie smirked.

"Looks like I got my second wind." Eddie purred before guiding her tongue into his mouth. They made quick work of ditching their clothes and devouring each other before falling asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

Jamie and Eddie woke up a little later than planned since they forgot to set their alarm. They only had 2 hours to get to the cruise terminal by check in. This was the first cruise for both of them and they really had wanted to get there early so they didn't have to rush. They got quick showers, packed up their things, and called a cab. While they were waiting they ate a quick breakfast in the hotel.

"It's a good thing we got a hotel close to the terminal." Eddie said sitting down at a table.

"I guess we were more tired than we thought." Jamie replied.

"Well, the last week has been pretty busy, I mean we did just get married 2 days ago." Eddie laughed.

"I'm sure the lack of sleep the last few nights, didn't help. " Jamie smirked rubbing the back of her hand.

The cab dropped them off at the terminal with 15 minutes to spare. The check in went smoothly, after dropping off their small bags in their state room they went up on deck to wait for the ship to disembark. They walked around the main deck stopping along the rails to take in all that was going on around them until it was time to leave. They stopped at the railing to watch the people below wave to the passengers on the ship. Jamie stood behind Eddie with his hands wrapped around her. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. Eddie leaned back putting her head on his chest. "I love you, too."

The next day they had a stop at Key West. Jamie and Eddie spent the day sightseeing and eating at local restaurants before heading back for their 7pm departure from port.

"Hey, how are you feeling." Jamie asked Eddie when he noticed she was slowing down.

"I'm a little tired, I didn't think I would have to deal with this again until closer to the end of the pregnancy."

"You're growing a tiny human, it's hard work." Jamie told her lovingly as he leaned over to give her a kiss. I know it's early but we can go back to our room and relax for the rest of the night.

"That would be nice, except I won't be able to go that long without eating." Eddie laughed. "Like you said, I'm growing a tiny human."

"I figured that, we could either call for room service or go upstairs and grab something to eat."

"That might work", Eddie agreed.

Jamie and Eddie held hands as they took their time walking back to the ship. Shortly after to returning to the ship it started to rain and continued through the evening. They curled up together in bed watching a movie until Eddie woke up in the middle of the night. The storm had intensified over night and was causing the ship to sway more than usual.

"Hey babe, you OK ?" Jamie asked feeling her stir in his arms.

"No, not really." Eddie answered back. "The swaying of the ship is making me feel nauseous."

"I didn't think you got motion sickness ?"

"I never have before." Eddie stated. "I guess it's the pregnancy that's causing it.

"Are you sure it's not just the baby moving?" Jamie asked

"No, this is different, it more like the morning sickness I felt."

"What can I do to help ?" Jamie asked.

"Just hold me."

"That's easy, I was planning on doing that anyway." Jamie smiled as he leaned over to give her a kiss on her temple. Eddie curled into Jamie with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly so Jamie could feel her belly against him. He loved having the baby between them. He couldn't wait until the baby was actually laying there between them to touch and hold. Until then this would be one of his favorite moments. He slowly rubbed the side of her belly hoping it would help relax her.

Eddie stirred several times during the night but always came back to curl into Jamie. He was her happy place. Jamie woke close to 9, it was still storming. Eddie had finally fallen into a restful sleep after the last time she was up at about 6:30 am. He didn't want to wake her so he just enjoyed watching her sleep. He brushed her hair away from her face, gave her a little peck on the head and put his hand back on her stomach. She pulled him closer to her.

He was softly rubbing her stomach as he started to drift off again, all of the sudden he felt something very soft against his hand. Eddie opened her eyes and immediately put her hand on top of his.

"Eddie, are you alright ?"

"Yeah, I just felt something weird." Eddie told him.

"Me too." Jamie confirmed.

"What ? What did you feel?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, I was rubbing your stomach when I felt it."

"I wonder if that was the baby?"

"Did it feel like a kick ?" Jamie asked.

"I'm really not sure, I've never been pregnant before so I don't know what it feels like. Eddie said sarcastically. Jamie just smirked back at her. "Do whatever you were doing again and let's see." Jamie softly rubbed her stomach in the same spot as before but nothing happened. He tried again in different spots but no reaction. "Oh well, it will happen when we least expect it."

They curled back up together with both their hands on her growing belly when they felt it again at the same time. They knew exactly what it was. Their baby had kicked.

The storm continued for most of the day, Eddie was still not feeling well so they stayed in their room for most of the day except when they got hungry.

As dinner time rolled around the storm and the water had settled letting Eddie start to recover from her nausea.

"Are you sure you want to go to the formal dinner?" Jamie asked. "We could just go grab something quick."

"Yes, I'm sure. I bought a new fancy dress for the occasion and it's not going to sit in the bag. Besides, I want a picture of us dressed up."

"You do realize, we just had pictures taken of us dressed up at our wedding a few days ago." Jamie reminded her as he got ready.

"How could I forget, I think that was the longest 45 minutes of my life. No one tells you about that when you're planning a wedding." Eddie vented. Just then Eddie walked out in a knee length dress that accentuated her legs and the pregnancy.

"W-Wow !" Jamie stammered. "You look . . . amazing."

Eddie smiled, "I think all that sleep made my stomach pop again, there's definitely no denying I'm pregnant now."

"That's just fine with me, I want to show off my pregnant wife." Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss.

Before dinner they had their pictures taken and met 3 very nice couples at dinner. After dinner they walked along the deck with only the lights of the ship visible. They stopped at the back of the ship and just watched the wake of the ship. Jamie put his arm around Eddie, while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think this is the most relaxing thing I've ever experienced. Whoever thought watching the wake would be so mesmerizing." Eddie commented.

"Yeah really, what a great way to clear our minds of all the work stress and enjoy the rest of our Honeymoon and Christmas. We have a week and a half left before we have to go back to work." Jamie agreed.

"I think I'm going to take a video of this so I can watch it when I'm stressed."

"Great idea, but why don't you wait until it's light out, you'll get a better picture." Jamie suggested.

The next day was spent shopping at the vendors in Cozumel, and swimming in the ship's pool. They had to cancel the excursion they had planned since Eddie was pregnant but they didn't mind. They loved having time for just the two of them. Whenever they had time to waste, they always found themselves at the back of the ship watching the wake.

Their last night on the ship was filled with fun dinner conversations and even a show in the lounge with an acapella group singing Christmas songs. On their way back to their room they stopped once again at the back of the boat to take in the relaxing sounds.

Jamie leaned over to Eddie and whispered, "I wish we were the only ones here so I could make love to my wife here on the deck with the relaxing sounds of the water."

Eddie grinned at the thought of that, "Out in the open, Mr. Reagan, I'm surprised at you." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"You know, I did make a 5 minute video of the wake earlier today." Eddie told him.

"That's great, but I think we would need something longer than that." Jamie teased.

Eddie punched Jamie in the arm, "I can put it on a loop, silly."

"Well, then what are we waiting for Mrs. Reagan."

Jamie and Eddie woke up the next morning in each other's arms completely relaxed.

"I think that's the best night sleep I've had in weeks", Eddie smiled.

"Me too." Jamie agreed. "I don't want to get up, but we have an hour to get the luggage out and I'm hungry so I'm sure you are starving."

"Yeah, we are getting very hungry." Eddie smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Ooh, give me your hand." Eddie placed Jamie's hand on the side of her belly. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's light but I felt a little tap against my hand. I can't imagine what that will feel like when the baby kicks harder." Jamie grinned.

"Oh geez, I hadn't thought about that yet." Eddie laughed.

"Let's worry about that later, we need to get up."

Jamie and Eddie ate overlooking the water and the shoreline as they were getting closer to port. After breakfast they found themselves taking one last walk around the ship and stopping at what turned out to be their spot at the back of the ship enjoying the sight and sounds of the wake.

"This has been the most amazing vacation, I've ever had." Eddie told Jamie as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have never been so happy in my life." He wrapped his arms around her and met her lips with passion and intensity. They didn't care who was watching. As they slowly pulled apart Jamie confessed, "While we were riding together I used to dream about all of this happening and now it has. It is so much better than I ever imagined." Eddie had tears in her eyes as she stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too."

Just then Jamie's phone beeped. He looked down at the text message.

"It's Danny, he caught a case so Erin will be picking us up from the airport tomorrow."

Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and walked over to an empty lounge chair. They sat together with Eddie sitting between Jamie's legs. She leaned back with her head on his chest. They stayed there reliving their favorite memories from the past week while they waited to be called to disembark.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long to get out again. This chapter was turning out to be really long so I split it into two. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Please read and review. Thanks for reading !

Chapter 12

Erin met them at the airport shortly after 3.

"Oh my goodness, Eddie, look at you !" Erin gushed as she gave Eddie a hug and rubbed her belly.

"I know, I really popped this week. No denying it now." Eddie laughed. "I have to get a new coat, I can't get this one zipped now."

"You look absolutely adorable."

"I missed you too, Sis." Jamie laughed as he put the luggage in the trunk.

"Sorry, welcome home." Erin said giving Jamie a hug, "I'm excited about your little one."

"I can see that." Jamie chuckled. "Do you think we can get in the car and get my wife and little one out of the cold and snow?"

Eddie laughed, she enjoyed the way the Reagan siblings picked on each other. She knew it wasn't fun for Jamie as a child but he has more fun with as an adult. As an only child, she never had that. Eddie hoped that they would be lucky enough to have more than one child so they would get to enjoy that.

"What were you laughing at? Jamie asked Eddie after they got into the backseat of Erin's car.

"I love watching your relationship with your siblings, I never had that. I hope that we're lucky enough to have more than one so they have that kind of a relationship too." Eddie admitted.

"I'd love to have several too but let's enjoy being married and having our little Rookie here." Jamie smiled rubbing Eddie's belly.

"I can't decide if I want to smile or throw up around you two." Erin teased.

"Thanks, Sis." Jamie said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness though, Jamie, you have been happier than ever before since you and Eddie got together." Erin acknowledged. "I couldn't be happier for you and thank you, Eddie for making my little brother so happy."

"Erin, he's made me happier than I've ever been too." Eddie confirmed kissing Jamie on the cheek.

"Dad wanted you to know that Pop made chili today if you want to come for dinner tonight." Erin told them. "Personally, I think they want to know how your cruise was. It was the topic of conversation last Sunday night at dinner. I think they're jealous."

"I think we'll pass tonight, we haven't home in over a week and we have lots of unpacking and laundry to do. Besides we'll see them tomorrow. I'll send Dad a text and let him know." Jamie replied.

While Jamie texted Frank, the girls talked about the baby and the cruise.

J - Thanks for the invite for dinner but we're going to go home tonight.

F - OK, will we see you at church ?

J - Yes, we'll be there.

Erin pulled up to their house as Jamie was finishing up his last message.

"I loved the cruise and I would do it again but I'm so glad to be home. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight." Eddie stated as she started to walk up to the house."

"Don't you go through that door yet." Jamie called out to her.

"Well you better get up here fast because the Rookie and I are getting cold out here." Eddie yelled back.

"We definitely can't have you two getting cold." Jamie added as he brought some of the luggage up, put it on the porch, and opened the door. Jamie kissed Eddie sweetly then picked her up and carried her over the threshold of their house for the first time as a married couple.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Reagan. I love you." Jamie whispered as he put her down inside the house.

"I love you too, Mr. Reagan." Eddie whispered back kissing him again.

"You stay inside, and I'll bring the rest of the luggage in." Jamie advised her as he brought the luggage into the house. Erin helped him bring in their remaining bags.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds, I'm going to Dad's and get some chili." Erin announced.

"Thanks for picking us up, Sis." Jamie thanked Erin. Eddie and Jamie both gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything, Erin." Eddie chimed in.

"It's so nice to be home again," Eddie smiled walking over to sit on the couch.

"It is, we're finally starting our life as husband and wife." Jamie added as he joined her on the couch and gave her a kiss.

"I guess we should get started on the unpack . . . "Jamie started to say when Eddie climbed onto his lap and devoured his mouth in a heated and needy kiss.

"I've got a better idea." Eddie told him breathless as they slowly pulled apart.

"Oh, you do, do you ?" Jamie teased.

"Yep" Eddie grinned rubbing her hips on his lap and running her hands on Jamie's chest under his shirt.

A low groan escape Jamie's lips, "You really don't play fair." Jamie growled as he wrapped his hands around Eddie's waist to pull her closer.

"Not when there's something I want." Eddie confessed pulling Jamie's shirt off. She leaned down to place kisses on his shoulders and chest. As she leaned down she slowly moved back and forth on his lap causing more groans from Jamie.

Jamie leaned back while his hands were exploring her new larger breasts.

"Take me upstairs, Reagan, I want to make love to my husband in my own bed.

Jamie lifted Eddie up off his lap and carried her in his arms upstairs and made love to his wife.

The next morning Jamie woke up in his favorite position, his arms around his new wife and his hand on her now very obvious pregnant belly. He pulled her into him and slowly rubbed her belly. He smiled when he felt light kicks under his hand.

"Good morning, little one. Mommy and Daddy love you." Jamie whispered leaning down to kiss her belly.

Jamie's talking woke Eddie up but she just smiled as she listened to her new husband talking to their unborn child.

"I can't wait to watch you hold our little rookie." Eddie gushed. "You are going to be an amazing Dad."

Jamie leaned over to kiss Eddie on the lips, "You are going to be an amazing Mom, as well."

Jamie and Eddie arrived in Bay Ridge for dinner about an hour earlier than usual to show off the pictures they took on their honeymoon.

"So how was the Honeymoon?", Henry asked.

"After I got over the nausea the first day, the trip was great." Eddie relayed.

"Evidently, rough water and pregnancy don't mix." Jamie added.

"I think the baby just wanted some growing time. 18 hours later I woke up with this." Eddie smiled showing off the size of her belly.

"Enjoy it while you're small, you won't feel the same way when you can see your feet." Erin added. "Dinner is ready."

"Great, I'm starving !" Eddie announced.

"What's new?" Jamie teased getting a well deserved smack from Eddie as they made their way to the dining room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Jamie, please be honest, tell me if you think this dress is too revealing for church ?", Eddie asked stepping into the bathroom where he was shaving.

Jamie's jaw dropped when she walked in wearing a low cut hunter green velvet wrap dress that showed off every one of her new curves.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing that's a yes ?" Eddie said scrunching up her nose.

"UGH, I bought the dress 3 weeks ago thinking I could wear it for Christmas but wasn't expecting for my boobs to be this big or to be showing this much yet. I can't walk into church with my boobs hanging out. Eddie rambled.

Jamie finally got his composure together. "Eddie, WOW, you look amazing!

"Really?"

"Really! I do agree that it's a little too revealing for church but it really looks amazing on you." Jamie told her wiping off his face.

"UGH, just great, I don't have anything else to wear right now." Eddie stressed almost starting to cry.

"We'll take care of it and you'll be the best looking lady at church tonight. Do we have any safety pins ? 

"Oh, that's a great idea, I think there are some in the kitchen drawer with the rubber bands and twist ties." Eddie told him. "I'll go down and look, you can finish washing up."

Eddie found them and brought 2 upstairs. Jamie had finished up and was half dressed with an undershirt and his dress pants on.

"I found them, can you help me with this ? Eddie asked.

"Of course." Jamie replied.

Jamie took the pins and closed the gap in the front of her dress, as he did he ran his fingers in the gap between her breasts. This made Eddie jump, it was an extremely more sensitive area for her since she got pregnant.

"Oh, you need to stop that now, Mr. Reagan!" Eddie breathed, "We don't have time for that now."

Jamie just chuckled, "I love what this pregnancy is doing to your libido."

"I'm enjoying it too, but you know you can't do things like that to me and expect me to be OK." Eddie reminded him as she placed her hand on a certain area of Jamie's pants.

"That's, so not fair." Jamie sputtered.

"Now we're both hot and bothered and can't do anything about it." Eddie smirked. "Finish getting dressed, I'm going downstairs to wait for you, I can't look at you right now."

Five minutes later, Jamie joined Eddie downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"Yep, thank you for helping with the dress. Sometimes I really hate how my hormones get the better of me."

"It's really OK, we'll get through this together." Jamie confided helping her get her coat on.

They arrived at St. Angelus about twenty minutes before midnight. Eddie was in awe of all the poinsettias and lights around the church. It was more beautiful than she had seen it before, even for their wedding. They met the family inside and enjoyed listening the choir sing carols before mass began. Henry peeked over to see Jamie and Eddie holding hands and Eddie's head lying on his shoulder. It reminded him of his first Christmas with Betty, they had found out a week before they were expecting a child and couldn't wait to tell the family Christmas Day.

When mass ended Jamie took Eddie up to look at the Nativity scene at the front of the church.

"My Mom and Dad used to bring us up here after mass every year to look at the Nativity, and to talk about the true meaning of Christmas and Jesus' birth. They always took a picture of us kids in front of it. It was one of our many traditions." Jamie remembered holding Eddie to his side.

"I love that you have so many wonderful memories." Eddie replied, "I want to start traditions like that with our children."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Frank chimed in coming behind them.

"I have a great idea." Eddie grinned looking at Jamie, "We should get a picture of our family taken in front of the Nativity every year."

"I like that idea." Jamie smiled.

Eddie asked Erin to take a picture of them in front of the Nativity scene with Eddie proudly showing off her belly.

"Alright now, I want one with all of us!" Henry proclaimed.

Jamie woke up about 9 am Christmas morning. They had gotten home about 1:30 in the morning. He carefully slipped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Jamie wanted to surprise Eddie with a Christmas breakfast.

Almost an hour later, Eddie woke up with the smell of coffee and bacon drifting into the room. Half asleep, Eddie walked downstairs to see Jamie cooking breakfast.

"Mmmm, it smells so good down here." Eddie hummed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Reagan." Jamie smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. "Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Reagan."

"Can you grab us some plates ?" Jamie asked. "I'm almost finished with the pancakes and the bacon is ready to come out of the oven. The fruit is already cut up on the table."

"Wow, how long have you been up ?"

"About an hour." Jamie answered. "I wanted to make our first Christmas together special."

"I am truly the luckiest girl in the world." Eddie gushed wrapping her arms around Jamie and laying her head on his back.

Jamie turned in her arms and leaned down to kiss his wife. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

After breakfast, they sat on the couch with the Christmas tree lit and exchanged gifts. Jamie gave Eddie a new fluffy bathrobe and a new pair of Christmas pajamas since she complained she couldn't fit in hers this year. He also got her some gift cards to her favorite stores so she could get some new clothes to fit her growing belly. He also got her a heart shaped locket engraved inside with 12-David on one side and a picture of them from Eddie's rookie year on the other.

"Oh Jamie, it's beautiful, I love it" Eddie gushed.

"After the baby's born you can put our picture over 12-David and put the baby's picture on the other side." Jamie informed her.

Eddie's last gift was a charm bracelet, Jamie had started it off with a police shield charm engraved with 12-David and their years of service together (9/2013-10/2018) and a bride and groom charm with their wedding date on it. Also in the box were two baby charms, one boy and one girl.

"We can return the one we don't need and get the other engraved with the baby's birth date." Jamie explained.

"Jamie, I love it, I can't wait to wear this and the necklace today." Eddie leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I think I'd like to keep both charms though, for the future. Are you OK with that?"

"Absolutely, I definitely want more children with you."

"I am so blessed to have you in my life. Thank you for my wonderful gifts." Eddie smiled and leaned up to kiss Jamie again.

Eddie gave Jamie some new button down shirts, a gift card to his favorite bike shop, his favorite cologne, and a new leather jacket. Jamie chuckled when he saw it "Really?"

"Yes, really ! I told you yours was starting to smell like the animal it came from."

"Well, I have had the other one since I was at Harvard." Jamie admitted.

"Seriously ? Then you definitely need this one." Eddie grinned.

His last gift was a new watch engraved on the back. "I will always have your back" Love, Eddie.

"I love it, thank you !" Jamie expressed while putting his new watch on. He leaned over to give Eddie a hug and kiss. Their kiss deepened quickly and their hands were all over each other. Eddie slowly pulled away.

"You really need to stop doing this to me. We need to get dressed and be at your dad's in a little over an hour." Jamie just grinned, getting her worked up was just so easy.

They arrived in Bay Ridge in plenty of time with the apple pie Eddie made the day before.

"Merry Christmas !" Jamie called out as he and Eddie came in.

"Francis, the newlyweds have finally arrived." Henry announced. "Merry Christmas, you two !" Henry hugged both Jamie and Eddie.

"I'll take the pie into the kitchen." Jamie told Eddie.

"How's my newest GG doing ? Henry asked Eddie.

"Growing and not letting me fit into my clothes." Eddie laughed rubbing her belly.

"Give me your hand, Pop." Eddie put Henry's hand on the side of her belly. "Can you feel it ?"

"Wow, yes, thank you for that, it's been almost 17 years since I've had the chance to do that." Henry confessed with tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Pop." Eddie cried. "These are happy tears, my dear, I'm excited for you and Jameson and to have another baby around here. It's been way too long." Eddie pulled Henry into a hug just as Jamie walked over.

"Is everything Ok here." Jamie questioned.

"Eddie let me feel the baby kick." Henry stated proudly.

"It is an amazing feeling." Jamie agreed. "I never get tired of it."

"Food's on the table if you three are done over there." Danny chimed in.

Jamie, Eddie, and Henry joined the family at the table and said grace.

"Everything looks so good !" Eddie complimented. "Pops, can you pass the salad?"

"Salad?" Jamie questioned, "Are you feeling, alright?" Jamie asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine." Eddie told him pushing his hand away. "It just looks good today."

"What have you done with my wife ? Jamie inquired.

"I'm pregnant with your child and you're complaining that I want to eat healthier ?"

"I'm not complaining, it's not like you. You always pick on me for the salads I eat." Jamie explained.

"Well, this is my first pregnancy, you have nothing to compare it to." Eddie clarified eating her salad.

"So we're planning on more already ?" Danny teased.

"Oh, you should have heard that conversation on the ride back from the airport. I bet on there being another little Reagan on the way next Christmas !" Erin hinted

"What ?" Jamie and Eddie exclaimed. The rest of the table chuckled at Erin's comment.

"Ok, that's enough. Keep it civil." Henry chastised. "Another comment and you two will be on babysitting duty for the newest Reagan.

Everyone laughed while Jamie leaned over and fist bumped Henry.

They all ate quietly until Eddie asked for seconds of the salad and green beans. Jamie just shook his head.

"The turkey isn't sitting well with me tonight, but the green beans and salad are delicious." Eddie said.

"I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to start eating like the Kid here. Danny teased.

"Oh my God, this baby is turning me into you." Eddie gasped shaking her head and turning to look at Jamie.

Jamie tilted his head and just gave her a look.

Eddie returned a look and nodded.

Jamie and Eddie smiled at each other as he put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

Danny just shook his head laughing. Henry and Frank smiled at their interaction.

"Wait, what just happened?" Nikki asked.

"Sean, great partners on the job can communicate without talking." Frank explained. "You just saw what made your Uncle Jamie and Aunt Eddie great partners.

"Dad said you guys were the top partners in your precinct." Jack added.

"They were, Jack." Frank told them, "For the last four years they rode together."

"Alright, enough of the shop talk on Christmas. There are presents to open." Henry observed.

The rest of the meal was eaten quickly. They decided to exchange gifts before eating dessert

After dinner the family all gathered in the family room to exchange gifts that were sitting under the tree.

"There seem to be an awful lot of gifts under our tree this year." Frank noted.

"I guess you were extra good this year, Dad. " Danny teased.

"Actually, I think most of them are for the baby." Nikki chimed in. "Mom went a little overboard."

"What?" Eddie said shocked. "You guys didn't have to do that."

"We haven't had a little one in the family in such a long time we are all very excited." Erin told her sitting next to her on the couch.

Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie, put his hand on her belly and kissed her cheek. Eddie smiled putting her hand on his.

Nikki, Jack, and Sean opened their gifts first. Sean got a new board game - Would You Rather . . . so the kids went into the dining room to play while the adults exchanged their gifts.

Henry got some of his favorite aftershave, some crossword books, and couple new books to read. Frank got a video anthology on the history of the U.S. Marines as well as a couple bottles of whiskey.

Frank and Henry went in on gifts for the kids. They gave Erin a new leather bag for work. Danny got a new dress coat since he had never replaced his after the explosion and they gave Jamie and Eddie a gift certificate for dinner and a show in the city.

"Make sure you take the time to go before the baby comes. Take as much time as you can for yourselves before then." Henry informed them. "You'll appreciate it later."

"Eddie, we all went in together to get you some gift cards to your favorite places. I know all too well how the struggle with fitting into your clothes when you're pregnant." Erin acknowledged.

Eddie opened the envelope, "Oh my goodness, you didn't have to do this. You all are so sweet, I love you." Eddie was crying giving everyone in the room a hug.

"First babies are expensive, everything has to be purchased new. I remember Linda having to get new clothes several times during her pregnancy. That's how I figured out she was pregnant with Sean, she pulled out clothes she didn't wear normally." Danny remembered.

Eddie went over and gave Danny another hug. "It's great to have those memories." Danny smiled remembering his wife.

"The rest of these presents are for the newest Reagan." Frank informed them.

"You guys didn't have to do all this. What are you going to give her at a baby shower?" Jamie asked.

"You'll get what you register for." Erin laughed. "These are Christmas presents for the baby."

Eddie and Jamie opened one gift after the other for the baby. They got a bunch of onesies that were made up with different sayings like 'My Dad is a Sergeant', 'My parents are NYPD', 'My Grandpa is the PC'.

Eddie's favorite was the one that said, 'My Mom is a cop and she can kick your butt'. "I love it." Eddie grinned. "I'll need this is different sizes, the baby will be wearing this one all the time."

"Nikki's friend works at a shop that does these, you can have whatever you want printed on them." Erin told her.

The next box Jamie opened was a newborn onesie that looked like a NYPD uniform that read- My first uniform.

"This is great, I say the baby comes home from the hospital in this." Jamie announced.

"Oh, that is adorable, I like that idea." Eddie agreed. "We can also have the baby's first pictures taken in it."

"Boy or girl?" Danny asked.

"Yes !" Eddie confirmed.

The rest of the gifts were toys and stuffed animals, including one with a NYPD uniform on.

After all the gifts were opened everyone went back to the dining room for dessert. Eddie's apple pie and Nikki's cookies were almost gone by the time everyone was getting ready to leave.

It took Jamie, Jack, and Sean to take everything they had gotten for the baby out to the car. Jamie and Eddie said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist as they made their way to the Chevelle.

"Thank you!" Eddie whispered.

"For what?"

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had." Eddie began, "I have an amazing new family, my husband is my best friend, and we have a baby on the way. I can't imagine it could get much better."

"I can – next year we'll get to enjoy Christmas with our child." Jamie smiled, leaned in and gave his wife a long kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long delay, hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters. Please read and review. Thank you ! !

Chapter 14

Eddie was already up by the time Jamie woke that Friday morning, three days after Christmas. Eddie had a 1 pm doctor's appointment that day.

"You're up early." Jamie commented sitting next to his wife on the couch. "I guess I was tired, I never felt you get out of bed. Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and gave her a kiss.

"My back and sides were bothering me." Eddie sighed laying her head on Jamie's shoulder. "I got up and realized my belly grew again." Jamie lifted her sweatshirt to rub her belly. "Wow ! Look at you." Jamie smiled, "Your skin feels tight too." Jamie noticed. He leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Yeah, that's making me uncomfortable too." Eddie told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jamie asked.

"It feels good when you rub it, grab the bottle of cocoa butter and use that." Eddie suggested.

Jamie went into the bedroom and grabbed the bottle of cocoa butter, he sat on the couch with his back against the arm and one leg against the back of the couch. Eddie sat in between his legs and lifted her shirt for him.

As Jamie started he noted, "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to do this like this. Your belly will be bigger than my reach."

"I don't think I'll get that big, besides, I can always sit on your lap." Eddie smirked.

"The baby is very active this morning." Jamie smiled.

Eddie laughed, "You should feel it on my end, I feel like I have an alien inside of me trying to get out.

"You're calling our baby an alien now ?" Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's really weird to have a living creature doing flips inside you." Eddie explained.

"I'm a little jealous I don't get to feel our baby like you do." Jamie admitted.

"You might be now, but when I go into labor you won't be." Eddie chuckled, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet.

"I'm excited to see our little Rookie today." Eddie told him. "Erin said this is the big one." Eddie yawned putting her head back on Jamie's shoulder.

"It will be cool to see how much bigger the baby is in 10 weeks. Jamie added.

"Edit Reagan", the nurse called out. "Hi, I'm Katie, how are you feeling today ?"

"I'm Ok, just some back and side pain today. My belly has really grown over the last 24 hours." Eddie told her.

"Let's get your weight first and we'll get you all checked out."

"Your weight is at the highest point for 20 weeks but still just fine. Come lie down on the table, pull your top up to under your chest and pull your pants down to expose your belly."

"Today's scan is your anatomy scan, I'm going to be checking the baby's size and weight and also looking to make sure the baby is developing the way it should. We'll also be able to find out the gender if you want." Katie explained.

"We decided we don't want to find out the gender until the baby's born." We want to be surprised." Eddie told her.

"Good for you, not many do that anymore." Katie replied.

"OK, the gel is going to feel a little cold." Katie squirted the gel onto Eddie's stomach and proceeded to start the scan. "You'll feel some pressure at times, I may need to push on your stomach to get better angles of the baby."

Katie started to go through her usual checklist then stopped and move the Doppler around to a different spot, stopped again, and then checked Eddie's file. "You've only had one other ultrasound, correct?" she inquired.

"I actually had two but one was at the hospital after I got hurt and found out I was pregnant. They were just a few days apart." Eddie informed her.

"Is everything OK with the baby?" Eddie asked worried. It seems to be, but I need to have the Dr. check something out. Katie told her before copying something onto a flash drive and leaving the room to get Dr. Miller.

"Jamie, I'm scared. What if something's wrong with the baby ? Maybe I did something because I didn't know I was pregnant early enough.

"Eddie try not to get yourself worked up, it's not good for the baby. I know you're worried, I am too but she did say that everything seems fine." Jamie held her hands trying to comfort her.

"Seems fine, Jamie, not IS fine." Eddie whimpered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, sweetie, we can't jump to conclusions yet. Let's say a prayer that everything is fine." Jamie pressed his head to Eddie's and they said some prayers for the baby not having any idea what was going on.

By the time Katie and Dr. Miller returned 10 minutes later Jamie had managed to calm Eddie down despite the worry that was ravaging his mind.

"Good Afternoon, Eddie, how are you doing today ?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Worried about the baby right now." Eddie confessed.

"From the looks of the ultrasound, everything is fine. There are no problems, but we did discover something that was missed on the ultrasound I did at 11 weeks."

"Is it good or bad, Dr ?" Jamie questioned

"I hope you'll think it's a good thing." Dr. Miller smiled. "Let me show you."

Katie started moving the Doppler around and stopped to show them their baby. "OK, look up here, do you see it?" Dr. Miller asked. "Here is Baby A and over here is Baby B."

"Wait, what?" Jamie asked with a shaky voice.

"Congratulations, it looks like you are actually having twins."

"WHAT?" Eddie screeched. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Jamie laughed.

"I went back to look at your previous ultrasound and it seems that the second baby must have been directly behind the first one. That's why it wasn't visible on the ultrasound. It's rare that we identify twins at this point but I've had a couple cases like this including twins that turned out to be triplets discovered at 22 weeks."

"Oh my God !" Eddie exclaimed. Jamie just shook his head in disbelief. "Did you double check that there weren't three, I don't want to find out there's a third one when they're born.

"No, we looked thoroughly this time, there are only two. I can't imagine your shock. You have been through a lot the last few months." the doctor admitted. "I know you said you didn't want to find out the gender but now that there are two, do you still feel that way ?"

"Umm, I don't really know, I think we'll need to talk about it." Eddie admitted looking over a Jamie. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"OK, you can let me know next month when you come in. The babies are on target for 20 weeks and since we know you are having twins this would explain the higher weight gain as well as your larger size at this point."

"So, they're both OK?" Eddie asked worriedly squeezing Jamie's hand.

"Yes, they both are a good size, twins are always smaller than singletons. There were no concerns on the ultrasound and from the looks of the weight you've gained you are right where I'd like you to be for twins." Dr. Miller said trying to comfort Eddie's worries.

"How about we listen to their heartbeats." Katie moved the wand over Eddie's belly where Baby A was positioned and then Baby B. They heard two separate and distinct strong heartbeats that brought tears to the eyes of Eddie and Jamie.

"Eddie, Jamie, I know this is a huge shock to you right now. Do you have any questions or concerns ?" the doctor asked.

"Are there any additional risks to Eddie since she's carrying twins. She's a small woman now carrying two babies?" Jamie questioned.

"As with any pregnancy, there are risks. Eddie is healthy and there are no pre-existing conditions that we need to be concerned about. However, Eddie, due to your small stature you are going to be more uncomfortable towards the end. It's possible you could end up on bed rest." she explained.

"UGH, first desk duty, now bed rest." Eddie sighed. "I'm going to be so bored."

"Think of it this way, you'll have a chance to rest up before having to take care of two babies, I won't have that chance, I'll still be working." Jamie tried to comfort her.

Katie handed them pictures of their now two babies marked Baby A and Baby B. "Congratulations, Mr. & Mrs. Reagan."

"Thank you." Jamie replied.

Eddie and Jamie were in a daze as they walked hand in hand toward the reception desk to schedule their next appt. They never said a word to each other until they reached the elevator.

"I can't believe this, we're having twins ! How are we going to do this, I was a little nervous about one and now there's two !" Eddie disclosed tearfully.

"No tears, babe, we're a team, we can do this." Jamie encouraged turning her to face him. Instead of an Army of three, we'll be an . . . Army of four !" Jamie and Eddie said together smiling.

"Thanks, I needed that, I kind of freaked out for a minute." Eddie said.

"We have a lot to do in the next two months. I guess we better start on the nursery right away. I want to help as much as I can until I'm too big to help."

"Well, we only have a few more days off so I guess we need to get shopping for our Rookies." Jamie beamed. They walked out of the elevator with their fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces.

As Jamie opened the door to the Chevelle for Eddie, before she got in she looked into his eyes and said "I still want to wait, I like the excitement of not knowing" Eddie told him.

"I agree, what's the fun in knowing that we're having twins and knowing what they are." Jamie smirked rubbing her belly and giving her a kiss

The ride home was filled with laughter and discussions of what needed to be done in the next few days and months.

When they got home they cleaned out the room they picked for the nursery, chose a paint color, and researched baby furniture. They found what they liked and were checking online to see where they could get it.

"Don't forget, I need to go shopping for me too tomorrow." Eddie reminded Jamie, "I can't fit into much right now and I'm going to look like a blimp by the time I deliver.

Jamie laughed, "That's OK, you'll be my blimp and I will love you even more."

"Aww, you really know the way to a girl's heart." Eddie smirked rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you call Kara and find out if she's off tomorrow. Maybe we can meet up for a late lunch and then you girls can go shopping." Jamie suggested.

"Good idea, we need to give her a baby update anyway." Eddie leaned over and kissed him before she texted Kara. Meanwhile Jamie texted Danny and asked him if they could borrow his Explorer.

"Kara's done at 2 tomorrow and we'll text her where to meet." Eddie replied

"Danny's going to let us borrow his Explorer tomorrow so we'll have enough room to bring everything home." Jamie added.

"Great idea." Eddie said, "You know, we really should go look at cars or SUV's. I'm never getting 2 car seats in my Porsche."

"Yeah, good point. Are you really going to get rid of it ?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, heck no. I'll keep it in the garage with your Mustang. They can keep each other company." Eddie laughed. Jamie shook his head.

The next morning Jamie and Eddie got up early, as they were eating breakfast they prepped for everything they needed to do that day. Eddie put the list together in her phone so they wouldn't lose it.

"We need to get going soon, I told Danny we would be there by 9 to pick up the Explorer."

They arrived shortly before 9 to borrow Danny's Explorer.

"I really appreciate you letting us borrow your truck. There's no way we're getting baby furniture in any of our cars." Jamie thanked him.

"You know, Kid, you're going to need to look into getting another car. One that's big enough for a kid and all their stuff." Danny explained.

"That's actually our first stop." Eddie told him.

Before they left Danny told Jamie, "Call me when you get home, I'll come over tonight and help you unload."

"Sounds good, thanks again, Danny."

They arrived at the Ford dealership about 9:30, and walked around looking at the different cars, SUV's, and trucks.

"I really like the Explorer that Danny has. Look at all the room in there. We'll be able to either take out the third row or just fold it over put all the stuff the babies will need and there's plenty of room for two car seats." Eddie concluded, "And if we decide to have more kids later on there will be room to grow."

"OK, then, let's go get someone to take us for a test drive so you can see if you like driving it." Jamie said putting his arm around his wife.

Two hours later, Jamie and Eddie had signed all the paperwork and Eddie had herself a brand new burgundy 2018 leftover Ford Explorer that they would pick up on Monday.

The rest of the day was just as productive. They purchased sage green paint for the walls of the nursery along with two cribs, a changing table and a tall dresser in gray. They also found matching crib sets. One was light yellow with giraffes on it and the other was light green with elephants. The sales lady in Target convinced them to start a baby registry and put the crib sets on it since they didn't need to purchase them right away. They were working on their registry for about a half hour before they realized it was almost 2 o'clock.

"Oh, we need to text Kara to meet us somewhere for lunch." Eddie remembered. Eddie sent Kara a quick text to meet them for lunch at 3 at a small deli between the 12th and Kara's house.

"I guess we're done for now. We'll have to come back with Erin or Kara and see if there's anything they think we'll really need." Eddie stated.

"I want to check out reviews on car seats before we pick one." Jamie added.

Before checking out they found two small area rugs for under the cribs. After loading up the Explorer Jamie and Eddie headed out to meet Kara for lunch.

Kara had already gotten a table for them by the time Jamie and Eddie arrived.

"Wow, Eddie, look at you !" Kara gushed, giving her friends a hug. "It's a good thing we're going shopping today."

"I know, I don't have much I can wear right now. I barely fit in the dress I bought for Christmas."

"I can't believe you've grown so much in just 2 weeks." Kara observed, "Are you sure you didn't sneak another one in there since the last time I saw you." she chuckled.

"Well, it seems there were two in there the whole time but we just didn't know it." Jamie disclosed.

"Wait, what? Seriously? Twins?" Kara exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't joke about a thing like that." Eddie stated. "We just found out yesterday."

"It's still a little surreal." Jamie added.

"I'm sure. How are you doing with this bombshell?"

"So far, pretty good, I think." Eddie laughed. "We just went shopping for paint and furniture for the nursery."

"I want to help as much as I can. I won't be able to much longer, who knows how big I'll get."

"She thinks she'll be helping but she won't be." Jamie smiled putting his arm around her. "Danny said he'll come over tonight and we'll get as much done as we can tonight."

"You're not going to stop me from helping." Eddie stated giving Jamie a look.

"Danny will help me put the furniture together while you are shopping tonight. You can tell me where you want everything when you get home." Jamie informed her, "Deal?"

"OK, Deal." Eddie replied.

Jamie paid for their lunch and left Eddie and Kara to go shopping. He texted Danny letting him know what time he would be home before heading there himself.

Danny showed up at Jamie and Eddie's house about 5:30 with pizza and beer.

"Hey Kid, how's it going? Did you get everything you needed?" Danny asked dropping Jamie's keys on the counter.

"For now, yeah." Jamie responded.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I want to get all the furniture put together first, Eddie wants to help and I want to make sure the big stuff is done so she doesn't get any ideas. If I have time later I'll paint then." explained Jamie.

"Why don't we paint first, the two of us should be able to knock it out in an hour and then we can work on the furniture." Danny pointed out.

"Well, come on, Kid, let's get started." Danny clapped as he walked upstairs.

It took the brothers a little over an hour to paint the nursery. While they were waiting for the paint to dry they ate the pizza and beer Danny had brought for dinner.

"So, is all of this starting to sink in yet ?" Danny questioned ?

"In the last 24 hours, it has become VERY real." Jamie announced.

"Shopping for baby furniture will do that. "Danny informed him. "Let's go get the truck unpacked.

They had both carpets and three of the boxes out of the SUV and into the house. The last box was the second crib.

"Didn't we already take a crib inside?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yep." Jamie replied with a small grin.

"Why do you need two cribs in the house?" Danny started, "Wait, are you and Eddie having twins ?"

"Yep." Jamie admitted with a huge smile while they put the last box down in the room.

"Congratulations, Kid !" Danny grinned patting him on the back. "When did you find out?"

"Just yesterday, believe it or not." Jamie explained, "Apparently on the first ultrasound one was hiding behind the other and they never saw it. It explains why Eddie's gotten so big, so quickly."

"She doesn't look all that big."

"Just wait until you see her tonight." Jamie smiled opening the first crib box.

"I can't wait to see how you two handle raising twins." Danny laughed and Jamie rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, I'm really happy for you and Eddie. It's nice to see happy."

Jamie and Danny got both cribs put together before Jamie's phone went off letting him know that Eddie would be home in about an hour.

"We have about an hour before Eddie gets home, go grab the dresser." Jamie told him.

The dresser was finished and they were just getting ready to start the changing table when Jamie's phone went off again.

"Eddie and Kara are here, I need to go help the girls with Eddie's bags." Jamie said.

Jamie got outside to find Kara and Eddie pulling bag after bag out of the back of Kara's Jeep Liberty.

"Seriously, Eddie, did you leave anything in the stores?" Jamie laughed grabbing a bunch of the bags.

"You know I can't fit into my clothes and it just going to get worse." Eddie sighed.

"I know, honey, I was just teasing you."

"You're such a jerk, teasing a pregnant woman." Eddie snapped back playfully, "Besides, it's not all for me."

"She did some shopping for the babies too." Kara clarified.

It took two trips for them to bring everything in. Danny had come downstairs while they were unloading.

"Whoa, did you buy out the stores?" Danny smirked.

"I have to head home, Dylan's working in the morning and I'm sure Jake is giving him a hard time going to bed." Kara began. "Congratulations on the twins ! I love you guys. Kara hugged both Jamie and Eddie.

"Good to see you again, Detective Reagan" Kara added as she left. Danny waved.

Jamie took Eddie's hand and led her to the steps. "Come see how the nursery is coming along." As he led her to the door he covered her eyes. "We're not finished yet but take a look."

Eddie put her hands over her face and tried to keep from crying. "It's beautiful, I love it." Eddie wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, Danny, for helping us out with the nursery." Eddie said tearfully giving him a hug.

"Anything for you guys, I can't believe you're having twins." Danny smiled. "I'm going to head home too, let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Danny." Jamie told him. "I can finish up."

"Hey, don't tell anyone about the twins, we're going to tell everyone at dinner tomorrow." Jamie called out.

"You got it."

Eddie turned and looked at Jamie, "This is really happening, isn't it?"

She ran her hands over her belly.

"It is." Jamie said walking towards her. He placed his hands on her stomach. "We're going to be parents of 2 babies in just a few months."

"It's exciting and scary at the same time." Eddie admitted putting her hands on Jamie's. "It's weird, we've only known for a little over 24 hours, but I can't imagine anything else. I love them already and I can't wait to meet them."

Jamie leaned over to talk to Eddie's belly, "Do you hear that little Rookies ? Your Mommy and Daddy love you already." As Jamie kissed her belly he felt several kicks under his hands.

"I think they heard you." Eddie smiled. "I felt them start to move when you started talking."

"I love you, Eddie." Jamie took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you, too." Eddie said as they pressed their foreheads together.

"How did your appt go on Friday?" Erin asked excitedly as Jamie and Eddie walked into the kitchen.

"It was a shocker." Jamie announced grinning.

"What? Is everything OK with the baby?" Erin asked worriedly.

"Oh, everything is just fine." Eddie added. "We just didn't expect the news we got."

"What's going on?" Nikki asked.

"Are you going to tell us or what? I'm too old to play guessing games." Henry remarked.

"OK, here take a look." Eddie handed Henry the ultrasound picture.

Henry put on his glasses and looked at the picture. "What am I supposed to be looking at, we didn't have these things when Betty or Mary were having children."

Erin and Nikki walked over to Henry, who was trying to make out the ultrasound picture, Erin took one look at it and screamed, "Are you kidding me ?"

"Not something we would joke about." Jamie smiled with his arm around his wife.

"Is everything alright in here?" Frank asked concerned walking in the kitchen.

"Jamie and Eddie are having twins !" Erin announced.

"That's awesome !" Nikki shouted.

"What?" Frank and Henry said shocked.

"Have you two known this all along ?" Henry asked.

"No, we just found out on Friday at Eddie's appt." Jamie stated.

"Turns out one was hiding behind the other in the first ultrasound." Eddie explained. "The doctor said it's rare that this happens but it's not the first time it's happened to her."

"How exciting !" Henry declared, "I'm getting two new great grandbabies instead of one."

"So, did you find out what you're having ?" Erin hinted

"No, Jamie and I decided to wait until they're born to find out." Eddie informed them.

"Good for you, I don't think I could do that. I couldn't wait to find out what I was having." Erin admitted.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm very happy for you." Frank smiled giving both Jamie and Eddie a hug.

"I'll be graduating about the time you have the twins, I'll be happy to come over and help if you need it." Nikki offered. "My friend Gina's older sister had twins and Gina said it was tough for her in the beginning.

"That would be great Nikki." Eddie told her "It's going to be tough once Jamie goes back to work."

The rest of the family was giving them hugs when Danny and the boys came in. "I'm guessing you told them." Danny laughed.

"You knew?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I was helping the kid put furniture together last night and I knew something was up when they had 2 cribs."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Your Uncle Jamie and Aunt Eddie are having twins. That's what's going on." Danny told Jack.

"That's really cool." Sean said. "I'll be happy to help you if you need it."

"Thanks Sean, that's so sweet of you." Eddie told him.

"Well, now that we've had our excitement for day, how about we eat." Frank suggested as they all moved toward the dining room.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Eddie announced.

"What's new?" Jamie teased.

"Hey, It's not my fault I'm eating for three now. This is all your doing." Eddie informed him.

"What?" Jamie asked nervously.

"You did this to me, so you can't tease me about my food intake for the next four months. "Eddie smirked. Jamie had a shocked look on his face, not believing what she had just said. He threw up his hands in surrender and pulled out her chair.

The rest of the family smiled seeing Jamie speechless, it didn't happen often. After grace was said the discussion focused on Jamie and Eddie and their new revelation.

"Will we see you tomorrow night?" Frank asked as they were getting ready to go home.

"No, I think we're going to just relax at home. It's our first New Year's Eve together." Jamie answered. "And it's the only one we're going to have alone for a long time." Eddie added.

"Ten minutes until midnight." Eddie sat with her back to the arm of the couch and her legs over Jamie's. They had a fleece blanket covering their lap.

"Are you ready for 2019 and everything that's going to happen?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, but I kind of disappointed that 2018 is ending. This has been the best year of my life." Eddie gushed.

"Not many people can say they found the love of their life, got engaged, got married, and got pregnant all in the same year." Jamie smiled. "2018 will be my favorite year, although I think 2019 will come really close."

"Just think, by the time our little Rookies arrive we'll be together, as a couple, only about a year." Eddie reminded him.

"And what a year it will be." Jamie leaned over and took her mouth in his kissing her with a deep hunger and need. As he began to pull her down onto the couch they heard the familiar sound of Auld Lang Syne come through the TV. "Happy New Year" Eddie said breathlessly as she pulled Jamie down to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews, this is my first Fan Fiction story and your reviews keep me going ! Don't forget to read and review. Love our Jamko !

Chapter 15

Jamie and Eddie had been back to work for about two weeks, they were finally getting into a routine again after being off for three and a half weeks. Jamie was settling in as Sergeant of the 2-2 now that Sgt. Myers had retired.

Towards the end of tour one Thursday night Jamie was sitting at his desk finishing paperwork when he heard laughing and joking in the hallway. When he looked out the window of his office he noticed Officers Eric Murphy and Melissa Wilson heading out for the night. Before they disappeared out the door he heard the end of their conversation.

Melissa - "Where are we eating tonight?"

Eric - "I don't care, what are you in the mood for?"

Melissa - "Joe's is having all you can eat apps tonight, let's try there.

Jamie chuckled listening to their conversation remembering the many dinner discussions he and Eddie had after tour. The thought crossed his mind that he needed to look into Murphy and Wilson's record. He had been noticing a few things with them the last week or so and there was this eerie similarity about them. He also wanted to make sure he told Eddie about Joe's all you can eat apps on Thursdays. He finished reviewing the 5's for the day and grabbed a couple files before heading home.

"Eddie?" Jamie called out as he walked in the door.

"In the kitchen." She called back.

"Mmmm, that smells really good." Jamie complimented wrapping his arms around her from the back and kissing her cheek.

"I thought I'd try making Eggplant Parm, I know how much you like it."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Jamie smirked. "Seriously, if it tastes anything like it smells. It will be amazing. You're a great cook, I'm not worried." he leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss.

"It should be ready in about 20 minutes or so." Eddie informed him.

"Do you need any help?" Jamie asked.

"No, I was just about to put the pasta in and then we'll have about 15 minutes before dinner is ready."

Jamie sat down on the couch and opened the first file showing the 2018 arrest records of the officers under his command. He noticed that Murphy and Wilson had the highest arrest record.

"Hmm", Jamie thought.

"What are you looking at?" Eddie asked looking over his shoulder.

"Arrest records for the officers." He told her putting the file away. Jamie put his arm out for Eddie to sit next to him. She came around to sit next to him and pulled her legs up on the couch. Eddie put her head on his shoulder while he put his hand on her belly.

"How are you guys feeling today?"

"We're good." she told him. "The one on my right side is much more active. "I don't know if it's too early or not to make a prediction about them but I think one of them is going to give us a run for our money."

"Oh, so kind of like you?" Jamie teased.

"Hey !" Eddie exclaimed hitting Jamie on the leg.

"You've been giving me a run for the last 5 years." Jamie smiled. "I enjoy every bit of it."

"Ok, now I can't be mad at you." Eddie smiled back.

"Hey, do you know of Officers Murphy and Wilson?" Jamie questioned.

"I know who Wilson is, I overheard her talking in the ladies room last week with another officer named Laurie." Eddie informed him. "She's also friends with Gina Thompson who is working with me right now in Cold Case.

"That's Laurie Hill, I've seen them together a few times." Jamie answered. Just then the buzzer for dinner went off.

"So what are you looking into Murphy and Wilson for ?" Eddie questioned taking dinner out of the oven.

"Well, I've been watching them for the last week and when they left together tonight something dawned on me." Jamie admitted.

"What's that?"

"They remind me of us." Jamie revealed.

"How so?" She asked putting the pasta in the bowl.

"Their interactions with each other, the way they look at each other. He even rolls his eyes at her." Jamie recounted putting the hot dish on the table. "Tonight as they were leaving I heard them talking about where they were eating tonight. Their conversations are similar to ours. Makes me wonder if there is anything else going on with them."

"Do you mean are they sleeping together?"

"Well I guess that could be a possibility but I wasn't jumping to that conclusion. We weren't, even though people thought it"

"True, but I can tell you that they aren't sleeping together." Eddie told him sitting down to dinner.

"That's good, but how do you know ?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Remember when I said I saw her and Laurie in the bathroom? She was interrogating Wilson about what was going on with her and Murphy. The same way Kara used to pick on me about you."

"So, is there anything going on with them ?"

"No, Wilson told Hill that there wasn't anything going with Murphy. He was her partner and her best friend." Eddie smirked.

"So, basically, the same thing we used to tell people." Jamie laughed.

"Pretty much." Eddie laughed, "Now look at us . . ." Eddie stood up from the table and wrapped her hands under her belly. "Married with twins on the way."

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Jamie got up and gave Eddie a long kiss.

Eddie slowly broke away. "I hate it when you do this to me, I need to eat now but you better be ready to finish this later." she demanded.

"I will be more than happy to fulfill all of your needs." Jamie teased giving her a few more small kisses on her neck."

"Mmmm, you are such a jerk, Jameson Reagan." Eddie said all flustered. Jamie gave her his biggest smile and sat down to finish dinner.

"Oh, by the way, I overheard Wilson and Murphy talking about all you can eat apps at Joe's, 6 blocks from the precinct, on Thursday nights."

"Ooohh, date night next Thursday?" Eddie excitedly asked.

"Sorry, not next week, I'm still on swing. In two weeks, though, I'm back on days."

"It's a date then !"

The following week Eddie wandered down to Jamie's office to talk to him before she headed home for the night.

"Hey"

"Hey, what brings you down here?" Jamie asked giving her a kiss and rubbing her belly.

"You, of course." She smirked. "I wanted to talk to you about the two we were discussing last week."

"What about?"

"I met them today as they were heading out on patrol. Gina introduced me." Eddie explained. "I see what you mean, they were in their own little bubble when we came up to them. They almost didn't see us. Gina says they're always like that."

"Jamie, were we really like that ?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think so, we at least paid attention to people around us." Jamie commented. "I know who we can ask, though."

"Kara" they replied together laughing.

"You two really have no clue how you acted with each other while you were riding together." Kara exclaimed. She had come over help Eddie and Jamie finalize the baby registry.

"What? We acted like friends." Jamie stated.

"Friends? Try a couple who was trying not to be a couple." Kara clarified. "Why do you think everyone in the precinct thought you were together? You were always standing very close to each other, smiling, and even touching one another."

"We did not touch each other at the precinct." Eddie protested.

"Well outside the precinct you couldn't keep your hands off each other and since we all spent a lot of time in cop bars," Kara pointed out. "People noticed. My sister thought you were a couple the first time she met you."

"I guess we really were clueless about how we acted together." confessed Eddie. "Everything just came so easy with us."

"It just felt natural." Jamie added smiling at Eddie.

"You two haven't lost that cuteness you've had all these years." Kara commented. "So how did your 6 month appointment go?"

"It was good, she was very happy that I put on extra weight. I can't say I'm all that happy with it." Eddie laughed. It seems like my belly gets bigger every day. My stomach is sore from stretching at least 2-3 days a week. Dr. Miller says it's normal since this is my first pregnancy and I'm carrying twins."

"I can show you some exercises to help you relax your body and muscles." Kara told her. "I'll show you a couple that will help open your hips and get your body ready for delivery. They helped me quite a bit."

"Sounds good to me." Eddie agreed. "But first, let's get this registry finished before the babies tell me its bedtime.

The next day Lt. Carver had come to Eddie with a stack of Homicide cases to review.

"These are some of the unsolved homicides that we had here at the 2-2 in 2018. I want you to review the files, take notes, or whatever helps you organize your thoughts. I think it will be important to have fresh eyes looking at them. If you have any questions, see Det. Thompson, she is familiar with some of the cases, or myself.

Eddie started reading over the case files Lieutenant Carver had given her. All the cases were of single young women in their twenties. She got so involved in the files that she didn't realize 2 hours had gone by until her stomach growled.

"Sorry, my little rookies, Mama got distracted, let's get you some food." Eddie told the babies. All of the sudden the sound of sirens filled the air around the precinct. Sirens around the precinct were normal but there was something going on.

"I'm heading out to the deli across the street, I'll be back in a few minutes." Eddie informed Lt. Carver.

"Reagan, there's a hostage situation going on at the deli. You and the twins are not leaving this building." Carver ordered. "I'm not dealing with the wrath of the Commissioner if anything happens to his daughter-in-law and grandchildren and I certainly don't want to deal with your brother-in-law again." Eddie chuckled at Carver's comment.

"Let's see if we can have someone go get you something." Carver suggested. Within a half hour Lt. Carver had worked her magic and had one of the techs run out to a pizza shop behind the precinct and grab a pie for Eddie.

Five minutes later all the scanners in the precinct exploded with a 10-13 call from the deli. Eddie started to panic knowing that Jamie was probably there. She tried to text him repeatedly without response. Logically, Eddie knew that Jamie couldn't text back in the middle of an emergency situation but apparently her raging hormones were not thinking rationally at that moment. The next sound she heard was sirens from ambulances that showed up. For the next half hour, Eddie was pacing in the detective bullpen.

"Eddie, you need to sit down and relax." Gina Thompson told her. "It's not good for you and the babies."

"The cop in me just can't sit back and wait." Eddie explained. "I've always had Jamie's back and now here I am pregnant and I can't help him."

"Maybe not, but you have their backs right now. "Gina tried to reason with her pointing to her belly. "That's what Jamie would want you to do."

"I know." Eddie agreed rubbing her stomach, "I just feel helpless right now." Just then Eddie's phone beeped, it was Jamie.

 _J - I'm sorry, I'm OK, Murphy was shot in the side under his vest, he's on his way to the hospital, and he'll probably have to have surgery._

 _E - How bad ?_

 _J - Don't know, didn't look good. I'll call later. Love you._

 _E - Love you._

"What's wrong?" Gina questioned seeing the look on Eddie's face.

"Murphy was shot in the side under his vest."

"Oh my God, how's Melissa?" Gina panicked taking out her phone to text her friend.

"Jamie didn't mention her, just Murphy."

Just then Gina's phone started ringing. "It's Melissa."

"Hey, what's going on ? How's Eric?" Gina asked as she walked out of the room.

Eddie went back to her desk and was thinking about Murphy and Wilson and what Melissa must be going through. "I really should talk to her." she thought. "If they're really like us, she needs to hear about our experience."

When Gina walked back into the room she was obviously upset.

"What did she say?" Eddie asked turning in her chair.

"A guy complained about his order and didn't like the response the employee gave and pulled out a gun and was holding everyone hostage. Eric tried to talk the guy down but he was really nervous and when a child started crying he freaked out and started waving the gun around. He pointed at Eric and told him to make it stop. Eric tried to talk him into letting the family out so the child would stop crying but the guy yelled at him and said "I told you to do it" and the gun went off. Melissa said he was really lucky that he only got shot in the side but it's pretty bad. They took him right into surgery, she's there waiting for Sgt. Reagan and the detectives to take her statement."

"Gina, I need to ask you something. "

"What?"

"Is there anything going on between Murphy and Wilson?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I've seen them together, I know that look all too well." Eddie confessed rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly.

"Do you mean . . . you and Reagan?" Gina whispered.

"Yep, we were partners for 5 years. We had feelings for each other but never acted on it until after I was shot in the vest and he was shot at last Spring."

"That was the Sorrento shooting, I remember that. Wasn't he killed trying to flee after trying to shoot Reagan ?"

"Yep, I killed him." Eddie told her blankly. "I was so scared that he had actually shot Jamie and that I might never see the person I loved the most in the world again. I ran right out in the street and pulled the trigger - no regrets. Then I saw Jamie get out of the car. I knew right then I couldn't go back to burying my feelings for him. Turns out he had the same revelation."

"WOW, Eddie, that's scary and amazing all at the same time." Gina smiled. "Jamie's their Sergeant though, wouldn't he split them up?"

"There's no rule about it, we continued to ride together for a few months. Our CO's and the Commissioner weren't thrilled but they begrudgingly let us. As long as your CO knows, it's up to them, and Jamie would be the most understanding in this situation."

"Why did you stop riding together ?" Gina asked. Eddie smiled and pointed to her belly. "I got hurt chasing a perp and found out I was pregnant." Eddie sighed. "That was the end of our work partnership, a month later Jamie was promoted."

"Wait, so you've guys haven't even been together as a couple for a year?"

"Nope."

"You never even dated ?" Gina asked.

"Well not formally, but riding in an RMP with someone for 5 years you get to know all their hopes, dreams, and bad habits. Eddie laughed. "We got engaged just days after the shooting, then got pregnant a couple months later."

"That's crazy."

"We've heard that quite a few times," Eddie smiled, "but for us - it was perfect."

"I have asked Melissa what is going on and she tells me Eric's her best friend and there's nothing going on with them. She did admit to me she had feelings for him but she was really drunk at the time so I don't know if she realizes that she said anything. Eric was dating someone at the time and she had a hard time dealing with it. She told me they were having a lot of arguments at the time too. Eric broke up with his girlfriend after 6 months and Eric and Melissa have been practically inseparable since his break-up almost 4 months ago."

"Sounds familiar, we told people the same thing. I dated more than Jamie but never had anything last more than 2 months. We tried not to let it get awkward but unfortunately it was at times." Eddie replied.

"Do you think Melissa would be receptive to me talking to her? I don't want to be pushy but I think she should hear our story. Maybe it's my hormones but I don't want any other couple to miss out on a relationship just because they are patrol partners."

"I'll talk to her tonight when I stop by the hospital to bring her a change of clothes." Gina disclosed.

An hour later Gina was getting ready to leave, Eddie was so focused on going through her cold case files and eating her pizza that she barely heard Gina call her name.

"Eddie. . . Eddie. . . hey, Reagan !" Gina called out.

"Jamie?" Eddie uttered.

"You're really not used to being called Reagan yet ?" Gina laughed.

"Sorry, I was just focused on these files. What's up ?"

"I'm heading out now, do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I don't know when Jamie will get back." Eddie put the files and notebook in her bag and grabbed her coat and pizza. As they were walking out Jamie was finally getting back to the 2-2 precinct.

"Hey, are you leaving?" Jamie asked giving her a hug and kiss. "Yeah, Gina offered to take me home. I know you'll still have paperwork to do after today."

"I do, the joys of having stripes." Jamie grinned. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Are you hungry?"

"Very !" Jamie admitted.

"Here, I know it's cold but there are 3 pieces left." Eddie handed him the pizza box.

"Thank you, see you at home. I love you." Jamie told her kissing her again.

"I love you, too."

It was close to 9 pm when Jamie got home that night. He called out for Eddie when he got in but didn't get an answer so he figured she had gone to bed. He made himself a salad and took it upstairs. In their bedroom he found her asleep on the bed with case files spread out all over. After putting his salad on the dresser, he walked around to Eddie's side of the bed. Jamie started to carefully collect the paperwork ensuring they went into the correct files. As he was moving the files off the bed Eddie began to wake.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jamie smiled.

"Hi" she smiled back. "Sorry, Carver gave me these files to go over, she said they needed fresh eyes."

"Glad you're keeping yourself busy, but I thought it would be easier for you to sleep without the files on top of you."

"Ha ha, yeah probably." Eddie yawned. "How's Murphy ?"

"He came through surgery but he's got a long road ahead of him."

"Glad he'll make it." Eddie replied rolling onto her side to face Jamie. "How's Wilson doing?"

"Not good, I told her to go home and get some sleep tonight, she won't be any good to him if she's tired. I'm sure she won't get much sleep though. I know I didn't when you were shot." Jamie confessed.

Eddie rubbed his arm, "Sorry about that."

"I'm going to stop at the hospital tomorrow and try and talk to Melissa." Eddie informed him. "I think she needs to hear she's not the only one who's been in this position."

"You're right, we do need to talk to them. Maybe our story will help them." Jamie told her.

Eddie smiled curling up to Jamie's side. After turning off the lights Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist gently rubbing her belly. Hopefully, tomorrow they can make another couple as happy as they are.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your continued interest in my first FanFiction. I don't own these characters I just enjoying writing about them. Don't forget to read and review, it is great support and motivation to a beginning writer. Thanks for reading ! !

Chapter 16

Jamie and Eddie walked hand in hand into St. Irene's Saturday afternoon. As they made their way up to the 5th floor they found several off duty officers outside Officer Murphy's room including Officer Mac Harris, one of Eric Murphy's closest friends and Det. Thompson.

A chorus of "Hey Sarge" came from the officers under his command at the 2-2.

"Hey" Jamie replied back. "How's Murphy doing today?"

"Melissa's inside with Eric's parents getting the latest but he's doing OK right now." Harris told Jamie.

"That's good sign." Jamie confirmed.

"The Commissioner was here about an hour ago." Harris informed Jamie.

"I'm not surprised, he likes to check up on his officers when they are in the hospital." Jamie confirmed.

"He was sitting in my hospital room when I woke up and I was only shot in the vest." Eddie added.

"He's your Father-in-Law though." Harris chimed in.

"Not then he wasn't." Eddie laughed.

Eddie brushed Jamie's arm and nodded letting him know she was going to talk to Gina Thompson. Jamie smiled and nodded back.

"Hey Gina, how's Melissa doing today?" Eddie asked as they walked away from the others.

"She's OK, I guess." Gina admitted pulling Eddie aside. "We talked for a long time last night, she told me that they came clean to each other about their feelings after he broke up with his girlfriend and ended up sleeping together."

"Really? Are they still?" Eddie asked.

"No, they wanted to stay partners and made the decision to not pursue a personal relationship then. It does explain why they seemed much closer."

"Jamie and I had a similar talk after a kiss but we never slept together until after we finally realized we couldn't stay 'just partners' any more."

"You've got a lot of restraint there, Eddie, Sarge is pretty hot." Gina smirked.

"It wasn't easy." Eddie laughed peeking over at Jamie who was still engrossed in conversation with some of his officers.

"Congrats, Sarge. When is your wife due ?" Harris asked.

"Beginning of May, but twins usually come early so I'm thinking sometime mid-April."

"Wow, twins, that's exciting. Best day of my life when my daughter was born. Such an overwhelming feeling." Mac smiled.. "She's 14 months, and has me wrapped around her finger."

"I'm sure if we have a little girl that looks like Eddie, I'll feel the same way." Jamie lit up.

"Twins are exciting, I couldn't imagine having twins first, though." Office Scott Miles chimed in. "My wife and I have a set of 3 yr old twin boys and a 6 yr old daughter. "

"At least you had practice with one first, we're going into this blind." Jamie laughed.

"If you decide to have more, one will be a cake walk compared to twins." Scott commented. "Do you know what you're having ?"

"No, we decided to wait, we want to be surprised." Jamie told them.

"Good for you, I wanted to wait, but my wife, Katie, wanted to find out. She didn't want neutral colors and have people ask if the baby was a boy or girl."

"I can see that point. Eddie and I talked about it and decided not to find out, even after finding out we were having twins at the 20 week scan." Jamie stated.

"Here's Katie's number, I'll text her and let her know I gave it to you. If Eddie wants to talk twins, she can call." Scott told him."

Jamie thanked Scott, "I will give it to her."

Everyone turned towards the door when they heard it open. Melissa Wilson walked out to six pairs of eyes watching her.

"Hey guys, hey Sarge." Melissa replied.

"How's Murphy doing?" Jamie questioned.

"He'll be OK, but he has a long recovery ahead of him. He had to have his appendix removed and he had damage to his intestines from the bullet so they had remove the damaged areas and stitch everything back up. He has at least 4-6 months recovery until everything is healed before he'll be allowed back to work." Wilson said relieved. "They'll be starting to wean him off morphine drip in about 2 hours and he should wake up within an hour after that.

"That's good news." Jamie said relieved.

"Sarge, can I talk to you privately?" Wilson asked.

"Sure, do you mind if my wife comes too?" Jamie asked waving Eddie over, "I'm a bit overprotective of her these days."

"No, that's fine." Melissa smiled.

The three of them walked down the hall until they found an empty room to sit down and talk in.

"What's on your mind, Wilson?" Jamie inquired.

"Well . . . I was thinking. . . once Eric gets home, I'd like to take some time off and help him. He's going to need help for a while and his parents are older and his sister has 2 young children to take care of." Melissa asked cautiously.

"I think we should be able to work something out." Jamie stated, "I could even have you work a few half days a week too if that would work for you."

"That could work too." Melissa replied.

"I just want you to remember, if you ever need to talk to someone about what you're going through, please talk to me. I was where you were less than a year ago." Jamie informed her.

"Really? How did you handle it?"

"Not well." Jamie admitted. " Luckily, Eddie was shot in her vest, but she fell backwards down a staircase after being shot. She had lots of bruises and a broken rib."

"Wait, you mean, you two were partners?"

"We were, for five years." Eddie chimed in.

"Next to losing my partner 6 years ago. This was the scariest thing I've ever been through on the job. It really knocked some sense into me." Jamie confided.

"What do you mean, Sarge?"

"I realized how lucky I was that she was still alive. The officer in front of her running up the stairs was killed. I also realized that I no longer wanted to be JUST patrol partners with her. I wanted to marry her. Unfortunately, it took me almost being killed before we got together."

"Umm, how did you get away with dating and riding together ?" Melissa asked with a shocked look on her face ?

"We never dated, but we did have feelings for each other, and we had for years." Jamie added. "We didn't want to take a chance on a relationship and lose each other as a partner.

"Sarge here didn't want to lose me as his partner." Eddie stated. "To make matters worse, I caused him a lot of heartache by dating other guys."

"With all due respect, Sarge, why are you and Eddie telling me all this."

"Melissa, we've seen you and Eric together, it's obvious you two have feelings for each other." Eddie began as she sat down on the empty bed. "We've been where you are and we see ourselves in you and Eric."

"There isn't anything going on with us, we're best friends." Melissa protested."

"It's OK, this is off the record, it's just between us." Jamie explained.

"We told ourselves and others we were best friends, too. We went out together most nights after tour, we hung out on our days off, and spent most of our time together. We even went on double dates together but with other people." Eddie disclosed to Melissa.

As Melissa listened to what Jamie and Eddie had to say tears started to form in her eyes. "We talked about the possibility of us being a couple too, but like you, decided we didn't want to lose each other as partners. We loved all the time we spent together in the RMP and going out after, we were with each other most of the day. We knew that if we changed things with us, personally, then we'll lose all that. Seeing him get shot yesterday was like . . . "Melissa's tears started to flow.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Eddie wrapped her arms around Melissa trying to comfort her. "You are going to need to talk to him about this, if you love him, like I think you do, you won't be able to ignore your feelings anymore."

"But . . . I don't want to lose him as a partner." Melissa sobbed pulling away from Eddie.

"You'll have him as your partner for life, and take it from me, as much as I miss Jamie and I riding together in the car, we come home to each other every night. We are married now, and starting a family, all in eight months.

"Eight months?" Melissa said shocked.

"Yeah" Jamie laughed. "After five years together we just knew and didn't waste any more time. The pregnancy was unexpected at the time but we couldn't imagine our life any different now."

"When are you due ?" Melissa asked.

"I'm due the beginning of May but since we're having twins they will probably arrive sometime in April." Eddie replied.

"Wow, twins ! You guys really have had an exciting eight months." Melissa added.

"It has been, but then again that's pretty much how the last five and half years have been with Eddie. I never know what's going to happen." Jamie smiled at Eddie.

"I don't know if I should smile or smack you for that." Eddie teased.

Melissa smiled watching her Sergeant and his wife. She has more respect for him now understanding knowing what was going on in his life.

"Are you feeling any better about things now?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, but now I guess I just need to talk to Eric about things. I hope he's willing to take the next step. It will be hard not being in the car with him but I love the idea of having him as my partner in other aspects of my life."

"You guys have some time to make that decision since Eric's out for a while. If you guys agree to take that next step, let me know and we'll talk about your future as partners. I don't plan on transferring either one of you out of the 2-2, you're my best team." Jamie disclosed.

"That's good to know, thanks."

"We'll stop by again tomorrow and see how Eric's doing?" Jamie told her.

Eddie leaned over and gave Melissa a hug, "If you need to talk, please call me or come upstairs at the house to visit." Eddie added giving Melissa her card. "Just remember the job won't always be there but the person you love will."

"While I was talking to the guys upstairs, I found out that Officer Miles and his wife, Katie, have a set of 3 yr old twins. He gave me her number to give to you." Jamie told her. "He said you can call her and talk to her about what it's like to have twins."

"Please tell Scott, thank you." Eddie smiled. "It will be really nice to talk to someone who's had the same experience."

After they left the hospital they headed off to Target to add the last few items to their "Rookie" registry. They had finally decided on the car seats and stroller they wanted. They also added more of some of the items on the list, like bottles and onesies.

"Do we really need more onesies ?" Jamie asked.

"Kara told me that the only thing she put Jake in during the summer was onesies and remember we'll have two. I really don't want to do laundry every day. I'd like to have enough clothes for them so I only have to do laundry twice a week. I don't know if that's reasonable or not but that's my goal."

"OK, I that makes sense. Remember, we still need to get another dresser while we're here." Jamie reminded her. "Once we get that done, the room will be just about done."

"I was thinking, I'd like to hang a large letter for their first initial above their cribs." Eddie told him.

"Sounds good to me but in order to do that, we should really start thinking about some names. We have to come up with four names." Jamie emphasized.

"I know, I have a couple ideas, but we can talk about them later. I really need to eat, I'm getting hungry." Eddie told Jamie.

"Big shock there." Jamie teased,

"Shut up." she chastised smiling. "I also need to sit down, I'm really starting to get uncomfortable right now."

"Is your stomach stretching again ?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I think they're doing flips in there and they are pushing on my belly and I can feel my stomach stretch as they move."

Jamie stopped in the middle of the baby department, "Where do you feel them?" Eddie place one of his hands on the top right of her belly and one on the left side. "Can you feel them?" she asked smiling.

"It's amazing each time, I can actually feel both of them." Jamie smiled. An older woman who was looking through the baby clothes smiled at them. "Is this your first?" she asked.

"Yes" Jamie replied.

"You look like you are due any day now."

"I know, but I still have another 10-12 weeks." Eddie answered. The woman just stared in shocked.

"We're having twins." Jamie grinned.

"Oh my goodness, I have older sisters who are twins. My dad always said he gave my mom an extra helping of love with my sisters." she laughed.

"Oh, that's funny." Eddie smiled.

"It's been nice talking to you but I need to feed these three before they riot against me." Jamie teased. Eddie just shook her head laughing at the father of her babies.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you."

"She was so sweet." Eddie gushed.

"So I gave you an extra helping of love with these two, huh?" Jamie teased rubbing her belly. Eddie just shook her head laughing.

"Maybe God is just helping us make up for lost time." Eddie rationalized.

"Lost time?" Jamie questioned. "I don't think we wasted any time."

"We could have had this started at least a year and half earlier if you hadn't decided we should keep our relationship professional." Eddie reminded him.

"Hey, that was a mutual decision." Jamie added.

"Yes, and no. I did because if I wanted to keep you around in my life, I didn't feel I had a choice, so I agreed." Eddie admitted shyly.

"You never told me that."

"There really wasn't any need to, it wouldn't have changed anything at the time. Your Reagan stubbornness and the by-the-book cop that you are, wouldn't have let it." Eddie pointed out.

"You're probably right, but you wouldn't have gotten rid of me. I know I would have been miserable with you." he confessed.

"Of course you would have. I'm just too smart and beautiful." Eddie gushed standing sideways looking over her shoulder with one hand on her hip and one hand behind her head. Jamie smiled and laughed at his beautiful pregnant wife.

"You are definitely right, I could never have lived without you in my life." Jamie grinned grabbing her to him and kissing her.

Jamie pulled back smiling but still holding on to her. "Wow, I can feel one of them kicking me. I guess this is like what you feel."

"Not exactly, until you have your organs kicked you won't be able to feel what I do. Speaking of, one just kicked my bladder and now I have to use the bathroom."

"Ok, I will go check out and then we'll get you three something to eat." Jamie said.

They picked up a couple pizzas and salads before heading home. After dinner they headed up to the nursery to put together the second dresser.

"You know, we really need to have one of those rockers in here for you, especially when you're feeding the babies." Jamie noted.

"Don't you think we should have two?"

"I don't know if we can get two in here with everything else." Jamie observed.

"I think we could. We would just have to change things around a bit." Eddie started. "What if we moved the cribs on these two walls in the corner. I was reading that twins should stay in the same crib together for a while since that's what they're used to. We can just move one over and they'll still be close to each other. We can then put both dressers on the other wall with the changing table in between and then both rockers can go here by the windows."

"That may just work." Jamie agreed. "I'll talk to Danny tomorrow and see if he can come over one night this week. We'll get everything moved."

Jamie started taking the pieces of the dresser out of the box. "What can I help you with ?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing" Jamie stated firmly as he rolled in the desk chair from their office. "You can sit here and relax while I put the dresser together."

"Yes, Sarge !" Eddie teased. "We should probably start talking baby names, 10 weeks will go quickly."

"Do you have any family names you want to use ? Jamie asked.

"Definitely not ! I'm not torturing our children with Armin, Lena, or Edit. I'd be ok with using Marie as a middle name though" Eddie emphasized. "How about you ?"

"I'd love to name a boy after Joe."

"I thought you'd say that." Eddie smiled. "I never asked you if you wanted a junior ?

"No, we don't need another Jameson Reagan, although we could use it for a middle name."

"Joseph Jameson ?" Eddie asked.

"No, I don't like that, how about Joseph Henry?" Jamie suggested.

"I love that ! Ok, one down, 3 to go." Eddie laughed. I have an idea for a boy's name but I don't know if you'd think I was being corny."

"Why in the world would I think you're corny?" Jamie smirked

"You're lucky I can't bend over and pick something up off the floor to throw at you !" Eddie exclaimed. Jamie just laughed. "So what name do you think I'll think is corny?"

"How about David?"

"After our call sign."

"Yeah, I thought it would be a great way to share how we met with our son." Eddie shared, "Who knows, maybe one or both of these little ones will be NYPD Rookies one day."

"I love that idea, David Reagan"

"David Jameson Reagan?"

"That works, I like it !" Jamie agreed.

"Alrighty, boys down, now for the girls." Eddie noted.

Jamie went over and knelt by Eddie, "I'd love to name our girls with names that have a boy's nickname, like yours." Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's belly and then got up to kiss Eddie on the lips.

"Aww, really? I do really like that idea." Eddie told him, "Any names in mind?"

"I really like Charlotte, we could call her Charlie. There's also Josephine, Samantha, Alexandra, Andrea, or Veronica."

"Wow, you really thought about this." Eddie pointed out.

"Sometimes paperwork can get very boring and my mind wanders." Jamie smiled.

"I love the idea of calling our daughter Charlie. It's really cute- Charlotte Reagan." Eddie said excitedly. "Charlotte it is, we need a middle name."

"We'll figure that out." Jamie acknowledged, "I know we have Joseph for a boy, what about Josephine for a girl, if we have 2 girls?

"Are you sure you don't want to hold on to Joseph for a boy, if we have 2 girls? Eddie inquired.

"We can't guarantee that we'll have more or that we'll even have any boys." Jamie admitted.

"I'd like to have more than two, as long as you do." Eddie added.

"Look at us," Jamie laughed, "discussing more children while you're still pregnant with our first two."

"We're just setting goals for the future." Eddie clarified with a huge grin on her face. "I like Josephine if you're sure that you don't want to hold on to it for a boy later."

"I'm good with it, we always have David." he smiled.

"Ok then, Josephine it is. Charlie and Joey - I love it ! " Eddie exclaimed. "Now we need middle names, Jamie."

"Marie for one, you decide."

"Hmmm, Charlotte Marie or Josephine Marie ? Eddie thought aloud. " I like Josephine Marie better."

"Sounds good to me." Jamie agreed finishing up with the dresser.

"Now we just need one more middle name." Eddie pointed out, "Any other family names you would like to use or names you like ?"

"My grandmother's formal name was Elizabeth, even though she went by Betty."

"Oh, I like Elizabeth - Charlotte Elizabeth ? How does that sound ?"

"I really like it. I guess all we need now is our little rookies." Jamie announced pulling Eddie up out of her chair and placing his hands on her belly.

"Alright little ones what do you think? Joseph, David, Charlotte, or Josephine." As Jamie said the names out loud they felt soft little kicks on either side of Eddie's belly.

"Looks like they agree." Jamie smiled as he leaned down and place a kiss on her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay, I had report cards to do and parent teacher conferences.

Wow, I'm humbled at all the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you to all the Guest reviews, I really appreciate it! !

Chapter 17

Jamie and Eddie stopped by the hospital after mass to see Officer Murphy. When they got to his room they found Eric awake with his partner Melissa Wilson keeping him company. She was sitting next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Knock, knock "Jamie said getting their attention.

"Hey, Sarge." Eric answered groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked shaking his and Melissa's hands.

"In pain, but grateful to still be here." Eric replied.

"We're all grateful you're still here." Melissa added squeezing his shoulder.

"Yes, we are." Eddie chimed in giving Jamie a side glance.

"What's the latest from the doctor?" Jamie asked.

"The surgeon was in this morning and said the surgery went well despite the damage the bullet did. Eric said yawning, "He told me I'm very lucky to be alive. I'll have about a 4-6 month recovery from the surgery before the doc will even think about discussing desk duty.

"You are very lucky" Jamie stated. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call us."

"I'm thinking you're going to have your hands full in a little while." Eric said smiling and glancing over at Melissa.

"That's very true." Eddie smiled looking over at Jamie and wrapping her arms around her very pregnant belly. "But if you need anything, please let us know."

"Hey Eddie, I need a snack, do you want to come with me ?" Melissa asked.

"That sounds great, I'm getting hungry again." Eddie replied.

"What's new?" Jamie teased. Eddie made sure to punch him, lightly, before leaving with Melissa.

"Sarge, Melissa told me what you guys talked about. So, there's really no rule against dating your partner?"

"No, but your CO has to be notified and you do have to use common sense on the job. You have to be strictly professional when you're out there." Jamie informed in. "

"I had no idea you and Officer Janko were together. How long has it been ?"

"We were partners on the job for five years when we got engaged, but we only rode together as a couple for about 5 months before we found out about her pregnancy." Jamie disclosed.

"Did you guys get any backlash from the bosses for wanting to ride together?" Eric asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we did, our bosses separated us when they could but we had the best arrest record in the house so it made sense to keep us together." Jamie replied. "It did get really stressful at times dealing with bosses and 1PP, especially for Eddie, since she was engaged to the PC's son."

"That had to make it hard to do the job." Eric wondered.

"Man to man, off the record, I hear the hesitance in your voice. I know you don't want to lose Wilson as a partner, I get that, I was the same way. Eddie and I had feelings for each other for years but did nothing about it. She was shot in the vest and then she saved my life. I realized then I couldn't just be friends with Eddie anymore - life is WAY too short, especially in our line of work. I proposed to her just a few days later and that was less than a year ago. Now look at us - we're married and having twins. I am the happiest I've ever been in my life. The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner." Jamie explained,

"If you care about Wilson like I think you do, think about what just happened to you. Don't let the job get in the way of your chance at happiness. The job won't always be there but she will." Jamie reasoned.

Jamie and Eddie were the last to show up at the house for Sunday dinner.

"Hey, guys." Erin greeted while putting the final touches on dinner. "I was beginning to worry."

"We stopped at the hospital to see how Officer Murphy is, now that he's awake." Jamie told Erin.

"How's my officer doing?" Frank asked joining them in the kitchen.

"He's in a lot of pain and still a bit out of it but the doctors are very confident that he will make a complete recovery. They are going to watch him closely for the next two weeks and as long as there aren't any complications then he will be able to go home with support." Jamie informed his father.

"That's good news." Frank replied relieved, "So how are you feeling these days, Eddie?"

"I'm good, getting more uncomfortable every day though between the constant stretching and the Braxton Hicks contractions."

"How long have you been having them?" Jamie questioned.

"Just a couple of days, they're not too bad, at least not yet." Eddie stated.

"You need to drink more water to stop them." Danny added hearing the conversation as he walked into the kitchen.

"Water?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, Linda said being dehydrated can cause them. She made sure to drink extra water in her last trimester."

"Just what I need, to go to the bathroom twice an hour instead of just once." Eddie laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll just get you one of those mini urinals for women, you can take it anywhere you go." Jamie teased laughing.

"You're a jerk !" Eddie snapped at him while smacking him in the arm. Eddie immediately put her hand on her side making a face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned rubbing his arm after her not so gentle hit.

"I just got a really hard kick in the side. I think someone is not happy I called you a jerk." Eddie laughed.

"Same one as usual?" Jamie assumed rubbing her right side.

"Yeah, I think we're in trouble with that one." Eddie conceded, "I can't imagine the bruises I have on the inside."

"This is going to be so much fun !" Danny quipped.

"What is ?" Erin asked.

"Watching these two raise twins, especially if they end up with boys like me and Joe." He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that little one is a girl." Frank beamed at the thought of another granddaughter.

"Why do you think that, Dad?" Jamie questioned.

"Your mother had a similar problem when she was pregnant with Erin." Frank started, "When your Mom would raise her voice at me, she would get a hard kick to the side. It seems Erin was a Daddy's girl from the beginning. She didn't have that problem with Danny or Joe, so by the time you came along we were pretty sure you were a boy since she didn't have a hard pregnancy."

"I knew Erin was the troublemaker." Danny smirked.

"Only for a few months." Frank clarified, "You boys were trouble for 18 plus years !" Frank smiled and Eddie and Erin chuckled at his comment.

"Not my Jamie." Eddie smirked and winked at Jamie.

"Not as much as Danny and Joe, but he was definitely no angel." Frank divulged.

"Ok, so who's taking bets on what the kid is having ?" Danny announced.

"Danny" Jamie protested.

"Come on, it's harmless." Danny appealed. "$10 says they have 2 girls. I want to see him with surrounded in pink and tutus."

"Danny, you're just jealous." Eddie quipped.

"I'm in." Henry added after hearing the conversation from the other room. "I say they have one of each."

"I'm with Pop." Frank stated.

"OK, can we move this conversation into the dining room?" Pop begged. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Eddie chimed in. Everyone laughed.

"You're always hungry." Danny pointed out.

"Well I am eating to keep three of us alive and I have to eat more because these kids seem to want to take after their father in the food department." Eddie conceded, "I stopped getting sick when I started eating more of Jamie's rabbit food."

"Just as long as your not drinking those disgusting protein shakes." Danny mentioned putting the potatoes on the table.

"No, I won't touch those things." Eddie laughed, "At least they still let me eat bacon and eggs."

Jamie put the green beans on the table and went to check on Eddie before sitting down.

"How's your side now ?" Jamie questioned.

"It's OK, I feel like a have a sore spot but I'm sure that won't go away until they're born. " Eddie smiled. Jamie rubbed the right side of Eddie's stomach feeling small little taps from one of the babies.

"I'm thinking that this is the same one that's been responding to you before we knew there were two." Eddie smiled.

"It's really cool to think our babies already recognize our voices and touch." Jamie smiled back leaning in for a small kiss.

"Are you two done over there, some of us would like to eat." Erin complained.

"Yeah, can't you give it up, you're already having twins." Danny chimed in.

"Like you and Linda stopped being affectionate when she was pregnant." Jamie pointed out.

"At least we could leave each other alone." Danny retorted.

"Oh really?" Frank questioned, "I remember Linda having to ask you to move your chair over at dinner because you were hovering over her."

"Didn't you even try to cut her meat too?" Henry asked.

"Linda was not happy about that, I don't even think she was that far along with Jack when you did that." Erin added.

"OK, let's keep it civil." Henry announced. "Who's saying grace?"

"I will." said Jamie.

"How come you didn't mention the Braxton Hicks contractions?" Jamie asked as they were getting into bed that night.

"They haven't been that bad, they only last about 10-15 seconds and then I might not have another one for 6-7 hours." Eddie admitted leaning side to side to stretch.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting more uncomfortable as the days pass." Eddie told him.

"Where is your cocoa butter lotion ?" Jamie asked.

"On the nightstand" Eddie replied.

"Come sit in front of me." Jamie sat on the bed with his legs stretched open. Eddie got in bed and sat with her back to Jamie's chest.

"Roll up your shirt and lean back." Jamie told her. Eddie loved the feel of Jamie's hands on her stomach. It helped soothe the stretching she was feeling.

"Mmm, this feels good." Eddie disclosed laying her head back on his shoulder. After a few minutes Eddie sat up and took her shirt off completely and settled back into Jamie's chest.

"That's much better." she said smiling.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked smiling back at her.

"I love lying against your bare chest, that's why." Eddie teased as Jamie leaned in and kissed her cheek. Eddie was so relaxed she almost fell asleep until he rubbed his hand under her belly.

"Ooooo, watch where you're putting your hand, Mr. Reagan. "Eddie expressed, "You know how sensitive that spot is to me these days." Jamie gave Eddie a huge smirk and ran his hand slowly under her belly again.

"You so don't play fair." Eddie said exasperated. Jamie just grinned and went back to rubbing her stomach. After a few minutes he slowly moved his hands up to massage her breasts and made sure to swipe his fingers in the sensitive area between them that has been driving Eddie crazy since she got pregnant.

"Jameson Reagan, you better be ready to finish what you started." Eddie barked out as she rocked her hips back and forth against him.

"Now look who's not playing fair." Jamie purred.

"Me? You started it." Eddie teased as she turned over to face him." You've got me all hot and bothered so now it's time to finish what started. Jamie's eyes got dark as he wrapped his arms around Eddie and flipped her over.

The next morning Eddie was startled awake about an hour before her alarm with sharp cramp like pains in her stomach. She was trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down when Jamie woke up feeling her abrupt movement in bed.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jamie asked seeing the look on her face.

"I don't know, I woke up with bad cramps." Eddie explained with concern.

"Do you think you're in labor?"

"I don't know, I've never been pregnant before, Jamie." Eddie said harsher than she wanted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." she said as she continued to take deep breaths. Jamie leaned over and put one hand on her stomach and another on her back. She slowly got her breathing under control and was able to calm herself down with Jamie's help.

"How are you feeling now?" Jamie asked worried.

"Better now since the pain is lessening." Eddie admitted.

"Do you want to go to the hospital ?"

"No, I don't think so, but if it happens again, yes." Eddie decided, "Can you get me some water. Maybe I'm dehydrated."

"So now you are taking advice from Danny?" Jamie laughed going into the bathroom to get her a drink of water.

"It's not actually Danny's advice, he was just passing on what Linda did." Eddie reminded him.

"I think you should stay home today and call the doctor. " Jamie suggested. "Just to make sure you and the babies are OK."

"That's probably a good idea. I have the case files I need with me and can work from home. I'll call Carver in a little bit."

Eddie finished her water and lay back down in bed. "Cuddle with me before you leave?" Eddie requested.

"Definitely" Jamie smiled pulling her close to him. An hour later, Jamie's alarm went off. Jamie kissed Eddie on the cheek and slowly got out of bed so he didn't wake her.

"Jamie," Eddie mumbled, "can you go in later? I need you to stay a little longer.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jamie asked worrying.

"I'm feeling a little nauseous right now." I just want to lay with you some more. I need you." Eddie pleaded.

"Let me go make a call." Jamie answered. "I'll be right back. Eddie had gotten up to use the bathroom and call Lt. Carver before crawling back into bed.

"I switched shifts with King, who wasn't scheduled until 2 pm."

"Thank you." Eddie said lovingly.

"I think we should call Dr. Miller." Jamie suggested.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, the office doesn't open until 8." Eddie yawned. "Please come back to bed, my alarm is already set."

Eddie called and left a message for the doctor to call her back. While they waited, Eddie and Jamie curled back up in bed.

"How are you feeling now?" Jamie questioned.

"Much better !" Eddie smiled. "I feel like I've stretched again, my sides are really sore this morning."

"Are they both beating you up now?" Jamie teased putting his hand her belly.

"Wow, that was the hardest kick I've felt yet.

"Yeah, well, they're getting bigger so their kicks are harder." Eddie reminded him.

"I'm sorry you're going through this." Jamie comforted.

"I'm not." Eddie expressed, "I admit, it's definitely a challenge but we're bringing new life into the world. In less than 3 months we're going to have two little babies that we made. I'm willing to put up with the discomfort and pain to bring our children into the world."

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you show me just how amazing you are." Jamie gushed, "I love you!

"I love you, too." Eddie beamed as they fell asleep in each other's arms again.

Two hours later they were woken up by Jamie's phone ringing.

"It's my Dad." Jamie said yawning.

J - Hey, what's up?

F - So, how are things there now?

J - What are you talking about, Dad ?

F - I thought you had an early tour this morning.

J - I did but switched out with King since Eddie's having some issues this morning.

F - Is everything alright?

J- For now, yes. We're waiting for a call from the doctor. So are you going to tell me what's going on?

F - There was a hostage situation at the 2-2 this morning.

J - What happened ?

F - From what Lt. Gormley has told me several members of a gang, whose leader was arrested last night, came in and demanded that he be released and took several of the officers hostage at gunpoint for about a half hour.

J - That takes balls to come into a police precinct at gunpoint.

F - It was more stupidity on their part. The detectives from upstairs along with several officers surrounded them. Jamie, King was one of the officers taken hostage. . .

J - . . . oh. Is he OK?

F - Yes, he's fine and so is Officer Jordan. This is not on you, Jamie.

J - If I hadn't switched shifts. . .

F - It sounds like you needed to, your pregnant wife needed you to be there for her. Remember, family first. Now go take care of your wife.

J - Yes, sir.

Jamie hung up his phone and walked back to Eddie who was hanging up her phone.

"Was that the Dr. Miller?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes." Eddie replied.

"What did she say?"

"She said that it sounds like they were just stronger Braxton Hicks brought on by our activities last night," Eddie started, "but if it happens again in the next 24-48 to call her and go straight to the ER. My regular appointment is still scheduled for Friday."

"OK, so I'm guessing that means no more sex for a while." Jamie concluded.

"Yeah, she said since sex can help get labor started we should avoid it unless we need to kick start delivery." Eddie clarified.

"I guess that means we just have to cuddle more." Jamie smiled.

"That also means that you, Jameson Reagan, have to watch where you put your hands from now on. Eddie stated firmly. "You can't be getting me all hot and bothered since I can't do anything about it." Jamie laughed at Eddie's scrunched up face.

"In all seriousness, I know it's disappointing but that just means we're getting closer to holding our babies." Jamie reassured crawling back into bed with his wife.

"I know." Eddie smiled rubbing her stomach. "I can wait to meet them."

"Me either." Jamie expressed putting his hand on top of hers.

"So what did your Dad want?"

"He was checking up on the precinct. There was a hostage situation there this morning. A gang banger was arrested overnight and his crew thought they could come in get him out." Jamie told her.

"Is everyone alright?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah, the detective squad and some uniformed officers teamed up to take everyone down. Now they're all in jail."

"These gang bangers are getting dumber and dumber." Eddie mentioned.

"Looks like there will be a mess to be cleaned up when I get in." Jamie started. "For now though, I'm going to curl up with my wife for another 2 hours." Eddie smiled curling up to him. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel great, honestly. Like I did last night" Eddie told him. "I feel bad now keeping you from work."

"I'm not worried about that, I will always be there when you need me. " Jamie promised.

"I know this is a really strange question but do you think they knew and planned this so you wouldn't be in danger?" Eddie questioned ?

"Who knows?" Jamie started. "You were warned that I was going to be shot, so anything is possible."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you again for all your support ! ! You guys rock ! ! I can't believe the season is over already. Glad we can look forward to Season 10.

This chapter got really long so I had to break it up. My school year is over in 4 weeks so I will do what I can to get one more chapter up before then.

Chapter 18

Eddie spent the next week working tirelessly on her cold case files. She had discovered a link between the cases. She didn't know if it meant anything but it was worth looking into. That Thursday when she got into her Explorer to go to work she discovered she could no longer reach the pedals. Her belly had grown so much in the last two weeks that she had to pull the seat back. Jamie had already gone to work she called an UBER to come take her to work. She texted Jamie while she waited.

E - Well, you're driving me to work from now on.

J - Why?

E - Because your children have made me so big I can't reach the pedals anymore.

J- Seriously?

E - Yes, seriously ! ! I'm stuck here waiting for an Uber to take me to work.

J - I'm sorry, I wish I could come get you.

E - It's alright, I know you're busy now but we're going to have to be carpool buddies until the Rookies arrive.

J - Or until you go on leave.

E - Yeah, I guess that'll happen first. UBER's here, see you soon. Love you.

J - Love you too.

After arriving at the precinct she stopped to talk to Jamie for a couple minutes and then rushed upstairs to talk to Gina Thompson about what she had discovered.

"Hey Gina, I think I found a link between the cases and I didn't see anything mentioned about it in the case files and wanted to run it by you and see what you think." Eddie said excitedly.

"Really? What have you got?" Gina questioned.

"I noticed that all of the victims had been on an online dating site. They were different ones but I thought maybe we could talk to families or try and get a subpoena for their information." Eddie stated.

"Let's try talking to the families first and get as much information from them before we look into getting the subpoena." Gina informed her.

"Looks like I have my project for today." Eddie smiled. "I like trying to make a difference."

"Have fun, Tank and I are heading out to follow up on our serial burglary case" Gina replied.

Eddie spent the remaining day on Thursday and the first half of Friday calling the parents and family members of the 15 victims. She had managed to speak with the parents of 10 of the women. Eight of the parents had managed to give her the information she was looking for; were the victims active on the dating sites and had they been on any recent dates. The eight parents that gave her information were able to tell her that their daughters were all active and had had a first date no more than 4 days prior to their murders. The last two parents knew their daughters were on dating sites but didn't know if they had recently gone out with someone. One of the parents still had his daughter's computer and was willing to bring it to the precinct to have it analyzed. Eddie was very excited about the connections she had found between the cases. She couldn't wait until she got in contact with the remaining five parents. She had left messages with all of them and hoped they would contact her next week. Until then it was time to focus on her and their little rookies. She needed to pack up and meet Jamie downstairs for her next appointment, she now needed to go every 2 weeks. Just then her phone went off.

J - Are you ready?

E - Yep, just packing up my files, be right down.

J- Hurry up, it's Friday afternoon, traffic is going to be crazy.

E - I will get there as soon as I can. I'm not moving very fast these days.

J - Meet me in the lot, I've got the car ready to go.

"OK, I'm finally here." Eddie said out of breath holding her belly. "

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Yeah, my back is really bothering me today." Eddie explained.

"After we get home I'll run you a warm bath and give you a back massage." Jamie smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Eddie sighed.

"Eddie Reagan" the nurse called out. Jamie and Eddie got up and followed her to the back. They stopped to get her weight before heading to the exam room. The nurse took all of Eddie's vitals before leaving. "Dr. Miller will be in in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Eddie and Jamie said together.

About ten minutes later Dr. Miller entered the room.

"How are you feeling after your episode the other day?" she asked.

"Good. It only lasted a few hours and then I was fine and there haven't been any other cramps or contractions."

"So glad to hear that, anything else going on?" Dr. Miller inquired.

"Well, I learned yesterday that I can't drive anymore. I can't reach the pedals now that my stomach has grown so much." Eddie told her.

"That's to be expected for those of shorter stature.

"My back also started bothering me yesterday."

"That's typical of someone carrying twins. I think it's time to think about going on maternity leave. You are almost 27 weeks now and you are going to be more uncomfortable and have more back pain the further along you are." Dr. Miller explained to Eddie and Jamie, "I know it's earlier than most but we may be able to avoid bed rest if you stop earlier. We want to keep your little ones warm and toasty for as long as possible."

"True" Eddie admitted sadly.

"Lay back for me and let's check your measurements and see how the babies are doing." Dr. Miller checked her and discovered why she was has been so uncomfortable recently.

"Well it seems as if your belly is measuring about 6 cm more than it did 2 weeks ago and you've put on almost 10 pounds." she pointed out.

"Is that bad?" Jamie questioned.

"No, the babies went through a growth spurt and therefore so did Eddie. She's obviously giving them good nutrition." Dr. Miller smiled. "It's the reason she's been so uncomfortable.

"How many more of these growth spurts should I be expecting?" Eddie asked half joking.

"The babies still have a bit of growing to do so you'll have more too but there's no way of knowing if they'll be big ones like this one or just gradual like you've had before."

"Ok Dr. Miller, what do I need to do? I want our Rookies safe and healthy." Eddie told her holding Jamie's hand.

"First thing is going on leave. I would say by 30 weeks, if your back is bothering you already. I can even put you on part time work until you go out completely."

"Ok, 30 weeks it is, that will give me three more weeks." Eddie told Jamie. "I want to work full time next week and see how it goes."

"That's fine." Dr. Miller began. "I will write up order for you to be allowed one more week of full time work and two weeks of part time work - no more than three days per week."

"I will make sure of it." Jamie reassured.

"Good" the doctor smiled, "Now let's take a look at your little Rookies."

That night at home, Jamie ran Eddie a warm bath. He got her settled in the tub while he went to make dinner. After dinner they settled in bed to watch TV. Jamie grabbed Eddie's favorite lotion and began to work on massaging her sore lower back.

"Oh my goodness, that feels so good." Eddie exclaimed. "Can you work on my lower back? That's where it hurts the most. It feels really tight."

"Absolutely" Jamie acknowledged. He worked on her back for the next 20 minutes until she couldn't stay awake any longer. She curled into Jamie's side and was out in minutes.

The next week was tough for Eddie, she didn't mind relying on Jamie to get to work but her back was bothering her more and more thanks to the uncomfortable chairs in the detective bullpen. Lt. Carver had noticed that she was struggling with it and got her a more supportive chair for her last few weeks with the squad. She continued to work on her cold cases and had heard from three of the parents that she had contacted last week. She had made additional phone calls to the remaining two parents and left messages again. Thursday afternoon Jamie brought Tyler Campbell up to the Detective's bullpen where Eddie was working. His daughter, Katie, was one of the victims.

"Officer Reagan" Jamie called out.

"Yes" Eddie responded.

"Mr. Tyler Campbell is here to see you." Jamie informed her.

"Thanks Sarge." Eddie smiled. "Hi Mr. Campbell, how are you today ?"

"I'm doing OK, just trying not to get my hopes up with the reopening of Katie's case." Tyler Campbell admitted. "So you think Katie's murder is connected to a possible serial murder case?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I was given a stack of cold cases to go over since I obviously can't be out in the field." Eddie explained rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly. "I found some things that made me think they were connected, so I needed to follow up as much as I could before I go out on leave."

"How much longer are you going to be working on the case ?" Tyler questioned.

"I'll be going on leave in 2 weeks but I plan on working from home as long as I can."

"I just want to thank you for working on Katie's case again, I was so worried that her case would never get solved. It's been so hard knowing no one was working on it. Tyler confided.

"I can't imagine what you and your family are going through, but I will do my absolute best to try and solve Katie's murder. Eddie said sadly.

"Here is her computer, I hope that you can find what you need on it."

"Thank you so much, I'm going to get this to our tech team to look at to see if there are any clues now that we can follow. I will get it back to you as soon as I can." Eddie told him. "If you don't hear from me, you'll hear from Det. Gina Thompson."

"Thank you, again." Tyler Campbell expressed shaking her hand. "Oh, and Congratulations."

"Thank you." Eddie beamed.

Ten minutes later Eddie came down hoping Jamie was ready to go.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asked plopping down in the chair next to his desk.

"Give me ten minutes to finish up reviewing these 5's and we can go."

"While you're finishing up, I'll run to the bathroom." Eddie announced.

"Have fun !" Jamie teased watching Eddie waddle down the hall.

As Jamie started back on his paperwork, Kara texted him.

K - Hey, can you give me your sister's number? We need to get a baby shower planned for Eddie before your rookies make an appearance.

J - Sure, it's 555-6289. I'll send her a text and let her know to make sure she picks up.

K - Thanks !

Jamie sent Erin a quick text letting her know about Kara's plans, then deleted the text from his phone so Eddie wouldn't see it. Jamie was finishing up the last 2 DD5's when Eddie came back and sat down.

"I'm exhausted just walking down the hall." Eddie said wearily. "I'm glad I'm going on modified next week, the long walks in here are tiring.

"Just think; you only have 6 more days of work or 5 if you choose only 2 days your last week." Jamie reminded her closing his file and putting it in the cabinet.

"I know, I'm sure we'll have lots to do to get ready for them. At least the room is pretty much done." Eddie reassured.

"I don't want you to try to do too much when you're home, our rookies need stay in there as long as they can." Jamie emphasized helping her up from her chair.

"Ooo, they are very busy in there today." Eddie mentioned grabbing Jamie's hands. "Feel this !"

"Wow, gets more amazing every time." Jamie gushed. "You are amazing, I love you more now, than ever."

"You're so sweet." Eddie smiled before leaning up to give Jamie a kiss.

"Come on, let's get you three home to rest. I think they need a nap." Jamie added. 

Jamie and Eddie were looking forward to having a quiet weekend together. Since Eddie couldn't drive anymore, Jamie switched his schedule so he could have the next 3 weekends off. Once she was done work Jamie would have to go back to working some weekend days but until then he wanted to enjoy some quiet time with his wife alone before their Rookies made their arrival.

"What do you think of inviting Katie and Scott Miles over for dinner next weekend?" Eddie began. "I think it would be nice to hear from another couple with twins."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Eddie."

"I will call Katie tomorrow and ask her." Eddie stated. "

Eddie called Katie the next day and spent almost an hour talking to her.

"Boy, you two must have had a lot to talk about." Jamie teased.

"Well yeah, we have two very big things in common," Eddie smirked, "being pregnant with twins and married to stubborn cops."

"Ha, ha, ha, did you forget you were a cop, too?" Jamie asked.

"No, and Katie is an EMT so she understands what we do." Eddie clarified.

"Oh, wow." Jamie said shocked. "I had no idea about that. So did you set a date to get together?"

"Yeah, we're going to try for two weeks from today. They have a family commitment next weekend." Eddie stated. "Oh, and they invited us to come over there, so the kids would have things to do."

"Sounds good to me, as long as you still feel up to it then."

"Yeah, I worry about that too, I'll be just about 30 weeks then." Eddie reminded him.

"While you were on the phone, I got a text from Eric. He was released this morning." Jamie started. "Melissa is staying with him."

"I hope that means they've decided to make a go at a relationship." Eddie stated.

"It does, he said they had a long talk and decided to make a go of it."

"I'm so happy for them, they deserve it." Eddie grinned.

The next week and half went quickly for Eddie and Jamie. Eddie worked three days the following week and was planning to work Monday through Wednesday the last week but by Wednesday she was so tired she couldn't make it in so she decided Thursday would be her last day. When she got in her last day, she found that she had finally received a voicemail message from the last parent she was waiting for, Tina Alexander. Eddie and Gina had started to find some commonalities with the cases. Eddie suspected it could be the same person but using fake profiles on different dating sites. Gina had been working on getting subpoenas for the dating sites to check IP addresses and Katie Campbell's computer was still with IT to locate the IP addresses of the people that were communicating with her. Their case was not a priority one so they were still waiting two weeks later. Eddie had been doing a lot of work at home from the comfort of her couch or bed on days she was home.

"Hey there, Mama, how are you feeling on your last day ?" Gina asked smiling.

"I'm doing OK, I'm really glad my dr. suggested I go out early. My back is really bothering me this week." Eddie answered.

"So sorry to hear that." Gina began. "Just a few more hours and you can relax until your little ones arrive."

"I am really looking forward to holding them in my arms but I want to keep them in at least another 5-6 weeks." Eddie replied.

"Sounds doable to me, as long as you rest." Gina reminded her. "I got some good news this morning, I got notification from IT this morning that Katie Campbell's computer is being worked on now."

"That's great news." Eddie started. "I've got even more, Autumn Alexander's mom left me a message this morning. She and her husband were on a cruise and just got the message. She said she still has Autumn's computer and we can have it but we need to go get it."

"Can we get it today?" Gina questioned.

"Let me call and find out." Eddie offered. Eddie called Mrs. Alexander and found out that she was home that day and we could come get it.

"Ok, Mrs. Alexander said we could get it today, I told her about 11. Maybe we could go to lunch after.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." Gina agreed. "Will Sarge be OK with it?"

"I'm sure he'll give me a hard time, he's very overprotective these days." Eddie disclosed.

"I don't want to get in trouble for taking his pregnant wife out of the precinct when she's supposed to be on desk duty!" Gina worried.

Two hours later Eddie and Gina got ready to go.

"I'm going to waddle on downstairs and talk to Jamie, meet me downstairs in ten." Eddie told Gina.

"Do you need any help ?" Gina asked.

"Can you have an elevator put in?" Eddie half joked.

"I'll work on that." Gina replied back.

Jamie was talking with the desk Sergeant when she got downstairs so she sat down in his office waiting for him to finish.

"Hey, what's up?" Jamie asked giving Eddie a kiss. "Is everything alright?

"Other than feeling like a giant whale waddling down the hall, everything is fine." Eddie smirked.

"You do realize whales don't waddle, right?" Jamie teased.

"Ugh, shut up." Eddie grumbled. "I came down here to let you know that Gina and I are going to pick up a laptop from the parent of one of the victims and then we're heading to lunch."

"Eddie, are you sure you should be doing that ? Jamie asked with concern. You're supposed to be on desk duty and today is your last day. Why can't you just let Gina go?"

"I know you're worried about me, but remember I am still a cop and I've been working on these cases for weeks now and I think the families need to see the face of the people they've been working with." Eddie explained. "Besides, I want to take her to lunch as a thank you for being a great friend and partner in these cases. I do need to eat and feed your children."

"I didn't say you couldn't eat." Jamie laughed.

"Seriously though, I don't think you should be going out on a case."

"I love you, Jamie, but I'm still going. I know you are being overprotective but I can handle it. See you in a few hours. Eddie smiled at Jamie and kissed him."

"I love you too, please be careful." Jamie whispered in her ear.

Eddie took her slow waddle out to the back lot where the detective's unmarked cars were kept. Gina had already signed out a vehicle and was waiting for her. Eddie got in and sighed.

"Everything OK Eddie?" Gina questioned pulling out of the lot.

"Long walks are exhausting these days," Eddie started pushing the seat back, "and so are overprotective husbands."

"He loves you and worries about you and the babies, I wish I had someone who looks at me and is protective of me like he is of you." Gina admitted, "You are very lucky."

"I know I am." Eddie beamed rubbing the top of her stomach."

"So, are you guys ready for the twins?" Gina asked.

"The nursery is all set and ready. We picked up a few things but I haven't had a shower yet." Eddie explained, "Knowing my friend Kara she's going to have something big planned. I just hope she doesn't wait too much longer."

"Good point ! How long are they going to let you go ?

"My doctor is going to just watch and see, she wants me to hit at least 35/36 weeks. I have appointments every week now."

"That's not long at all, I'm so excited for you !" Gina grinned.

"I go back and forth from being nervous to excited." Eddie divulged. "I can't wait to hold them but I'm really nervous about the delivery. I'm hoping I can deliver naturally and not have to have a C-section."

Gina and Eddie arrived in at Tina Alexander's house 10 minutes later. Eddie was not pleased at the number of steps she needed to climb up to get to the door. Mrs. Alexander saw them coming and opened the door up for them.

"Hi Mrs. Alexander, I'm Officer Reagan and this is Detective Thompson."

"Please call me Tina." she stated. "Let's get you inside and sitting down, Officer Reagan."

"Thank you so much."

"How far along are you ? I didn't know they let pregnant police officers on the street. "Tina said shocked.

"I'm almost 30 weeks. I'm actually not on the street, I'm helping out in with Cold Cases. I wanted to meet with you and hopefully get some information from you."

"I will give you anything you need, especially if it will help you solve Autumn's murder." Tina told her handing over Autumn's computer.

"I know we talked briefly on the phone. You said your daughter was using a dating site. Do you know which one?" Eddie questioned.

"I actually think she was on more than one but I'm not sure of all the ones she was on. I think one was ' ' and another was, I think, singles something." answered Tina.

"Did she have any dates in the days or weeks before she was killed ?"

"She did, she had actually started seeing someone about 2 weeks before?" Tina remembered.

"And she met him online ?" Gina asked.

"Yes."

"Do you remember his name ?" Gina questioned.

"I think it was Jim, or maybe John. I never met him."

Gina and Eddie stayed another half hour talking to Tina about the case.

"When IT is finished with the computer Det. Thompson will call when you can pick it up. " Eddie told her.

"Thank you so much ladies for looking into Autumn's case." Tina started. "Good luck with your pregnancy."

"Thank you." Eddie returned while trying to get down the concrete steps.

After leaving the Alexander house, the girls headed to a local pizza place for lunch. They decided not to talk about the case until they got back to the house, instead Gina wanted to talk about all the happy things that were going on. They were engrossed in conversation about Eddie and the twins, Eric and Melissa's decision to start a relationship, and the detective from the 6-5 that Gina had just started dating.

"That's exciting, so when did you start dating him ?" Eddie asked curiously.

"About 2 weeks ago, he's been asking me for a while and I think I was afraid to start a relationship with another cop." Gina began. "After talking with you and seeing you and Sarge, I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad so I finally agreed. We've been out together every night we both had off."

"Oh, that's so exciting, I'm so happy for you ! So, what's his name?" Eddie smiled.

Just as Gina was about to tell her when a car came barrelling through a red light and slammed into the driver's side of their car. It pushed the car across the intersection into a car stopped for the red light on the other side.

When the car finally stopped and Eddie regained her bearings and started to panic. She felt something on the side of her face. She started to put her arm up when she noticed her arm was cut and bleeding, when she put her hand up to her face there was blood there too. Eddie started to panic even more and grabbed her stomach, there was no blood. She turned her head and that's when she saw Gina, she was covered in blood and her left arm looked twisted.

"Gina ! Gina !" Eddie yelled as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt. Just then someone came over to the car.

"Hey miss, are you Ok? My name is Chris he told her. "Oh my God, you're pregnant."

"My babies, please help me." Eddie cried. "We're cops, how's my partner?"

"Take a deep breath, getting worked up isn't going to help your baby." Chris tried to calm her. "She's unconscious right now. Help is on the way."

"Twins - I'm having twins." Eddie cried out holding her belly.

Within seconds the entire area was surrounded by cops from the 2-2. The first cops on scene were Officers Mac Harris and Scott Miles. After checking on both Gina and Eddie and giving the EMT's information on both of them, Scott's first phone call was to his Sergeant.

"Reagan" Jamie answered

"Reagan, it's Miles. There's been a car accident. . ."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The accident happened six blocks from the precinct so Jamie was there within 5 minutes. He got out of the car so fast he didn't even shut the door.

"Eddie ? Eddie ? Where's my wife ?" Jamie yelled out.

"In the ambulance." Officer Harris told him.

"Eddie?" Jamie called pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you Ok? How about the babies?" Jamie was rubbing her belly

"I'm OK, I think, I'm worried about the babies." Eddie sobbed.

"We need to get her to the hospital to get an ultrasound right away and make sure the babies are not under any stress." EMT Andy Turner told him. "The good thing is she's not having any signs of contractions. Her doctor has been notified and she'll be waiting for us on arrival at St. Vic's."

"Thank you." Jamie said.

"Jamie, how's Gina? She was unconscious in the car." Eddie asked tearfully.

"They were still working on getting her out of the car when I got here." Jamie told her.

"Oh, Jamie, I hope she's going to be Ok." Eddie whimpered.

"We need to leave, are you coming, Sergeant?" Turner demanded.

"Yes, I need to leave orders first." Jamie jumped out of the ambulance and talked to Miles and Harris. They informed him that Sgt. Adams was coming on scene. "Let me know how Thompson is."

"10-4, Sarge. Hope your wife's OK." Harris called out.

They arrived at the hospital seven minutes later. She was taken to a room near the ER bays and met by Dr. Miller as soon as she got there.

"Hey Eddie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Miller questioned.

"Sore, my head and arm hurt. I'm worried about the babies." Eddie admitted.

"Any pressure in your abdomen, back pain, cramps"

"No, none of that. It feels fluttery, like it did when I first started feeling them." Eddie disclosed.

"Let's get everyone checked out and then we'll get you get you stitched up." Dr. Miller informed her.

After a complete internal exam and ultrasound, Dr. Miller sat down with Jamie and Eddie.

"I have to say you are one very lucky girl. The EMT told me what the car looked like and the fact that you didn't go into early labor is a true miracle." Dr. Miller began. "You are not showing any trauma, the babies are looking good and moving all around. I did notice that it looks like you are beginning to dilate but you're not even at 1 cm yet." Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's head and continued to hold her tight.

"With that being said, I am not taking any chances. I want to keep you overnight tonight and possibly tomorrow night for observation. Sometimes it takes a few hours for labor to start and I'd rather have you in the hospital, just in case."

"So they're really OK ?" Eddie sobbed.

"Yes, they are." the doc smiled.

Eddie spent the next half hour in the ER getting stitched up. She had 10 stitches on the side of her head and 15 in her arm. As they were taking Eddie up to a room, Jamie got a text from Scott Miles.

S - Thompson was conscious by the time they got her into the ambulance but they said she'll need to have surgery on her broken left arm and they're also concerned about her left knee.

J - Thanks, where did they take her ?

S - She went to St. Vic's so she should be there with you now.

J - Thanks, I'll go check on her when they get Eddie settled in her room.

S - How's she doing ?

J - She's very, very lucky - 10 stitches in her head, 15 in her arm, and the twins look good. She's in the hospital for a night or two just to make sure she doesn't go into early labor.

S - So glad to hear that. I'll let Katie know. Let me know when you want to reschedule dinner for.

J - I'll talk to her but knowing her, if she's home she'll still want to get together.

S - OK, we'll wait to hear from you. Pass on our thoughts and prayers to Eddie.

J - Thank you from both of us.

"Scott and Katie send thoughts and prayers." Jamie told her when she woke up.

"That was sweet of them, please tell them thank you." Eddie said sweetly.

"We'll have to reschedule with them for this weekend."

"I'd still like to meet with them, maybe they can come to our house. I'm probably not going to feel like going out." Eddie suggested.

"I'll message them tomorrow and ask." Jamie replied.

"Scott also told me that Gina was conscious by the time she got in the ambulance. She needs to have surgery on her left arm and they are concerned about her left knee. They brought her here so after we get you settled, I'm going to check on her." Jamie informed Eddie.

"I want to go see her." Eddie told Jamie.

"She'll be here for a while, so not until we leave. You are not leaving that bed except to go to the bathroom or when the doc says you can go home !"

"WE leave?"

"Yep, I'm not going anywhere. I asked the nurse for a cot to sleep in. I am staying with you just in case anything happens."

"OK, Mom !" Eddie teased.

Two hours later Eddie was settled in her room and taking a nap. As Jamie was getting ready to go down and check on Gina a very familiar group came rushing down the hallway.

"How is she ?" Henry called out.

"She's has some stitches in her head and arm but the twins are perfectly fine." Jamie informed them. "The doctor wants to keep her overnight at least one night, just in case the accident causes her to go into labor."

"Thank goodness !" Henry exclaimed hugging Jamie. "Can we see her?"

"Yeah, you can go in but she is sleeping now." Jamie told them. "I was just heading down to see how Gina Thompson is doing."

"She's still in surgery." Frank stated. "There's no new information at the moment. The doctor has strict instructions to call me when she is out. I will let you know."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it."

"I stopped by the 2-9 to pick up your bag so you'd have a change of clothes." Danny replied.

"Thanks, I was going to call someone to do that." Jamie stated. "How long are you guys going to be here?"

"As long as you need us." Henry smiled.

"I need to go home and grab extra clothes for me and Eddie. I'm not sure if she's getting out tomorrow or Saturday but we'll both need clothes."

"Just stay here, I can run back to your house and do that, just let me know what you need." Erin chimed in. "You need to stay here in case anything happens."

"Thanks, Sis." Jamie smiled.

An hour later, Jamie and Frank were sitting in Eddie's room while she was sleeping.

"Jamie," Frank started, "Can you tell me why your wife, who is almost 8 months pregnant with twins, was out in the field today?"

"She wasn't, they went to pick up a computer from a parent in a cold case and were on their way to lunch when the accident happened." Jamie informed him. "It was car accident, they weren't in contact with any suspects."

"I know, I just worry about my family." Frank admitted.

"I expressed my concern but she needed to meet with this parent, she and Gina have been working very hard on these cold case homicides that Lt. Carver gave her to look at. I'm very proud of her." Jamie boasted.

"You should be," Frank noted, "Lt. Carver says she is doing a great job in the unit and she and Gina make a solid team. Is she making headway with the cases ?"

"Yeah, Eddie thinks these 15 cases are connected. She found an obscure link to the cases and has tech looking into it, that's why she needed the victim's computers." Jamie responded. "Dad, will you stay with her, I need to find the computer they had in the car with them."

"Of course." Frank replied.

Frank was busy on his laptop looking at reports when Eddie started to wake up.

"Hi there." Frank smiled as Eddie opened up her eyes.

"Hi, where's Jamie?" she asked looking around.

"I went to find the laptop you and Gina went to get." Jamie told her walking back into the room.

"Thanks, I almost forgot about that." Eddie admitted.

"You've had a rough day, I'm not surprised." Jamie noted leaning over to kiss his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Eddie chuckled, "I never got lunch and now it's dinner time."

"I'll take care of that." Frank informed them. "I'll have Jimmy go get you some dinner."

"Aren't you going to eat with us, Dad?" Jamie asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your time." Frank commented.

"You're not intruding, please stay." Eddie asked.

After some meatball and eggplant parmigiana sandwiches from a local favorite of Frank's and some fun conversation about Jamie as a baby, Frank got the call he had been waiting for.

"Det. Thompson is out of surgery and in recovery." Frank began. "She had pins put in her wrist and her dislocated kneecap put back in place."

"When can I go see Gina ?" Eddie asked her father-in-law.

"Tomorrow, you need to rest, doctor's and commissioner's orders."

"And husband's." Jamie added.

"Fine." Eddie pouted.

"I am going to leave you so you can rest, I need to visit with Det. Thompson's family before heading out." Frank stated. "I'm glad you and the twins are safe. I will continue to say some prayers." He gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and gave Jamie a hug.

"Take care of them." Frank instructed.

"Always." Jamie replied.

As Frank walked out, one of the orderlies came in with a folding cot.

"What is that?" Eddie questioned.

"This is where I'm sleeping until you get to come home." Jamie explained setting up the cot next to her.

"I was hoping you would sleep with me here." Eddie said sadly.

"No offense, but I don't think both of us and your belly can fit in that hospital bed."

"Pleeeeease." Eddie begged batting her eyelashes. Jamie just shook his head knowing he couldn't refuse when she did that.

"Alright, we can try, I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I'm going to move because you need the space." Jamie told her.

"But I don't like when you're not there."

"I'm still going to be here, just right next to you." Jamie assured her while lying next to her in the hospital.

"Jamie, I was really scared today. I was afraid I was either going to go into labor or lose the babies." Eddie admitted.

"I was terrified when Miles called me and told me there was an accident." Jamie lamented with tears forming in his eyes. "I finally have everything I want in my life and I was so absolutely terrified that I could have lost you or them."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier."

"Hey, you can't think like that. It wasn't your fault. This could have easily have happened when you and I were together in the car." Jamie reassured her."

"I love you so much, Jamie. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to one of the babies." Eddie started to cry.

"Hey, they're OK, and you're OK, I thank God for that. I think our guardian angels were looking out for you and us again." Jamie smiled.

"Thanks, Joe." Eddie whispered. Jamie smiled. He loved that she thought it was Joe looking after their family. "If we hadn't decided to name one of them Joe already, I think we would have after this."

"What makes you think it's Joe and not my Mom or Grandmother?" Jamie asked.

"You always talk about how close you two were and that you were best friends growing up. I figure he would want you to be happy and not go through any more sadness." Eddie explained.

"Jamie leaned over and kissed the top of Eddie's head, her forehead and lastly her lips. I cannot tell you how much more I love you every day. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Eddie kissed Jamie on the lips, yawned, and put her head on his shoulder. She was asleep within minutes. About three hours later, the nurse came in to check Eddie's vitals at the start of her shift and found the couple lying on their sides with Jamie's hand on Eddie's stomach. This is way they always seem to end up, it was Jamie's favorite position to lay during her pregnancy. The nurse looked at the numbers on the machine by Eddie's bed but chose not to wake them. Several other nurses peeked in to see them, they were the talk of the OB wing.

The next morning Eddie woke up to pain in her stomach again.

"Jamie, wake up." she called sitting up. Her quick change of position and panicked voice forced him to sit up quickly.

"What's wrong?" worried Jamie.

"I have cramps in my stomach again." Eddie winced.

"I'll get the doctor." Jamie stated firmly getting out of bed as fast as he could. He rushed out the door to the nurse's station and told them to call Dr. Miller.

"My wife is having stomach cramps again." Jamie emphasized before rushing back in the room. The nurse's station paged Dr. Miller to come to the OB wing. While they waited the few minutes for the doctor to get to Eddie's room, one of the nurses brought in a fetal monitor and hooked Eddie up to it. Jamie sat next to Eddie on the bed with his arm around her.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Dr. Miller asked with concern.

"I'm having the same type of pains I had 2 weeks ago." Eddie informed her. While Dr. Miller was in the room, Eddie's pains were lessening.

"This is exactly what happened before." Jamie stated.

Dr. Miller checked the fetal monitor, "Well, you're not in labor, so that's good. They are more than likely stronger Braxton Hicks brought on by the accident yesterday and you were a little dehydrated when you came in." The doctor concluded.

"So what does that mean, doc?" Jamie questioned.

"It means that you are spending another night with us here. We're going to increase your fluids and reevaluate you in the morning. If I'm satisfied that we've rehydrated you enough, you can go. However, you will be on bed rest for the next two weeks. "

"UGH, 2 weeks. I guess it's better than the remainder of the pregnancy." Eddie relaxed.

"You may end up on bed rest until the end, I will reevaluate you at your next appt." Dr. Miller explained.

"What are her restrictions?" Jamie asked.

"Stay in bed or on the couch, you can get up to go to the bathroom or make food if no one is home." The doc began. "I don't want you stressing yourself. If you don't have any more episodes in the next two weeks I will THINK about lifting your bed rest."

"We have a family dinner on Sundays, can I go to dinner?" Eddie questioned.

"Not this Sunday, I want you to relax. Watch TV or a movie, sleep, and drink lots of fluids. I also want you to minimize your use of steps. So, if you are home by yourself, only use the steps twice a day."

"Got it, Dr. Miller, I will make sure of that." Jamie replied.

"How do you plan on doing that if you're working?" Eddie asked.

"Because I will make sure of that!" Henry stated firmly walking into the room.

"Did you call in reinforcements already ?" Eddie groaned at Jamie.

"Nope, just good timing." Jamie replied.

"So why is my Eddie hooked up to these machines?" Henry asked giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

"Just monitors to make sure the babies are OK." Eddie told him smiling.

"How are they doing? Henry asked.

"The babies look good, and not under any stress." Dr. Miller stated. "Eddie, I want you to relax and get plenty of rest while your here.

"Thanks, Dr. Miller, I will make sure she does." Jamie assured.

While Eddie was napping under the watchful eye of Henry Reagan, Jamie headed downstairs to check on Gina.

"Knock, knock" Jamie said as he arrived at her door.

"Hey Sarge, how's Eddie doing ? Are the babies OK?" Gina asked concerned.

"Please call me Jamie outside the precinct. Eddie and the twins are fine. She has 10 stitches on the side of her head and 15 in her arm. The doc wants her to stay another night to make sure she doesn't go into early labor."

"Good, I'm so glad." Gina said relieved. "I hope you're not mad at me for taking her out of the precinct."

"No, I'm not mad, besides you know she would have complained about not being able meet your victim's parent."

"True" she admitted.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie questioned.

"Ok, I guess. The left side of my body is sore and bruised. I now have a pin in my arm and I can't bend my knee." Gina stated. "Did they catch the person that hit us?

"Yes, he's under house arrest at St. Irene's right now. He has some serious injuries but should survive. He had alcohol in his system and traffic cams show that he was looking at his phone when he went through the intersection. He never saw the red light." Jamie informed her.

"I hope he pays for what he did to us." Gina stated frustrated "He put a pregnant woman in the hospital and who knows how long I'll be out of work."

"A couple of months, Eddie had the same knee injury when she got hurt in the fall. That was when we found out she was pregnant."

"I do remember her telling me that." Gina sighed. "It's just frustrating knowing I won't be able to work for a while."

"At least you won't have to change units. Eddie loves being on patrol, so it was hard for her to leave it to do something else." Jamie replied.

"I'm sure she'll change her thoughts on that very soon." Gina smiled. "You and Eddie are very blessed to have not one, but two little ones arriving soon. Eddie just beams when she talks about them."

"Thank you, we are extremely excited about it but we are just hoping they stay where they are for another few weeks." Jamie stated. "Well, I'm going to let you relax, if you need anything please let me know.

"Thank you, Jamie."

When Jamie got back to Eddie's room he found his wife awake and laughing and joking with his Grandfather. Her laugh was infectious and it was then that it really hit him again. He could have lost the 3 best things in his life. Tears filled his eyes as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Eddie.

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Eddie worried. Henry saw that they needed to talk and slipped out of the room quietly.

"I heard you laughing and it hit me again that I could have lost you and our little rookies yesterday. I don't know what I would have done. I love you so much." Jamie expressed.

Eddie moved over and patted the bed for Jamie to get in bed with her. She put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. "I'm still here, I'm not going to leave you without a fight. I love you more than I knew was possible. Jamie leaned over and gave her a long kiss.

Jamie rubbed her belly and laughed, "I think they are having a party in there without us."

"That's what Pop and I were laughing about." Eddie revealed. "He gets so excited when I let him feel the babies move."

"It's been a long time since we've had babies in the family, Sean is the youngest and he's 16. I think Pop was thinking he wouldn't see any more little ones in the family. He and I had a special bond growing up, because I was the youngest, and I know he has always wanted to see me with children of my own. He is so happy for us"

"I really hope we have a boy, he'll be so excited that we are giving one of the babies his name." Eddie smiled.

"Pop will be over the moon." Jamie gushed. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Eddie was released from the hospital on Saturday morning. Dr. Miller reiterated that she was on bed rest until her next appointment in 10 days. They had planned on visiting Gina before they left but she was sleeping when they stopped by so they just left a note.

"Alright, where do you want to go - the couch or the bed?" Jamie asked when they got home.

"Let's go with the couch, I can sit in the recliner and put my feet up." Eddie decided. Jamie helped her onto the couch and put the recliner up for her before taking her shoes off.

"Do you want me to bring you anything, other than a bottle of water?" Jamie asked.

"I actually would love to have my case files so I can work on them while I'm home." Eddie requested. "It might help me keep my mind off being stuck on the couch."

"I will get them tomorrow for you after church." Jamie started. "Anything I can get you now?"

"How about you sitting with me?"

"I can definitely do that." Jamie smiled bringing over two bottles of water and a bowl full of pineapple for them to snack on. As soon as Jamie sat down, Eddie grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"What's up?

"I'm still really scared that something could happen to our little Rookies." Eddie panicked. "I didn't mean to put them in danger."

"Hey, Eddie, it wasn't your fault. This could have happened if we were driving to church or to the store when we were off duty."

"Yeah, I do know that. Unfortunately I think my emotions are getting the best of me." She started. "Damn pregnancy hormones!" Jamie couldn't help but smile at her.

"Are you sure you still want to see Scott and Katie tonight? I can call them to cancel, they will understand." Jamie explained.

"No, I want to meet up with them before the twins are born, we probably won't have time later.

"I understand that but you really need your rest." Jamie explained.

"I know I do, but I can catch up on my rest tomorrow.

"OK, then why don't you try and take a nap, they won't be here for a few hours." Jamie compromised.

"That sounds like a good idea. Would you bring my pillow down?" Eddie asked. Jamie brought down her pillow, grabbed her favorite blanket from the back of the couch, and helped her get comfortable.

"Are you coming back to lay with me?" Eddie asked.

"In a little bit, I want to clean up a little bit first since we haven't been home in a few days." Jamie explained.

"Don't take too long, I want to snuggle with you." Eddie begged.

Jamie took their bags upstairs and decided that the other little things could be done later. Eddie wanted to snuggle up with him and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his pregnant wife. He hoped they would, but didn't know if they would get to experience these moments again and he wanted to take every advantage of it.

Jamie sat down on the couch and took his shoes off.

"That was quick." Eddie noted.

"Well, you need me and that's more important than anything else I could be doing around here." Jamie smiled lovingly. "I love you and I want to enjoy as much of this pregnancy with you as I can. We don't know if we'll be blessed with more kids so I don't want to miss out on anything." Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss on the lips then pulled her into him so she was lying on his chest.

"I love you too," Eddie started, "It doesn't matter if we go through this once or six times, I couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else but you."

"Six times? You do realize that could mean 12 kids?" Jamie pointed out. "I don't think either one of us could handle that many."

"Umm, definitely not," Eddie laughed, "but seriously, what is the likelihood that we would actually have twins again?"

"You never know, if it's happened once, it probably could happen again." Jamie rationalized.

"I never thought about that, I just figured it was a fluke thing." Eddie replied. "What are you doing?"

Jamie picked up his phone and started searching online, "I'm checking to see what the likelihood of having twins again is. . . I think we're in trouble." He told her.

"Why?"

"It says that the likelihood of having a second set twins after already having one set increases dramatically."

"Let me see that!" Eddie says grabbing the phone from him and reading 'The chances of having twins the first time was 1 in 90, now it's 1 in 12'.

"We are never having sex again, Reagan!" Eddie raised her voice at Jamie smacking him. "Oww, your kid is kicking me hard again."

"I guess you need to stop yelling at me." Jamie smirked.

"Between the accident and this one kicking, I'm in even more pain. Reagan, talk to your kid!" Jamie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, little one," Jamie began, "you need to take it easy on your Mom. She's hurting right now and we all need her to get better before you guys join us."

Jamie leaned over her shoulder rubbing the right side of her belly when he whispered in her ear, "You would never last."

"What? Oh! Yeah, probably not. "Eddie smiled leaning back on Jamie.

"No matter what life throws at us, we'll handle it together." Jamie vowed wrapping his arms around Eddie and leaning down to kiss her. Before they knew it they were sound asleep on the couch. Being in the hospital had tired them both out more than they knew.

An hour later Jamie was woken up to his phone buzzing on the couch. It was Scott.

S - We're not going to be able to make it tonight. Zach has a fever and more than likely Ty will have it by the end of the night since they share everything.

J - Sorry to hear it, hope they feel better.

S - Thanks, see what you have to look forward to ? Not just twice the fun, but twice the sickness too.

J - Not looking forward to that part but that comes with having kids.

S - How's Eddie feeling?

J - She's really tired and sore. She didn't want to cancel but I was going to while she was taking a nap. She really needs to rest right now.

S - I agree, Katie was really tired towards the end.

J - We'll figure something out to reschedule.

S - Thanks, man. See you next week.

J - You got it.

Eddie started to stir not feeling Jamie wrapped around her.

"Hey sleepyhead." Jamie smiled.

"Hey" Eddie yawned, "How long did I sleep?"

"Not long, why don't you go back to sleep." Jamie suggested. "Scott cancelled, Zach is sick and he said Ty will probably get sick too."

"OK. I'm kind of glad, I'm really tired and exhausted."

"Why don't we get you upstairs and in bed so you can nap more comfortably." Jamie tried to convince her.

"That's probably a good idea." Eddie sighed. "Will you help me up?"

"Of course." Jamie smiled helping Eddie up off the couch. "Let's get you up to bed. "Is there anything you need from down here before you get upstairs?"

"Yeah, snacks!" Eddie stated firmly. "Your children are hungry." Jamie laughed, "Let's get you settled and I will make OUR children something to eat. Their mother is going to have to fend for herself."

"Hey!" Eddie groaned elbowing him. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"Yep, but you still love me." Jamie smirked.

"I might be rethinking that." Eddie teased.

"You're definitely getting your own food now." Jamie teased back.

"That's not fair, we're hungry." Eddie complained. "Oww. . ." she grabbed her side. Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd know better than to raise my voice at you by now." Eddie expressed.

Jamie chuckled, "At least I have one of them on my side."

"You can have her when she's born, I'll take the other one!"

"Her?" Jamie questioned.

"That's what your Dad thinks, I trust his judgement." Eddie smiled rubbing her expanded belly. "We'll find out soon enough."

"But not yet, so up the steps with you." Jamie nudged gently. After getting Eddie settled in bed Jamie went back down to make dinner for them. He decided he would make pancakes for dinner since they didn't have much food in the house. They were going to go food shopping the night of the accident. Jamie brought up a big plate of pancakes for them to share, juice, and the rest of the pineapple they didn't finish.

After dinner, they curled up in bed to watch a movie. Eddie pulled Jamie down to her and kissed him.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know how I got this lucky in my life"

"I'm the lucky one, you agreed to marry me and now we're having not one, but two babies. I have never been this happy in my life, and that's all because of you." Jamie revealed leaning down for a longer kiss.

"I love you" Eddie smiled curling up into Jamie's side.

"I love you, too." Jamie smiled rubbing her belly. Within minutes the two were sound asleep.

Eddie woke up the next morning alone in bed. On Jamie's side was a note. "Good Morning, Sweetie. There is some hot chocolate in the thermos and oatmeal in the little crockpot. I'll see you after I get back from Mass. Love you." Eddie smiled seeing the food he put out for her and to make sure it stayed warm. She looked out the window and noticed it had started to snow. She loved watching it snow, all she wanted to do was lay in bed and watch it but her little rookies had other ideas. They were very active and were pressing on her bladder. She reluctantly got out of bed to waddle to the bathroom.

Eddie was 30 weeks today and couldn't believe how much larger her belly seemed to have gotten since the accident just 3 days ago. She couldn't wait to hold her babies in her arms rather than just hold on to her belly.

After eating, she curled back under the covers, turned on the TV, and watched the snow fall. She sent Jamie a quick text telling him to be careful.

Eddie wondered how they had the space to move around as much as they were. "OK little ones, can you take it easy on Mom, I need my organs in one piece." she smiled rubbing her belly. "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you guys."

"Look who's finally awake?" Jamie chimed in. "Did you eat?"

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Eddie stated. "Yes, I ate."

"I didn't know if you were still sleeping so I came in quietly."

"We are wide awake." Eddie responded. "Come feel this, they are so active today. Jamie took his shoes off and crawled under the covers with Eddie. He placed his hands on her belly.

"Oh, wow." Jamie said with surprise. "They're having a party in there today.

"Yeah, and my left side has been sore this morning. Not sure why, it's not even the side I injured in the accident.

"Let me take a look and see if anything's there." Jamie comforted.

Jamie lifted up her top to take a look and smiled. "Let me see your phone."

"What is it?" She questioned.

"No bruises but you have a bump on the side of your belly." Jamie smiled. "I think one of the babies is stretching."

"Really?" Eddie said excitedly putting her hand under the left side of her stomach.

"You're not going to be able to see it where it is." Jamie explained. He took a few pictures and a little video of him putting his finger on the bump and watching it move. Eddie cried when Jamie showed her the pictures, oh my goodness, Jamie, that's one of our babies.

"Wow that just makes it even more real." Eddie sniffed.

"I would think the movement and the large belly would have given you the clue that this is real." Jamie joked.

"Feeling them is one thing but actually seeing part of them is just amazing." Eddie sobbed.

"I know I can't wait to hold them."

"Yeah, me either. I've loved being pregnant but I want to meet them. I want to know what we're having.

"I think that's what I'm most excited about too." Jamie admitted curling up in bed next to his wife.

"Did you tell the family that we weren't coming for dinner?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, I told them after Mass. Then I stopped at the precinct and picked up the files and the rest of the stuff from your desk." Jamie started. "One of the tech guys will be here on Tuesday to set up a fax/printer for you to work at home for a few weeks. The two of them were relaxing watching TV when Jamie's phone rang.

"It's Dad." Jamie informed Eddie

J - Hey Dad, what's up?

F- Pop and I were talking and decided that since you and Eddie can't make it to dinner, we're going to bring dinner to you.

J- You don't have to do that, we'll be fine this week.

F - Jamie, you just got back from the hospital, and you need to eat. This is not a negotiation. We will see you in an hour.

J - Alright, thanks, Dad.

"What did he want?" Eddie asked.

"Apparently we are having Sunday dinner here tonight. Dad and Pop will be here in about an hour." Jamie informed her.

"Oh, I guess that means I have to get dressed now." Eddie laughed.

"I guess so. Sorry about this."

"It's fine, I need a good meal after all that hospital food. It will be a well needed distraction for a few hours." Eddie admitted.

"I need to go downstairs and clean up and set the table before they get here." Jamie realized. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll help you to the couch." 

"I can walk down by myself." Eddie remarked getting out of bed.

"I know that, I just want to make sure you get down safely.

"Jamie, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can walk down the steps by myself." Eddie stated firmly.

"I sure hope these kids don't have your stubbornness." Jamie laughed.

"Mine? You're worse than I am when it comes to being stubborn." Eddie reminded him.

"Oh boy, we are in big trouble." Jamie realized shaking his head.

Forty minutes later Eddie was curled up on the couch watching Hallmark movies when Frank and Henry arrived.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Pop asked giving Eddie a kiss on the head.

"I'm doing OK, already tired of being on bedrest," Eddie began, "and I'm stuck here until at least next Monday."

"Well, hopefully we can cheer you up." Pop smiled. Next thing Eddie and Jamie knew Erin, Nikki, and Kara came through the door with pink and blue streamers in their hands. Following them came Danny and the boys, friends, including those from both the 12th and the 2-1, and Hailey and Spencer.

"Surprise!" they exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Eddie gasped.

"We had planned your baby shower for today at Dad's but since you're on bedrest, we brought it to you."

"Aww, how sweet." Eddie smiled. "But next time, don't surprise a woman who's 30 weeks pregnant with twins. You could have sent me into labor."

"Good point, sorry sweetie." Kara replied. "Now let's get this party started."

Erin, Nikki, Kara, and Hailey set-up inside while sending Danny, Jack, Sean, and Spencer out to bring in the gifts that were in everyone's vehicles.

The first thing the men brought in was a rocker decorated with pink, blue, yellow, and green streamers.

"Where do you want this, Kid?" Danny asked.

"That's for Eddie to sit in." Erin said, "Put it next to the sofa."

"I think we'll put Jamie in that. I'm going to stay here on the sofa if you don't mind." Eddie grinned looking at Jamie.

"Does that mean I get one of those ribbon hats like Mom made for Erin?" Jamie remembered sitting in the rocker.

"We'll make you whatever you want, Jamie." Kara added.

"This is really comfortable, Eddie, I think you'll enjoy feeding the babies in this. Are you sure you don't want to try it out?

"Maybe later, I'm comfy here and my back is supported the way I want."

"That rocker is a gift from the gang at the 2-2." Kara stated. There's another one that will be delivered this week from your old family at the 12th."

"Aww, that was so nice of all of them." Eddie gushed. "Who's writing this down, because I won't remember all of this." Jamie just laughed.

"That's my job!" Hailey chimed in plopping down next to Eddie on the couch.

Jamie and Eddie couldn't believe all the bags and boxes of stuff that the boys were bringing into the house.

"Umm, any more stuff and there won't be any room for the babies here." Jamie joked.

"As requested, one ribbon hat for you." Kara announced, tying it on Jamie's head.

"LOVE IT!" Eddie exclaimed. "You are so cute."

"Well, I know that." Jamie agreed smiling.

"Nice hat, Sarge." Scott Miles commented when he and Katie came in.

"Thanks." Jamie said shaking Scott's hand.

"Just you wait, your house will be overrun with baby stuff in a few weeks.". Scott told him.

"Hey guys, glad you're here. How are the boys?" Jamie questioned.

"They're good. Zach's fever was gone by morning and luckily Ty hasn't gotten it. . . yet." Scott informed them.

"You look great, Eddie, how do you feel?" Katie asked.

"Thanks, I feel huge, but other than that just sore from the accident." Eddie replied.

Before they could continue their conversation Kara called out "Let's get this party started before Jamie and Eddie's little ones arrive. Everyone laughed.

Kara had set up three baskets for people to vote on what they thought they were having - 2 girls, 2 boys, or 1 of each as well as a calendar they could sign for what day they thought the babies would make their arrival.

By the time Jamie and Eddie had finished opening all the gifts, they had both bedding sets they asked for, about 50 bottles, 50-60 outfits, bouncers, two car seats, two rockers, a double bassinet from Henry and Frank, and a whole lot of diapers.

"Where in the world are we going to put all this stuff?" Jamie questioned.

"I have no idea but unfortunately you will have to do all of it." Eddie said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it all out. Maybe Danny and the boys can help take the big stuff upstairs before they leave." Jamie mentioned. "Let me go talk to them."

Katie Miles walked over to Eddie and handed her a piece of cake. "I'm sure you've been waiting for this." she started. "I know junk food was one of my weaknesses when I was pregnant."

"Thanks! Junk food was my weakness before I got pregnant. Eddie laughed. "I've had to be more careful since I've been pregnant because these guys seem to have gotten Jamie's love of healthy food."

"Oh, that has to stink." Katie admitted.

"It actually hasn't been that bad, I needed to learn to eat a little better and they've helped me with that."

"That's good, I was borderline diabetic and was having trouble when I was pregnant with the boys because of my junk food cravings, on top of that I was also diagnosed with preeclampsia." Katie told her. "The boys were born early for twins because of it."

"How many weeks were you?" Eddie asked.

"I was 30 ½ weeks when the doctors took them." Katie informed her.

"How big were they?"

"Zach was 3 lbs. 10 oz., and Ty was 3 lbs. 15 oz." Katie revealed pulling out her phone and showing her a picture of them boys the day they were born.

"Oh my goodness, they were so tiny and so adorable! Look at that hair!" Eddie gushed.

"Yeah, that's Zach, he had a very thick head of hair, he takes after his father." Katie smiled. "Tyler is definitely more me."

"That is one of the things I'm looking forward to, I can't wait to find out what we are having and who they are going to look like." Eddie beamed rubbing her belly.

"What are you two talking about?" Scott questioned as he and Jamie were coming over to see what their wives were talking about.

"We're just talking about the boys when they were born." Katie told him.

"That was a really scary day. We went in for an appointment and found out her blood pressure was really high. They tried to get it down but nothing was working so they scheduled her for a C-section the next day."

"Wow, I don't think I could handle any more scary events involving Eddie before the twins are born." Jamie acknowledged.

"As long as I'm on bedrest, I hopefully can't get into any trouble." Eddie laughed. "I can't drive, so I'm going to keep myself busy on the case Gina and I were working on."

"Have you heard how Gina is?" Jamie asked.

"I talked to Eric this morning and Melissa said she was getting out today. Melissa was going to pick her up this afternoon." Scott told him.

"Good, I'll give her a call tomorrow and see how she is." Eddie stated.

"So what advice do you have for us after the twins are born?" Jamie asked.

"First thing is to get them into a routine as soon as possible. The quicker you get that done the less stressed you'll be." Katie told her. "You'll know when you can get things done or take a nap, and they'll be less fussy."

"My advice Reagan, take all your leave time. Help Eddie get the babies into that routine so that whoever is helping Eddie or taking care of them when you go back to work will know what that routine is." Scott added. "Our Moms had an easier time since we already had them on a schedule."

"Thanks, that's really a big help." Jamie expressed.

"Dinner is out, come and get it." Henry announced. "He, Frank, and Erin had set up a buffet for everyone. Kara came over after getting her food to talk with Katie and Eddie while the boys went to get food for them.

"Thank you for doing this, Kara, after the last few days, I was pretty down on myself."

"Well it wasn't just me, Erin, Nikki, and Hailey were a big part of this too. Gina even helped out. You were supposed to have a mini shower at the precinct after you got back from lunch on Thursday." Kara told her.

"Oh my gosh. I had no idea." Eddie said shocked.

"Well that was the idea, silly." Kara smiled. The girls laughed.

"Unfortunately, Jamie is going to be stuck getting things ready since I'm stuck on bedrest." Eddie sighed.

"That's what I'm here for." Hailey mentioned after overhearing Eddie's comment. "I'm off for the next two days, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"I'm off tomorrow too." Kara added.

"I'll see of one of our Moms can watch the boys tomorrow and I can help too." Katie chimed in.

"Girl's Day" Kara exclaimed. All the ladies were smiling and laughing when Scott and Jamie came back with food.

"Thank you" Eddie started taking her plate of food. "The girls are coming over tomorrow to help me finish up and getting ready for our Rookies."

"Oh, they are?" Jamie smirked. "Just make sure she doesn't do the steps more than once - doctor's orders."

"You got it, Sarge." Kara teased.

An hour and a half later, the house was completely cleaned up and was back to normal for the exception of all the gifts they had received. Scott, Spencer, Danny, and the boys all helped bring up the furniture and bigger gifts upstairs. Eddie asked that they leave all the clothes and the rest downstairs so she could go through them.

"Talk about a whirlwind afternoon." Eddie noted as they crawled into bed that night. "Did you know it was going to happen?"

"I knew they were going to throw you a shower but they didn't tell me when. I guess with everything going on the last few days they decided not to tell me." Jamie rationalized.

"I'm so glad Scott and Katie came. It was nice to sit and talk to them, finally." Eddie commented.

"It was, they had a lot of great advice." Jamie recalled. "I feel a little more prepared now."

"Oh, just a little?" Eddie laughed. "I think we'll take in all the suggestions and what we've both researched online, and we'll do what works for us."

"Look at you being the rational one now." Jamie observed. "I think that's a sign you're becoming a Mom."

"I don't know about that yet, but what I do know is that these two are sure loved already." Eddie smiled rubbing her hands over her stomach. "They definitely scored big today."

"I think we all did. They're not going to dress themselves for a while." Jamie teased. Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"I think they're happy about it too." Eddie smiled taking Jamie's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"If they're this active now, I think we're in trouble." Jamie admitted. "But I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jamie leaned in and gave Eddie a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too" 


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for your continued support. We're getting close to the end. Now that I'm on summer break, I will be posting more often. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to leave a review. 

Chapter 21

The next morning Jamie left early for his day tour. He left a bowl of fruit on the nightstand for Eddie with a note. _'Have fun with the girls, try not to overdo it. Love you'_ Eddie had set her alarm for about 8 so she could get herself ready before the girls showed up around 9. She smiled seeing Jamie's note but had to laugh because he was now being overprotective in his notes. Eddie texted Kara asking her to stop at the craft store for some baby stencils and some light green and light yellow paint before she came over. Shortly after getting up her phone went off, it was Jamie.

J- Good Morning, Beautiful

E - Good Morning

J - I forgot to let you know I gave Hailey a key last night so you don't have to worry about answering the door.

E - You're so thoughtful but I can answer the door. LOL

J - The dr said you're not to do the steps more than twice a day, I didn't want you to worry about it. Besides you need to take it easy or you could end up on bedrest for another 5-8 weeks.

E - UGH - good point. I miss you already.

J - I've only been gone a few hours. I'll be home around 6, I'm going to stop at the grocery store on the way home so we have some food in the house.

E - Ok, Love you !

J - Love you too.

Shortly after 9, Hailey came in.

"Eddie?" Hailey called out.

"In the bedroom." Eddie called down to her. "Come on up." Hailey came up and sat on the bed.

"How are you this morning?" Hailey asked.

"I'm feeling good." Eddie smiled. "I'm excited to have some girl time, before I become a mom of twins."

"I know, that's so exciting!" Hailey expressed. "I really expected you to be downstairs going through all the clothes."

"Believe me, I really want to but I'm not supposed to do the steps often. The dr. really only wants me to go up and down just once a day." Eddie informed her. "I want to spend most of the day in the nursery so I figured I should stay up here.

"Good idea ! Where is Kara?

"I asked Kara to pick up a few things at the craft store before she comes over. I'm also waiting to hear if Katie got either her Mom or Mother-in-law to babysit her boys." Eddie explained.

"So, what are we doing? Hailey asked.

"First thing I want to do is go through all the clothes." Eddie stated. "Grab the empty basket and you can put everything in it." Ten minutes later Hailey came up with all the clothes in the basket.

"Some of these little onesies have the most adorable sayings on them." Hailey laughed. "Where did you get them from?"

"They came from Nikki and Erin, Nikki's friend works at a store that makes them. All the ones with the NYPD references are a second set. They gave us one set at Christmas when we didn't know we were having twins yet."

"I love this one - 'Our Mom and Dad were NYPD partners'" Hailey said.

"I know, it's so cute. I love how it's blue like our uniform." Eddie told her. "We had already decided to have newborn pictures taken in the mini NYPD uniform and now we have two. It will be the cutest picture ever !"

"I like the ones that say 'I was planned' and 'I was a surprise'. That really fits your situation." Hailey laughed.

"Don't I know it."

While Eddie and Hailey were going through the clothes, Kara came in.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Kara called out.

"Upstairs." They called out.

"So tell me what kind of fun we're going to have with this stuff." Kara inquired holding the bag of craft items she had picked up.

"I want to put some stencils on the dressers so I can color code them for each child." Eddie explained. "But first we need to get these clothes washed."

Hailey grabbed the baby detergent Eddie had gotten at the shower and headed down to the basement to do the first of several loads of laundry. As Eddie and Kara headed to the nursery she got a text from Katie saying she would be there about 11. Her mom had a doctor's appointment and would be able to watch the boys after. Eddie explained that she wanted to put yellow stencils on one dresser and green stencils on the other. After deciding which ones to use, Kara worked on one while Eddie worked on the other. Hailey came back upstairs and started to take the bedding out of the bags to get them ready to be washed too.

"These are the cutest bed sets." Hailey commented. "I love that they look like they match without being the same."

"I like that too, even if we have two boys or two girls, I don't want them to be dressed alike. I'd like to have similar but different colors."

"Does Jamie agree?" Kara laughed.

"Yeah, we have surprisingly been pretty much on the same page for everything at this point." Eddie observed.

"Why are you surprised? You two are more in sync than any couple I've ever met, including my parents, who've been married 40 years." Hailey emphasized.

"That's what made you such great partners on the job." Kara added.

"We can read each other very well, we know when something is bothering each other just by the way we say things." Eddie admitted. "There is no way we can keep secrets from each other."

They were enjoying themselves so much that time just flew by, they had finished the dressers and before they knew it Katie was knocking on the door. After ordering lunch, Eddie came downstairs to eat.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Kara asked.

"I need to get the rest of the gifts away, rearrange the kitchen cabinets a little so I have a shelf for all their bottles."

Katie interrupted, "Honestly, they'll probably never get into the cabinets. You'll use so many of them during the day, they'll either be in the fridge, if you pump, dirty in the dishwasher, or drying on the rack."

"So I should just have a place for them on the counter?" Eddie asked.

"Basically, yes." Katie laughed. "The two biggest surprises I got were the amount of bottles they used and the number of diapers they went through."

"Diapers . . . I'm going to need to invest in them." Eddie chuckled. "Oh, we'll need to put the larger sizes in the closet, and put the newborn ones on the changing table."

"Just don't take them out of the bag until you actually come home with them. Don't bother washing the bottles now either, you want to wait until you need them." Katie informed her. "When you have them, have Jamie throw like ten of them in the dishwasher before you come home. You can wash the rest when you get home."

"OK, I think I've got it all." Eddie laughed shaking her head.

Hailey heard the dryer beep with the first load. She brought up the clothes and all the girls got to folding them.

"I can't get over how tiny they'll be." Eddie beamed taking two sleepers and laying them over her belly.

"I'm taking a picture of this and sending it to Jamie." Kara said enthusiastically. "He'll love it!" Kara got an immediate text back from Jamie "My new favorite picture."

Eddie got a text from Jamie as well, he forwarded the picture,

J - This is now my new favorite picture of our Rookies and their Mom. I'm getting this framed so we can hang it in the house.

E – Awww, I love you !

J - Love you too, see you in a couple hours.

The rest of the day flew by. Kara and Katie had to leave by 3 to be home for their children and Hailey had dinner plans with some friends. They left Eddie upstairs in the nursery putting the baby clothes away in the dressers. By the time Jamie came home around 6, he found her in the nursery holding two NYPD stuffed teddy bears fast asleep in the rocker. He had the picture Kara sent blown up to an 8x10 and placed it on top of one of the dressers.

"Eddie" Jamie said softly while gently shaking her arm.

"Eddie" he repeated.

"Hmmm, hey." She smiled seeing his face.

"How long have you been asleep?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Eddie says looking around the room. "Looks like I only got one basket of clothes put away."

"You guys did a great job on the room." Jamie complimented. "I think you did too much today though, you look exhausted."

"I am tired but really hungry too." Eddie replied.

"How about you get into bed and I'll make you a sandwich." Jamie suggested.

Jamie came back upstairs with a ham and cheese sandwich only to find Eddie fast asleep in bed. He wrapped up her sandwich and placed it on her nightstand in case she woke up hungry later.

Jamie was filling in for another sergeant working swing shift for the next three days so he had a chance to help the tech guys hook up the equipment for Eddie to use to hopefully finish up her case.

On Thursday morning, Det. Shawn Tanketti, affectionately known as Tank in the precinct, called with some exciting news.

"Tech looked into the IP addresses of the guys who the victims had spoken with on the dating sites and found out that they were all the same." He told her excitedly.

"Wait, so we found the connection !" Eddie screamed.

"Yes, and they've identified who the IP address belongs to. His name is Jonathan Scott Nickels, his current address is in Washington Heights. I'm taking Donovan and we're going out there this afternoon to try and talk to him and bring him in for questioning." Tank relayed.

"I can't believe it, all the cases are actually connected." Eddie squealed, this time bringing Jamie into the room.

"What is going on?" Jamie questioned. Eddie held up her hand to have Jamie wait.

"This was all you." Tank complimented. "Lt. Carver said you were the one who suspected they were connected. We have a major serial killer here and you figured it out."

"This is so exciting. I can't believe it." Eddie was in dismay. "Did you call Gina?"

"I'm going to do that now. I wanted you to hear it from me since this is your case." Tank told her. "I will keep you updated."

"Thank you ! !"

"So are you going to tell me what all the screaming is all about?" Jamie asked.

"Tank got news from tech and they discovered that all the victims communicated with one guy - Jonathan Scott Nickels - he used aliases but the IP address was the same for the person each victim had arranged to meet for a date with." Eddie explained excitedly.

"That's amazing, you did it." Jamie exclaimed. "You did it, you found the connection."

"I can't believe it, Tank and Donovan are hoping to go out this afternoon to try and bring him in for questioning." Eddie told Jamie. "I really wish I could be there for it." Jamie went over and gave Eddie a big hug and a kiss.

"You did it ! !I'm so proud of you." Jamie congratulated still keeping the embrace. "Not only did you close a cold case but you solved 15 homicides. I bet Carver will put you in for a commendation. You might even be up for a promotion."

"Do you even think I would get a promotion, I mean with being the PC's daughter-in-law now." Eddie questioned?

"This will end up being a high profile case, and I think you'll be doing interviews so that will put your name out there. Someone is going to want to have you in their precinct." Jamie explained.

"That would be awesome but right now I just want to focus on having these babies." Eddie started, "After that, bring on the promotion !

Monday came quickly, they were both up early for Eddie's dr appointments. Her first appointment was with Dr. Miller to see if she was getting off bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy.

"Eddie" Jamie called, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming . . . slowly." Eddie replied back.

"Take your time. We're early."

"I've been thinking, you may want to get the car seats and put them in the car so we're ready whenever the time comes." Eddie suggested on the way to the doctor.

"Why don't we see if you've progressed any today and then make a decision." Jamie stated.

"Ok, we can do that." Eddie commented.

Once at the doctor, Eddie didn't have to wait long and was taken back within five minutes of arriving.

The tech took her weight and blood work before taking her into a room.

"Remove everything from the waist down and sit up on the table." the tech instructed handing her the paper blanket to cover herself.

A few minutes later Dr. Miller entered the room, "How are you feeling today?"

"Huge !" Eddie chuckled.

"Well that is to be expected at this stage of the game. Glad you haven't lost your sense of humor" Dr. Miller smiled.

"We're getting very excited." Jamie replied. "We just want to meet them." Eddie added

"I understand your excitement." She sympathized. "These last few weeks will seem twice as long."

"So, have you had any more cramps or pain?" Dr. Miller continued.

"No," Eddie stated firmly, "just the Braxton Hicks contractions I've been having for weeks.

"That's good to hear. Now let's have you lay back so we can take a look."

"Your measurements are good, and you are still only about a half centimeter dilated. This is very good news, the accident hasn't had any effect on your pregnancy at this point in time. I'm going to take you off full-time bedrest but I you still need to take it easy and don't do too much. Limit your stair use and relax. Enjoy the end of your pregnancy. We need you to keep those little ones in for at least 4 more weeks." Dr. Miller informed Jamie and Eddie.

"Thanks, doc., we appreciate everything you've been doing for us." Jamie complimented.

"You are very welcome, I will see you guys next week."

Once they were back in the car after Eddie had the stitches removed from her arm and head she checked her phone and discovered Tank had left her a message. "Tank called, I really hope they got him today." Eddie declared. Jamie watched as she listened to the message, Eddie's smile got bigger and bigger. By the time she hung up she was wearing a full grin and had tears in her eyes.

"They got him, Jamie, they got him ! ! !" Eddie exclaimed. "They're going to be interrogating him in about an hour. Let's get to the precinct, I want to see what this guy looks like ! !"

"You've seen his picture." Jamie reminded.

"That's just a picture, I need to see him in person !"

"Are you sure you should be doing this? You're supposed to be getting your rest."

"Reagan, this is a big deal for me, take me to the precinct !" Eddie demanded. "Please." She added with a smile.

Twenty-five minutes later Jamie was pulling into the 2-9 precinct, Eddie was so excited he barely had the car in park before she was jumping out.

"Hey, hey, you need to slow down." Jamie called to her.

"I don't want to miss the interrogation." She yelled back at him. Finally catching up to her he moved in front of her to stop her.

"Look, I know you're excited but you've only been off bedrest for an hour, you need to take it easy." Jamie demanded. "I don't want these two born in the precinct because you're getting yourself all worked up." He looked lovingly at her while placing his hands on her stomach.

Eddie looked back at him taking a deep breath. "I know, I know, but this is really important to me. This is a huge case and I helped find this guy." Eddie pleaded.

"I understand that, I'm really proud of you for what you did, but you need to think of yourself and the babies." Jamie reasoned. "Oh, and you did a lot more than just help.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and gave her a kiss. "Now can we go in without running?" Jamie teased.

Shaking her head at Jamie she replied, "You know, you're going to be good at this Dad thing." Jamie smiled.

They walked up to the detective unit looking for Tank, they found Det. Pete Donovan rushing to finish up some paperwork."

"Hey Pete, where's Tank?" Eddie asked.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Nickels, I wanted to watch the interrogation." Eddie explained. "Did I miss it?"

"No, not yet, we're waiting for his public defender to show up. They should be here any time now." Donovan replied. "Tank is waiting for the DNA warrant.

"How long do you think it should be?" Jamie inquired.

"No more than 10 minutes for the warrant, as for the interrogation, it will all depend on how long it takes for his lawyer to get here." Pete stated.

"Why don't you sit and relax, I'm going back downstairs for a few minutes." Jamie told her.

"Ok, I'll text you when his lawyer gets here."

About 10 minutes later a man walked up to Detective Pete Donovan.

"Hi, I'm Jack Boyle." He introduced himself. "I'm here to see my client, Jonathan Nickels."

Thank you to windowsandsunshine for recommending my story. If you haven't already, please don't forget to check out her stories "Life Can Change" and "Two Different Kinds of Chemistry."


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for continuing to follow along, we are getting very close to the end now. Please don't forget to review, I love reading all of your reviews ! !

Chapter 22

"Look who it is." Jamie announced coming back up to the detective bullpen looking for Eddie who had disappeared."

"Jamie, hey, how are you doing?" Jack asked leaning in to shaking his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Sergeant here, but this is my wife's case so I'm waiting for her."  
Jamie explained.

"That's right, Erin told me you were marrying another cop. Congratulations." Jack said. "I didn't know she was a detective."

"She's not, she was working with on a cold case while she is pregnant." Jamie started telling him.

"How long is it going to take for his lawyer to get here, I need to eat." Eddie complained coming back from the bathroom.

"Eddie, this is Jack Boyle, he's been assigned to Nickels' case." Jamie introduced.

"Boyle, as in Nikki's Dad?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes, that's me." Jack replied. "Congratulations on the wedding and the baby."

"Thank you, it's actually babies - we're having twins." Eddie smiled.

"Henry and Frank must be ecstatic about two more grandchildren." Jack commented.

"They are." Jamie relayed.

"Mr. Boyle, we have a warrant here to collect your client's DNA." Tank informed him coming from Carver's office. Jack followed Tank into the box to talk to his client. Shortly after, a member of the Forensics unit came out with the sample of Nickels' DNA and left with direct instructions to rush the test. Eddie and Jamie stood on the other side of the two-way mirror and watched Tank and Donovan question Nickels. He started off denying that he had anything to do with these women and stated that he had a girlfriend. Once Tank went through the facts of the case and explained what tech had found with the IP addresses, his face went blank. Jack told Nickels not to answer any questions.

"That's OK, we'll find out as soon as the lab comes back with the DNA results." Tank pointed out. "Fifteen women and you actually think you didn't leave anything behind?"

Nickels looked straight at Tank and smiled smugly, "I'm impressed you found fifteen. You better keep looking . . ."

"This interview is over, I need to talk to my client." Jack interrupted.

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other with shock on their faces.

"Oh my God, how many more women did he kill?" Eddie said looking at Jamie.

"This guy is a psychopath." Jamie noted

Just then Tank opened the door. "This guy is a psycho, we really need to get him to confess." He commented.

"We need to find out who the others are." Eddie stated. "I should ask Carver to go see if there are any other cases that have the same MO."

"I would hold off on that for now, if we can get him on the fifteen he'll be in jail for the rest of his life. We can always file charges against him for other crimes later." Tank explained. "Let's get him for the fifteen we know about."

"OK, it's time to get you home and resting. The doc doesn't want you to overdue it." Jamie reminded her.

"That's probably a good idea, I am getting a little tired." Eddie admitted.

"Go home and focus on those little ones. I know my wife was miserable the last few weeks and she only had one. "Tank told her.

"Call me when you get the DNA results back. I promise I won't come back. . . unless I have to." Eddie laughed.

Jamie and Eddie walked out of the room and started to leave when she saw Gina talking to Pete Donovan.

"Hey, Gina ! How have you been?" Eddie asked waddling over to give her a hug.

"I'm OK, how are you and your little Rookies?" Gina asked excitedly.

"We're doing really well. I just got off of complete bed rest after the accident, but I still need to be careful not to do too much." Eddie explained. "Are you here checking on the case ?"

"Yeah, Melissa brought me. She's downstairs checking her schedule."

"How's Eric doing? I feel bad, I haven't been able to keep in touch and see how he's been." Eddie confessed.

"He's doing really well. He's still limited in what he can do but he's not in as much pain." Gina added. "Melissa has been taking both him and me to dr. appointments." Eddie smiled

"How's their relationship going?"

"Really well, you'd think they were together for years instead of just a few weeks."

"I know how that feels, it's amazing to just fall into step with someone in a relationship. Jamie and I had very little trouble transitioning into a romantic relationship." Eddie smiled. "It feels like forever and it's only been 11 months.

"OK, it's time to get you home." Jamie interrupted. "You need to get your feet up and rest." Looking right at Eddie.

"I know, let's go. Call me and we'll get together hopefully before the little ones show up."

"Sounds good, take it easy." Gina said giving Eddie a hug.

Eddie spent the next few days relaxing and napping and following all of her doctor's orders. Three days later she got a call from Tank. . .

"Hey Eddie, I've got the DNA results." He started. "You are not going to believe what we found out."

"Really? What do they say? Eddie asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say it's a good thing you connected these cases."

"Why ?"

"His DNA matched the 15 you suspected plus another 5, AND ten rape cases. Unfortunately the statute has run out on all but two of them." Tank informed her.

"Oh my God, this guy has killed 20 women." Eddie was in total shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I called Gina to let her know and I gave Sarge all the details, too."

"Thanks for the update, Tank. I really appreciate you keeping me in the loop." Eddie acknowledged.

"Hey, this was all you and Gina, I'm just wrapping this up for our soon-to-be Mama." Tank teased.

Eddie hung up the phone and all she wanted to do was jump up and down with excitement. Since she knew that would probably send her into labor she settled for kicking her feet while she was laying on the couch. She wore herself out being so excited she was asleep again by the time Jamie came home.

Opening the door, Jamie smiled seeing Eddie sleeping soundly on the couch. Eddie stirred hearing him putting the food out on the kitchen table, he placed a small box next to Eddie's food. Jamie walked over to the couch and sat down by her feet.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jamie smiled.

"Hey" Eddie yawned. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago." Jamie replied. "I brought you dinner."

"Hmmm, food, I could eat." she said yawning again.

"Are you sure? You seem tired." Jamie asked.

"Tired is a way of life these days, I'm growing tiny humans." Eddie laughed. "Help me up, please."

Jamie helped Eddie to one of the chairs at the table.

"What did you get me?" Eddie asked smiling.

"A bacon cheeseburger and fries." Jamie told her getting some water from the fridge.

"No, I mean the box."

"Why don't you open it and find out." Jamie prodded. He watched her open the gift while he took a bite of his Veggie Wrap.

Eddie was laughing when she opened up the box. "Seriously, Reagan?"

"What?" Jamie smiled. "You always said you wanted a cape and since we can't have actual ones on the job, I thought I'd get you a charm for your bracelet."

"Aww, Jamie it's beautiful." Eddie gushed, taking out the silver charm with 'Superhero' printed on it.

"You are my superhero." Jamie boasted. "With everything you have been through lately - the accident, bed rest, and now the serial murder case you solved all while you are pregnant with our twins." He leaned over to give her a kiss. "I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you."

Eddie sniffed out a muffled "I love you so much" as she wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck.

"Jamie, did you get a chance to put the new charm on my bracelet?" Eddie asked as they were getting ready to go to Sunday dinner.

"I did, I figured you would want to wear it." Jamie admitted. "Where are the baby charms?"

"In my nightstand drawer, I didn't want to lose them. Why?

"So I know where they are when it's time to get them engraved, that's why. Jamie teased.

Jamie and Eddie arrived at the house just before dinner was being put on the table.

"Nice of you two to show up." Danny mocked.

"Well, we don't move as fast as we used to." Eddie snapped back with her hand on her belly. Jamie smiled at how well Eddie has fit into the family. He loved watching her put Danny in his place.

"Let's keep it civil, you two. Come to the table." Henry remarked.

Jamie took both their coats and and draped them over a chair in the kitchen. He pulled out her chair and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting down himself.

"Such a gentleman, just as I taught you." Henry replied.

"He always a gentleman." Eddie gushed leaning over to give Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, that's enough out of you two." Danny pleaded. "We don't need to see that at the table."

"Like you and Linda didn't kiss at the dinner table once and awhile." Jamie stated.

"Yes, but not as often as you two do." Danny mocked.

"If I remember right," Frank started, "Joe used to tease you about the very same thing after you and Linda got married."

"Dad, we know you miss Mom but Uncle Jamie and Aunt Eddie are happy." Sean added.

"I know they are, and they know I'm just teasing them." Danny admitted.

"Well, I had some information cross my desk that will give Eddie something else to be happy with." Frank hinted.

"Me?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes, you. It seems as if Lt. Carver put you and Det. Thompson in for a commendation." Frank informed her. "You broke a major cold case."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Eddie said shocked.

"You got the killer of 20 women off the street, that is a big deal and deserves recognition." Frank acknowledged.

"I told you Carver would probably do that." Jamie reminded her.

"That's great ! Way to go, Aunt Eddie !" Nikki congratulated.

"That's awesome, but how did you solve the case since you're pregnant?" Sean wanted to know.

"I was sitting at a desk looking through case files and doing research on a computer. I still got to use all my skills even though I couldn't be out on patrol." Eddie explained.

"Your Aunt Eddie convinced me that good cops shouldn't be stuck answering phones just because they are injured or pregnant." Frank added.

"Francis, you made an exception for someone in the family?" Henry questioned.

"No, not really. It started with Eddie but I've assigned other officers to other areas while they're off of active duty." Frank defended.

"See, I'm an innovator." Eddie laughed.

"I definitely think so." Jamie pointed out. "Eddie has always been one to do things her own way. That's one of the things I love about her."

"Well I'd definitely say the two of you are doing things your own way together too." Henry noted. "This will be the first set of twins in the Reagan family, that we're aware of."

"I don't know if I would consider having twins to be doing things our own way. We really didn't have a say in that." Jamie commented.

"God never gives us more than we can handle." Henry stated firmly.

"He must have a lot of faith in us then." Eddie laughed.

"So Dad, are you going to be able to have Eddie's medal celebration before the twins come." Jamie questioned.

"I certainly hope so, since there will be both commendations and promotions it looks to be a larger ceremony. I'm waiting for some additional information about several promotions before scheduling it.

After dinner Eddie sat went in to relax on the couch while the table was being cleaned up.

"How are you feeling?" Erin questioned sitting down on the couch with Eddie.

"Tired and huge, I am so ready to meet them and hold them in my arms." Eddie told her rubbing her belly. "I think they enjoyed dinner though, they are very active right now." Eddie took Erin's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow, that's crazy, you have movement all over." Erin said with shock.

"Yeah, they constantly beat up my organs, especially my bladder." Eddie laughed.

"I remember that but can't imagine what two is like."

"Like an internal wrestling match." Eddie stated. Erin just laughed.

"So, I heard you met Jack this week." Erin said.

"Yeah, he's the defense attorney for the Nickels case." Eddie replied. "Is he planning on taking this to court or do you think he'll convince Nickels' to take a plea?"

"Jack knows that the case is stacked against Nickels, I think he needs to convince him there's no way he can win. We have a meeting this week to discuss a plea." Erin disclosed.

"Are you going to need me for anything regarding the case?" Eddie questioned.

"Probably, but if we can get him to take a plea most of the evidence you, and Detectives Thompson and Tanketti put together will speak for itself, especially after that DNA evidence." Erin explained.

"Well let's hope he takes the plea, I'm not sure how much help I'll be to you in a few weeks." Eddie disclosed.

The next two weeks flew by, Eddie had to make two trips to Erin's office to discuss the case. Jack had finally convinced Jonathan Scott Nickels to take a plea. He realized that he couldn't escape the overwhelming evidence against him. He confessed to all the murders and rapes and took a plea for life in prison without the possibility of parole.

Eddie's medal ceremony was scheduled for the week before Easter, she would be 36 weeks at the time. It was only a week and a half away and she worried if she would be able to make it.

Jamie came home from tour at 8 am on Saturday morning to find Eddie scrubbing the stove, she had half of the kitchen apart cleaning everything.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Jamie wondered.

"I started out organizing the kitchen cabinets to make some room for the bigger bottles and then decided to wipe out the shelves. One shelf lead to another and to another and then I noticed the stove was dirty and started scrubbing that." Eddie rambled. Jamie just chuckled at how cute she looked waddling around the kitchen from one place to another.

"What are you laughing at?" Eddie huffed.

"Not laughing, just admiring how cute you are waddling around." Jamie gushed pulling her in to him. "They're very active today, aren't they? I can feel them just hugging you."

"Yeah, I've been up for 3 hours, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't get comfortable. I didn't help that you weren't here." Eddie explained resting her head on his chest.

"Well I'm here now." Jamie soothed. "How about we put everything back and I'll make breakfast and then we can take a nap. Dr. Miller said you're supposed to be taking it easy"

"Oh that sounds good." Eddie bubbled. "I know but I couldn't sleep or sit still.

By 9:30, they were curled up in bed with Eddie's head on his chest and Jamie's hand on her belly. Jamie was woken up by his phone buzzing an hour later.

J - Hey Dad, what's up?

F - Did I wake you ?

J - Yeah, I had midnights this week. Eddie was having some trouble sleeping so we're trying to get some sleep.

F - I'll make this quick then, I need to talk to the two of you today, what's a good time to come over?

J - How about around 2 for a late lunch ?

F - See you then.

Jamie hung up the phone, set an alarm for 1, and curled back up with Eddie.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked not even opening her eyes.

"Dad, he's coming over later to talk to us." Jamie yawned.

"OK" Eddie answered drifting back to sleep.

Jamie woke up shortly before 1 and looked down to see Eddie wide awake and gently caressing her stomach.

"Hey sleepyhead." Eddie purred leaning up to give Jamie a kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" Jamie asked groggily.

"About a half hour I guess. I think our rookies are getting antsy." she smiled.

"Do you think you're going into labor?" Jamie asked more awake now.

"No, not yet. I've had a few stronger Braxton Hicks contractions though, but I read that's normal as I get closer to the end." Eddie told him.

"OK, you scared me for a minute." Jamie said slightly panicked.

"Well, you better start getting prepared, this is going to happen very soon." Eddie reminded.

"I know, I just think you caught me off guard." he replied.

"Well you better get yourself on guard, because we could have our rookies at any time. I am almost 35 weeks."

"I know, I'm really excited." Jamie expressed. "I'm looking forward to lying in bed like this with our babies in our arms."

"Me too." Eddie dreamed. She was brought back to reality when Jamie's alarm went off. "What's that for."

"Dad wants to talk to us, he'll be here in an hour for a late lunch."

"I didn't know he was coming over."

"We had just fallen asleep, I guess you don't remember me telling you." Jamie replied.

"Half asleep and pregnancy brain aren't a good mix." she laughed. "OK, now help me up, your kids are pushing on my bladder."

Frank arrived promptly at 2. Jamie ordered some sandwiches to be delivered later giving them some time to talk before the food arrived. Eddie was just making her way downstairs when Frank came.

"How are you feeling, Eddie?" Frank asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Like a balloon ready to pop !" Eddie expressed.

"Hopefully soon, I want to meet my newest grandchildren."

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Well," Frank smiled under his mustache, I have some news for both of you.

"I'm guessing this is job related ?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes"

"Great, so what is it?" Eddie asked impatiently. Jamie gave her a look. "Hey, I don't have time to wait around." Frank and Jamie chuckled.

"Eddie, do you remember our conversation last fall about the possibility of a new unit for officers that can't be on the street?" Frank inquired.

"Yes, you mentioned Lt. Gormley liking the idea but you had to have it approved by the mayor." Eddie remembered.

"Well, the mayor is a big fan. She agrees that good cops shouldn't be stuck behind desks, especially after hearing what you did." Frank acknowledged.

"Wow, that's exciting." Eddie beamed.

"It gets better." Frank started. "Lt. Carver put in a request for you as a detective . . ." Eddie's eyes lit up. "Then yesterday I got word that you are one of five officers who have come up for promotion to Sergeant. Lt. Gormley thinks you should run the new Investigative Support Unit since this came about because of you."

Eddie got up and started pacing around holding her stomach. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting !" She squealed almost jumping up and down." Jamie got up to give her a big hug, and tried to lead her back to her seat."

"Hey, you need to take it easy or you're going to go into labor here." Jamie emphasized as the buzzer went off alerting him the food was here.

Frank smiled watching the whole interaction, "I rarely get this kind of reaction to a promotion."

"You probably just don't see it."

"Good point" Frank agreed.

"Food's here." Jamie announced handing out their food.

"So basically, I get to pick if I want to be a detective with Lt. Carver or be a Sergeant and command my own unit." Eddie reasoned.

"Yes" Frank stated eating his meatball parm.

"Go with the Sergeant, you can outrank Danny, too." Jamie teased passing out glasses of water.

"If you want to think about it you can let me know tomorrow night at dinner." Frank told her.

Eddie looked over at Jamie with excitement, "The decision is all yours, Eddie, I will support whatever choice you make." Jamie vowed.

"I know what I want to do." Eddie declared. "I want the promotion. This unit is starting because of an idea I had, I want to be a part of it. Besides, now that I will be a Mom, I think it will be safer for me not being on the street every day."

Jamie got up and gave Eddie a kiss. "I am very proud of you. You will make a great boss."

"Do you know where the unit will be housed?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes, you'll be working out of the 2-9, we have an empty third floor there and it will be converted into a modern detective unit for ISU. We will also be hiring two tech people to be housed there so that your requests won't sit because they're not currently active cases." The Commissioner informed her. "It will take 2-3 months to get the unit up and running so you may be able to stretch out your leave a few weeks.. It will be a lot of work to set up, but you should be able to do most of it from home, after your 8 weeks of course."

"Wow, this is so exciting." Eddie repeated.

"Now to my next piece of business," Frank began looking at Jamie, "I had an inquiry about you from Captain Espinoza. He's been keeping track of what you've been doing at the 2-2. He's impressed that you finished both at the top of your class at the academy and placed number one in the Sergeant's exam. He is looking for a strong leader to help turn around the 2-9. He hasn't been there long himself and was having some problems with the Sergeant there. That Sergeant has put in his papers and Espinoza wants you for the job."

"Wait, you said the 2-9?" Jamie double checked.

"Yes, you'll both be at the 2-9." Frank confirmed.

"That's even better news." Eddie exclaimed hugging Jamie. "I'll still get to work with the best partner ever."

"You're OK with this?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes, I admit I had my concerns about the two of you working together but looking at your patrol record from the last five years and seeing how you've worked together these last five months, I know that you can be professional even now that you're married."

"When would I start? I want to take my family leave to be with Eddie and the twins." Jamie stated.

"We'll work something out. You're entitled to your leave." Frank affirmed.

The three of them enjoyed the rest of their lunch discussing the ceremony and the upcoming changes for Jamie and Eddie.

***The big event is coming.*** :)


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all for your continued support for my story. Please don't forget to review and let me know how you like it. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for ! !

I don't own these characters, I just want to tell a story.

Chapter 23

Eddie had been on bed rest for a week. Dr. Miller was very happy that she had made it to 36 weeks but with her back issues getting worse she wanted her to rest up. She was going in this morning for hopefully one last check-up before the Rookies arrived. Eddie needed to make it another 24 hours so she could get through the commendation and promotion ceremony tomorrow morning.

"Good morning ! How are you feeling today, Eddie?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Very uncomfortable. I'm getting impatient." She laughed.

"I expect you will go very soon, you're dilation has increased a little bit each week. You're now a little more than 2 cm. Take some long walks this week, that is known to help get labor started."

"Does that mean we can have sex again?" Eddie joked.

"Actually, if you're up for it, that is an option to help induce labor." Dr. Miller told them.

"I was joking but I do like that idea." Eddie said flirtatiously batting her eyes at Jamie. "I do have a medal ceremony tomorrow though that I have to go to."

"So I should expect to see you later on this week then." She laughed.

"With any luck." Eddie hoped.

On the way home they had to stop at the uniform shop, Eddie discovered that they rented out dress blues for pregnant women. Nikki had taken her 2 weeks ago to get measured for what size she would need and to reserve it for tomorrow's ceremony.

"We need to stop and get a pineapple and some spicy food." Eddie said.

"Why?" Jamie questioned curiously.

"It says online that they can help induce labor." Eddie continued.

"If we do all of this today, you might just miss the ceremony tomorrow." Jamie reasoned.

"Yeah, I really don't want to do that."

"How about tomorrow after the ceremony we stop at Callahan's and get your favorite jalapeno poppers."

"Ohhh that's sounds good." Eddie said excitedly.

After picking up her dress blues they stopped for pineapple at the corner store and at their favorite pizza shop around the corner for an early dinner.

"Are you getting pineapple on your pizza?" Jamie asked.

"Yep, can't hurt." Eddie smiled.

When they got home, Eddie went right up to the nursery to put the bedding on the cribs.

"What are you doing in here, I thought it was ready." Jamie questioned.

"It is, for the most part, I didn't want to put the bedding on because it would have gotten dusty from just sitting." Eddie explained. "I also need to pack clothes for the babies in the hospital.

"I thought you had packed them already." Jamie remarked.

"I put the uniform outfits in there to bring them home in. I need to pack clothes for them while we're there. Do you still want to bring them home in the uniforms? Eddie asked.

"Definitely, it's perfect for us." Jamie smiled wrapping his arms around Eddie.

"I guess I should get the car seats in the Explorer then." Jamie added. "I'll go do that and then why don't we relax and watch a movie tonight. We may only have a few more days to enjoy just the two of us."

"I love the time we've had just us, but I'm ready to be a family of four.

"Me too" Jamie agreed giving her a quick kiss. He grabbed the car seats which have been sitting in the nursery waiting to be put into Eddie's Explorer.

It didn't take long for Jamie to get the car seats in and he was back in the house putting the few groceries away they bought and cut up one of the pineapples. He knew Eddie would want them to snack on it during the movie and put some popcorn in the microwave. He could hear Eddie walking back and forth upstairs. He cleaned up and headed upstairs with the pineapple, popcorn, and water. He set up everything in their bedroom and went in to see what she was up to.

"I heard you walking all over up here, did you get everything done ?" Jamie questioned.

"Almost, the bedding is done, I put extra green and yellow outfits in the bag for the hospital. I thought if we have one of each, she can be in yellow and he'll be in green" Eddie began. "I also put two packages of diapers under the changing table."

"Eddie, honey, everything is ready for them. If it's not, we'll figure it out when we bring them home." Jamie reminded her. "Come on, let's relax and watch a movie. You have a really big day tomorrow.

"I know, you're right. So, what are we watching?" Eddie asked.

"Lady's choice." Jamie smiled.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

Eddie grinned slyly as she took The Little Mermaid out to watch.

"Whatever you want, Eddie." Jamie agreed. He secretly loved listening to her sing along.

Eddie was laying curled into Jamie with her head on his shoulder. He was absentmindedly rubbing circles on Eddie's belly while listening to her sing 'Kiss the Girl'. He smiled looking down at her, he tipped up her chin and kissed his girl.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"The song inspired me, I needed to kiss my girl" Jamie smiled. Eddie just rolled her eyes.

"You're corny." She laughed.

"But you love me anyway, I think this belly here is proof of that." Jamie flirted rubbing her belly more.

"Yes I do." Eddie purred turning into Jamie a little more. When the movie was over Eddie got up and stretched out her back.

"Are you OK ? Jamie asked with concern.

"Yeah, I don't think my back liked the way I was laying." Eddie admitted. "I was a little twisted."

"It's still early, how about a nice soak in the tub?"

"That sounds great." Eddie admitted. "Just make sure it's not too hot."

"OK, just sit and relax on the bed and I'll get the tub ready for you."

A few minutes later Jamie called Eddie to come to the bathroom. Jamie helped her get undressed and in the tub.

"I thought it was silly to have a tub this big when we bought the house but I'm so glad we left it. My belly is in a time zone of its own."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "I think you're being a little overdramatic."

"I'm 36 weeks pregnant, I'm allowed." she smiled at Jamie. "Why don't you join me?"

"Are you sure there's enough room in there for me and your belly." Jamie teased.

"Smartass ! Are you coming in or not?"

"Of course I'll join you." Jamie smiled.

Eddie pulled his shirt off before he helped her into the tub. Jamie got undressed and joined her in the warm water.

"I'll sit behind you and you can just lean back and relax."

"Mmmm, I like that idea." Eddie purred.

"This is really nice, so relaxing." Jamie whispered putting his arms under hers to rub her belly.

"The calm before the storm." Eddie laughed.

"Pretty much." Jamie agreed.

"Can you feel them?" Eddie asked.

"I think one of them is stretching, I'm feeling either a foot or hand on this side." Jamie told her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's your girl over there doing that. I can feel it in my back when she does that."

"Again with the she - do you know something I don't know?" Jamie asked.

"No, just a feeling I have, especially after your Dad talked about Erin." Eddie disclosed.

"So do you have a feeling about the other one?"

"I had a dream about a month ago that we had a boy and a girl." Eddie confided.

"Why didn't you say anything ?"

"It was a dream, I thought I was just dreaming about what I hoped we are having." Eddie told him. "You never told me what you want."

"Honestly, it doesn't matter, I just want healthy babies." Jamie began. "But, I think one of each or two girls would be fun."

"I'm surprised you wouldn't want two sons."

"I wouldn't mind but I know what my mom went through with Danny and Joe. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Jamie laughed. "If it happens though, we'll get through it together." He kissed Eddie on the neck.

"Oh, so you didn't give your Mom any problems?"

"Nope, I was the good son." Jamie smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you were." Eddie said sarcastically leaning back to give him a kiss. Jamie returned the kiss which went from chaste to intense very quickly. As they kissed Jamie's hand moved from her cheek to her shoulder then over her enlarged breasts. As he did, he trailed his finger down the space between them that has been a very sensitive area during her pregnancy.

"Jamie. . . "she breathed, "I want you, I need you. . ."

"Are you sure you want to do this." Jamie panted. "It might cause you to go into labor."

"I'm ready, Jamie, it's time to meet them." Eddie said still breathless.

"Let's get you out of this tub then." Jamie flirted. Jamie helped Eddie out of the tub and dried them off before leading her to the bedroom. Their hunger and need for one another is raging knowing this connection could bring their twins into the world.

"Good morning, beautiful ? How are you feeling?" Jamie asked feeling his naked wife wake up in his arms.

"Really good now." Eddie flirted leaning over to kiss Jamie. "How about you?"

"Great, I think that was the best night's sleep I've had in weeks." Jamie answered wrapping his arms around Eddie. "Are you ready to get up, today is a big day for you."

"Yep, I no longer have to call you 'Boss'." Eddie smirked. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Jamie laughed.

"Hey, will you grab my robe off the door?"

Jamie slid on his boxers and grabbed her robe. He walked over to help her out of bed and put her robe on, making sure to kiss her breasts and her belly before tying her robe.

"Now, now, we don't have time for this now." leaning up to give her husband a kiss. "I'm all yours tonight." Eddie smirked waddling off to the bathroom.

"UGH, these dress blues make me look like a giant whale." Eddie complained.

"No, you look like a woman who is 9 months pregnant with twins." Jamie reassured her buttoning up his dress blues. "At least your cap still fits."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Eddie laughed smacking Jamie on the arm.

"Ouch." Eddie put her hand on her back.

"My little friend bothering you again?"

"Not really, my back is just acting up again." Eddie told him "I'm going to get something to eat and sit down on the couch until we're ready to leave.

Twenty minutes later after both had eaten they were on the road. Eddie was unusually quiet on the ride.

"I expected you to be talking my ear off this morning. You've been excited for this since you found out."

"I know, I'm just really uncomfortable this morning." Eddie replied.

"Is your back bothering you that much this morning ? Jamie asked.

"Yes but I also feel like I'm coming down with something. I feel like I'm getting achy."

"Do you think you're in labor ?" Jamie questioned with concern.

"But nothing is centered in my belly."

"Maybe it's back labor." Jamie informed her.

"Now, how do you know about that ?" Eddie laughed.

"I heard Linda talking about it, I think she said something about having back labor with one of the boys." Jamie relayed.

"Well if it is, I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

They arrived at 1PP about 30 minutes later and met Frank in his office.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Frank asked kissing Eddie on the cheek and shaking Jamie's hand.

"Doing OK, just very excited." Eddie answered with her hands folded under her stomach.

"I need to speak with Garrett for a minute, when I come back we'll head to the ceremony." Frank told them. Jamie and Eddie both nodded.

Jamie looked over at Eddie, "Are you OK ?"

"For now, I think so, but I think I might actually be in labor." she stated putting her head on his chest.

"Seriously ?"

"Seriously ! I wouldn't joke about that." Eddie laughed.

"How bad is it, do we need to go to the hospital now?"

"No, I don't think so, I'm not having contractions yet. Just some pressure in my lower back. The babies feel like they've shifted too, they feel like they're sitting against my back." Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and rubbed her back. "Please let me know if your contractions start during the ceremony. We'll make sure to head to the hospital after."

"I love how you worry about us." Eddie smiled leaning up to give him a kiss. "We're going to be parents probably by tomorrow.

"I'm very happy about that but I don't know how well I'm going to handle you being in pain." Jamie admitted.

"Not sure how I'm going to handle me in pain." Eddie stated leaning on a chair trying to stretch out her back. Jamie started to massage her lower back and try to give her some comfort.

"Hey, are . . . is everything OK, Eddie?" Frank questioned seeing the look on her face.

"It seems as if your grandchildren want to join the party." Jamie informed him.

Standing up Eddie said, "I'm feeling a lot of pressure in my lower back right now, no active contractions at this point."

"Well, let's get this ceremony started so my grandchildren don't make their arrival at 1PP." Frank stated.

As Frank escorted Jamie and Eddie into the press room where the ceremony was being held Garrett walked over to them.

"Jamie and Eddie, hi. Are you ready for you big day?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, very much so." Thanked Eddie.

Jamie walked Eddie around to the back entrance of the room. "Do you want help to your seat?" Jamie asked.

"No, I can walk a few rows. Gina will help if I need it." Eddie replied giving Jamie a kiss.

"Text me if you need me." Jamie worried.

"I will."

"Is everything OK?" Henry asked as Jamie sat down next to him.

"Yes and no. Eddie thinks she's in early labor - no contractions yet but her back is sore."

"Did you say contractions? Is Eddie in labor?" Kara whispered excitedly from behind Jamie.

"Not yet, she's dealing with a lot of pressure in her lower back."

"Oh, I had that with Jake, it's not fun. I dealt with that for about 36 hours before I was in active labor, I hope she doesn't go that long." Kara told Jamie.

"Hey, Gina."

"Hey, how are you feeling today, you look good."

"I'm not feeling so great right now, you may have to hold me up once we get up there." Eddie whispered. "I think I'm in labor, just keep your fingers crossed I don't start having contractions during this thing."

"Don't worry, I got your back !" Gina smiled.

This is a longer ceremony, there are about 20 officers receiving commendations and another 12 receiving promotions but Eddie and Gina are the only ones getting both. During Franks introductory speech, Gina hears Eddie whisper 'uh oh' under her breath.

"What's wrong, Eddie?"

"I just had my first contraction." Eddie tells her, "I need to text Jamie."

E - First one.

J - Contraction?

E - Yeah

Danny slides in next to Jamie, "Sorry I'm late."

"You didn't miss anything, Dad just started talking."

About 15 minutes later, Eddie sends Jamie another text

E - #2

J - Looks like they're in a hurry. Let me see what I can do.

E - Ok.

"Do either one of you have Garrett's cell number?" Jamie asks Danny and Erin who is sitting behind them next to Kara.

"Dad would never trust me with his number." Danny laughed.

Henry overheard his question, "I have Garrett's number."

"Can I borrow your phone to message him, Eddie's now had 2 contractions."

'Oh geez, that could bring a good headline." Henry cringed handing Jamie his phone. Jamie texted Garrett quickly relaying the situation.

J - This is Jamie, is there any way to get Eddie's part moved up, she's in labor now.

G - Oh my, let me talk to Frank after the commendations.

J - Thanks.

Eddie grabs Gina's hand as the second contraction hits her.

"Hey, how ya doin?" Gina asks concerned

"I'm OK so far, just really uncomfortable and these chairs aren't helping.

"Do you want me to get Jamie?" Gina asked.

"I've been texting him, so he knows what's going on." Eddie let Gina know.

"You can hold my hand as long as you need, I'm here for ya." Gina smiled. Eddie smiled back.

Ten minutes later as all applause was going for the officers receiving the Medal of Valor, Garrett leaned over and whispered in his ear about the text he received from Jamie. Frank immediately looked up and made eye contact with Jamie and nods and then looks at Eddie with concern.

"Officer Edit Reagan, working in the Cold Case Squad while on Maternity Leave uncovered a connection in 15 homicide cases and along with Detective Gina Thompson followed new leads which lead them to finding the person who committed not 15 but 20 homicides. They will now receive a commendation for Meritorious Police Duty." Frank stated.

Eddie and Gina start walking towards the podium when Eddie stops to grab her stomach. Gina grabs her arm and looks to Jamie. He gets up and goes to her to help. Eddie gets up to the front and looks out at the audience and says "Sorry, it seems as if these guys have decided they don't want to be left out." The audience laughed. Jamie stood behind Eddie while Frank handed them their commendation bars.

"In addition to their commendations Detective Thompson has been promoted to Detective First Grade and Officer Janko has been promoted to Sergeant and will be heading up the new ISU - Investigative Support Unit to be housed within the 2-9 precinct once she returns from leave. Congratulations Detective Thompson and Sergeant Reagan."

The crowd was so impressed with their accomplishments they gave them a standing ovation.

Eddie leaned over to Frank and whispered, "You're OK if I leave, right?"

"Yes, we'll see you at the hospital later." Frank replied softly.

As they left the podium Gina said, "Text me when they get here, I can't wait to meet them." Gina gave Eddie a hug before Jamie led her out the back.

Jamie led Eddie out the back followed by Danny, Erin, and Henry. As soon as they left the room Eddie took her cap off and quickly grabbed her stomach again as she had another contraction. Jamie walked around in front of her and she put her forehead on his chest until it passed.

"Enough of this standing around, let's get you to the hospital. I want to meet my new G-G's." Henry stated excitedly.

Jamie called Dr. Miller on the drive to the hospital. Forty minutes later they had arrived at the hospital and had been checked into a room. Eddie was in the middle of another contraction when Dr. Miller came in.

"Well, well, I had a feeling I would see you two again this week." She started. "Keep breathing through."

"I guess we were a little anxious to meet them." Eddie smiled relaxing.

"Did you make it to your ceremony?" Dr. Miller asked.

"I did, the contractions themselves started at the beginning. I left after I got my commendation and promotion."

"Well this looks like it's going to be a day of celebration all around for you." Dr. Miller told her. "Let's take a look and see how you're progressing. . . . . . you're looking good right now, you are 5 cm dilated and about 80% effaced. It looks like your contractions have been coming between 15-20 minutes."

"Am I going to be able to have a natural delivery? I've been really hoping I wouldn't have to have a C-section." Eddie questioned the doctor."

"I don't see why not." She stated palpitating Eddie's stomach. "I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and make sure they are in the right position." Dr. Miller squeezed the gel on her belly and did a quick check of their position. "Baby A is in the right position for delivery, as long as they aren't stressed, you should be able to deliver naturally."

"Thank you" Eddie smiled.

"In the meantime, you can get out and walk the floor, or do some squats to and move things along. Your nurse, Ava, will come to check on you in about a half hour. However, if you have a sudden urge to push then get back into the room quickly and call the nurse."

An hour later, Frank showed up to check on the status of his newest grandchildren. He found them standing in the hallway, Eddie's head on Jamie's chest. Jamie was rubbing her back helping her through her latest contraction. As they walked back toward the room they saw Frank waiting in the hall.

"Hey Dad." Jamie greeted.

"Hey, how are things going?" He asked. "I wanted to check in on you two and I figured, you could use a change of clothes.

"Ok, moving along steadily. At her last check she was almost 7 cm dilated and 90% effaced." Jamie informed his father helping Eddie back in the bed. "Definitely, thanks, Dad." Jamie ran into the bathroom to quick change.

"How are you doing, Eddie?"

"Impatient and hungry." She laughed. "I really want a nice bacon cheeseburger."

"My Mary complained about that too." Frank told her. "How about I bring you one after my grandbabies are born."

"Sounds good to me, now I just need to get this labor moving so I can eat."

Ava had overheard her complaining about being hungry and came in with some chicken broth and a couple containers of Jell-O. "You can't have anything heavy but clear fluids and Jell-O are allowed."

"Ooh, Jell-O, I can do that for now. Do you think I can have a few more ?" Eddie begged.

"Sure, any particular flavor?"

"No, I like all of them, except the blue one."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Ava told her smiling.

"Well, I need to get back, keep me updated. I'll come back after dinner if I don't hear from you sooner." Frank replied giving a kiss to Eddie and a pat on the shoulder for Jamie.

Eddie continued to walk around the maternity ward making sure to stop by to see the babies. Her contractions were about five minutes apart now.

"Ours will be there very soon, I think I'm really close, we should get back." Jamie leaned down and placed a kiss on Eddie's lips.

"I love you. I wish I could do this for you, I hate seeing you in pain." Jamie divulged.

"You being right at my side makes this so much easier. We're a team remember?" Eddie cringed and put her head on Jamie's chest and grabbed his arms as the next contraction hit her.

Back in the room, Eddie was feeling more and more discomfort, she was 100% effaced and 9 cm dilated. Jamie was helping her through each contraction.

"Oh my God, Jamie, I really need to push now !" Eddie screeched.

"I'll get the nurse." Jamie said nervously.

"No, the baby's coming, I can feel it. Please check." Eddie begged.

As soon as Jamie lifted the blanket he saw their first baby's head crowning.

"Someone's in a real hurry." Jamie says nervously. He ran to the door to see if he could find a nurse. For some reason they weren't there.

"There's no one there." Jamie stated.

"Come on, Reagan, you've done this before. Now you get to deliver your own kid." Eddie screamed as the next contraction hit her. "I'm pushing with or without you." Jamie ran back to the bed just as their first child entered the world screaming.

"She has a lot to say, obviously she takes after you." Jamie laughed.

"She?" Eddie cried out.

"Yeah, we have a little girl." Jamie sobbed. He wrapped her up in the blanket when the nurse came in hearing the baby scream.

"Great job, Dad." Ava told him. "Dr. Miller is on her way, we had an emergency. Let's cut the cord and get her cleaned up.

Dr. Miller came rushing in the door shocked to see one of the babies had already arrived. Well, someone's in a hurry."

"Takes after her Mom." Jamie teased.

"Nice healthy little girl. Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Absolutely !" Jamie beamed cutting the cord.

"Baby girl Reagan - 5 lbs. 2 oz., 17 inches long" Ava told them. "Did you notice the time, Dad?"

"Umm, about 5:42, I think." Jamie tried to remember.

Baby B wasn't in as much hurry.

"This one must take after you." Eddie breathed out during her next contraction.

"One more push and the head will be out." the Dr. encouraged. Jamie held onto Eddie and gave her a kiss on her head as she pushed. Two more pushes and the cry of their second baby filled the room.

"It's a BOY! Congratulations! Dr. Miller said. Jamie had tears rolling down his face knowing he had a son to honor his brother Joe.

Jamie leaned down to give Eddie a kiss on the lips. "Great job, Babe, I love you. Thank you for giving me two beautiful babies."

"Thank you, Jamie. I love you."

"Baby Boy Reagan - 5 lbs. 10 oz. 17.5 in, 5:56 pm" Ava documented before bringing the babies to Jamie and Eddie.

"Great job, Eddie." Dr. Miller congratulated.

Eddie smiled, mesmerized by her son's blond hair. "Dr. Miller, do you know which one was on my right side?"

"Let's take a look at the ultrasound. It looks like it was your little girl."

Jamie laughed hearing the doctor confirm Eddie's suspicions. "I told you!" Eddie laughed. "She's been a Daddy's girl for months already."

"She has definitely won my heart." Jamie smiled noticing she was holding on to his pinky.

"So, do we have names for these little ones?" Dr. Miller asked.

Eddie looked at Jamie who nodded, "Yes, Charlotte Elizabeth and Joseph Henry.

"This is the part of the job I hate." Ava started. "I need to take them to the nursery to get them cleaned up and dressed. I'll have them back in about 15-20 minutes."

"Before you take them can you take a picture of us?" Jamie asked. "Our first family picture." They asked the nurse before she took the twins to the nursery.

Jamie sat down on the bed next to Eddie as they looked at the picture of their new family on the phone. 

"Make sure you send that to me." Eddie demanded.

"I already did." Jamie smiled. "Now I need to message the family." Jamie sent a group text to the entire family adding in Kara, Hayley, Spencer, and Tony Renzulli, he attached the picture the text with the words,

The Reagan Rookies are now on patrol . . .


	24. Chapter 24

I am so very sorry for the long delay on this one, I went to NYC with a friend for a few days in August and we got to meet Vanessa Ray and Abigail Hawk. It was absolutely awesome ! When we came back I was getting ready for my new class of Kinders. Time got away from me and then craft show season started. I hope to be able to go back to my previous school year schedule (once a month) until the story is finished.

Chapter 24

The Reagan Family showed up shortly after 7 pm. They were very anxious to get to the hospital after Jamie's text message was lacking important details about the newest Reagan family members. When they walked in the room Jamie and Eddie were sitting together in the bed. Eddie was holding Charlie and Jamie was holding Joey. They were in awe of these tiny humans.

"Hey there, Mom and Dad." Erin said excitedly. Erin was followed by Nikki, Sean, Danny, Henry, and Frank.

"Hey guys" Jamie beamed.

"Parenthood already looks good on you two." Danny commented.

"Thanks" Eddie replied. "We have been looking forward to holding them in our arms for such a long time it seems so surreal that they're finally here."

"OK, speaking of them, what are they ?" Sean demanded impatiently to the laughing of the rest of the family.

"I guess we really should tell them." Eddie teased.

"Yeah, we really can't keep them all to ourselves forever." Jamie teased back.

"Don't make me come over there and start taking off diapers." Henry said sternly. The family laughed again.

Eddie started, "This is Charlotte Elizabeth, or Charlie, she was 5lbs. 2oz."

"This here is Joseph Henry Reagan, he was 5lbs 10oz." Jamie told them looking between his Father and Grandfather.

"We have another Joseph Reagan." Frank commented nodding his head. "Joe would have loved that."

"A girl and a boy ! That's pretty cool." Nikki added.

"It's what we were hoping for." Eddie smiled.

"What an exciting day for you, Eddie." Frank noted.

"Not just me, Jamie had to deliver Charlie." Eddie chimed in.

"What?" Henry asked in shock.

"It seems as if Charlie here was in a big hurry, just like her Mom and I wouldn't say delivered, it was more like caught." Jamie clarified. "I looked out the door to find someone and by the time I turned around she was crowning."

"Woah, that's so cool !" Sean grinned.

"It was really cool, Sean." Jamie noted. "Much better than delivering baby Eddie two years ago."

"Joey came on his own time, just like his Dad." Eddie pointed out. Jamie just shook his head.

"OK, so I'm going to ask, because no one else is - why Charlie?" Danny asked.

"Jamie told me he liked girls' names that had boy nicknames, like mine. Eddie told them smiling at Jamie, "We liked Charlotte the best, so little Charlie it is."

"I love it." Erin grinned. "Charlotte is a beautiful name and Charlie is a really cute nickname.

"Nikki, will you go out in the hall and get the bag?" Frank asked.

"Sure"

"We brought dinner for you two and this will give us the chance to hold Charlie and Joey." Frank held his granddaughter first, while Henry held his namesake. Henry was in heaven, it had been a long time since there were babies in the family. Charlie and Joey were passed around to all the members of the family while Jamie and Eddie had a chance to eat. The two newest members of the Reagan family slept through it all.

After the family left Jamie and Eddie got to enjoy some quiet time with their twins. The nurse came in for a few minutes to help Eddie get started with breastfeeding. Once Charlie latched on , the nurse left them. Jamie was enjoying holding his sleeping son. He stroked the hair on his head as he started to yawn and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there little man, how are you?" Jamie cooed at his son. "You were named after a very special man, your Uncle Joe. I know he is looking after you and your sister." Joey blinked and looked up at his Dad starting to fuss. Jamie continued to talk to his son while Eddie fed Charlie. All of the sudden he let out a wail. "I guess someone takes after his mother when he's hungry." Jamie smiled.

"Bring him over, Charlie just finished." Eddie told him. Eddie placed Charlie in between her legs on the bed. Jamie brought Joey over and helped her get him situated so she could feed him from the other breast.

"Is he sucking?" Jamie asked picking Charlie up.

"He seems to be." Eddie replied. "Don't forget to burp her."

"Yes Mom" Jamie teased grabbing a small cloth from the bassinet. Jamie took his time with Charlie enjoying having her on his shoulder. After burping her, Jamie laid her down in the bassinet to change her. He didn't realize how much he would enjoy these little things already.

"I love this." Jamie gushed.

"Changing dirty diapers?" Eddie asked.

"Not just that, but doing all these parenty things." Jamie explained. "I knew I wanted to be a father but now being able to hold them and do things for them . . . the feeling is indescribable." After finishing with Charlie's diaper he sat back down on the bed next to Eddie and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for my children." Jamie breathed quietly. "I love you"

"I want to change him, you had the chance to do Charlie's first change. I want to do Joey's." Eddie expressed.

"Teamwork, I like the sound of that." Jamie agreed handing her a diaper, wipes, and cream. "Hey, don't forget to keep the old diaper over him . . . "

"Jamie ! ! !" Eddie screeched. Jamie turned to look at Eddie noticing their son had peed on his mom. He put Charlie in her bassinet so he could help her.

"Yeah, you need to keep him covered until you're ready to put the new diaper on. Little boys will pee when they get cold." Jamie told her helping her clean up.

"How do you know about that ?" Eddie asked sobbing.

"I helped changed Jack and Sean many times. Jack got me three or four times. By the time Sean came I had learned my lesson and never had an issue with him." Jamie admitted.

Jamie called the nurse and asked for new sheets and a gown for Eddie. While she waited, she changed Joey keeping the diaper over him so he didn't pee on her again. Jamie leaned over, hugged her, and whispered to her. "You'll be an expert by the weekend, don't worry about it."

Friday morning could not come soon enough for Eddie and Jamie, they would be taking their twins home.

"Erin should be here in about an hour to take us home." Jamie let Eddie know.

"I can't wait, I just want to sit and relax on the couch with my babies." Eddie divulged.

"I hope there's room for me on that couch with you."

"Absolutely" Eddie reassured smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss her.

Forty-five minutes later Erin walked in the door as Jamie and Eddie were getting ready to dress their little rookies in their police uniforms for the first time.

"Knock, knock"

"Hey, Erin !" Eddie smiled.

"Are you ready to blow this joint?" Erin asked.

"You have no idea !" Eddie said exasperated.

"I know, I felt the same way. I just couldn't wait to get home and relax and hold my baby."

Erin was smiling the whole time she and Eddie were talking. Eddie and Jamie were passing wipes, diapers, and clothes around barely saying anything to each other.

"You two look like pros at this already." Erin said watching them work.

"We weren't the best team in the 12th for nothing." Jamie boasted winking at Eddie.

When they finally had the twins dressed in their uniforms the nurse came in with her discharge paperwork.

"Oh my goodness, how cute are they ?" the nurse exclaimed. "I'm guessing one of you is a cop."

"Actually, we both are." Jamie confirmed.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, we were partners for five years, he was my training officer right out of the academy." Eddie gave the nurse a wide smile before looking over at Jamie.

"And now look at you, partners at home and work." The nurse smiled, "Congratulations !"

"Thank you !" Jamie and Eddie replied in unison.

"Are you their ride?" She asked Erin.

"Yes."

"An orderly will be here in about 10 minutes to take you downstairs."

"Great, thanks." Jamie said.

"I seem to remember a night at the hospital not too long ago when you found out about these guys ?" Erin reminisced

"I couldn't think straight that night with everything that happened. I was so overwhelmed and freaked out.

"On top of everything she was panicked about how the family would take the news she was pregnant before we were married." Jamie explained.

"You were giving Dad and Grandpa more grandchildren, they weren't going to have a problem with that." Erin smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Nikki wanted me to give you these." Erin handed her two little NYPD hats with matching shields with their parents' shield numbers on them. "She asked Dad for your shield numbers to have these made. Aren't they the cutest?"

"Oh, Jamie, these are sooooooo cute. Please thank Nikki for us." Eddie said, "Jamie, help me get these on." Jamie and Eddie put the hats on the babies. Joey didn't seem to mine but Charlie wasn't a fan. She kept moving her head and started to fuss. "Erin, quick get a picture before she cries." Erin took a quick picture before Charlie let out a wail. Jamie promptly took the hat off of her and she started calming down.

"Oh, she's going to give you a run for your money." Erin mused.

"That's what I'm afraid of, and she's only three days old." Jamie admitted.

"And she's already wrapped around his finger." Eddie added.

"After only three days ? Oh, Jamie, you're a goner." Erin laughed.

"Charlie was pulling him in months ago, every time I raised my voice at Jamie, she would kick the crap out of me."

"Oh, I remember this conversation." Erin recalled. "Just a piece of advice, she is going to melt your heart in every way possible, just don't let her get away things because of it. It's not going to do her any good."

"I do know that." Jamie replied.

"I know you do but when she looks at you with sad eyes and tears, you're going to want to give in - don't. Nikki would pout when Jack disciplined her and then he would turn around and go back on it. Just remember to hold your ground no matter what."

"I'll work on that and I know Eddie will keep me in line if I don't." Jamie smirked looking at Eddie.

When Jamie and Eddie finally arrived home they walked into the house, with Jamie carrying both car seats, to find Hailey, Kara, and Katie. The girls had come over to help with the last minute set-up of the nursery and to clean and organize all the bottles in the kitchen.

"Welcome home ! ! " Hailey said excitedly giving both Eddie and Jamie a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eddie asked.

"We wanted to help get you organized and make sure you have everything you need right now to start your life with these cuties." Hailey gushed looking at the babies in their seats.

"And to give you these." Kara added handing Eddie a small gift bag. Eddie opened it up revealing two long sleeved onesies with matching pants, one with a skirt attached. They read 'My First Easter' on them. One was green with a chick and the other was yellow with a bunny on it.

"Aww, these are so cute, Jamie look at these." Eddie bubbled, "I can't wait for them to wear them on Sunday. I honestly hadn't even thought about Easter, I was so enthralled with these two." Eddie leaned down to take Charlie out of her car seat when she started to fuss.

"Glad you like them. I figured you probably hadn't gotten anything with a first Easter since you didn't know if it would be their first or not and you absolutely must have a Baby's first outfit for everything." Kara smiled.

"OK, before I leave, I need to meet these cuties." Katie said enthusiastically before sitting on the couch to look at a sleeping Joey still in his car seat. "Oh my goodness, I miss having little ones like this around."

"Makes you want to have another, doesn't it?" Kara asked.

"Scott and I have talked about it but we're not sure, the boys are only 2 so we'll keep it as is until the boys are around 4."

Kara leaned over Eddie's shoulder, "I think this little one looks like her Daddy."

"She may look like me, but she has her Mother's appetite and personality."

"You've figured that out in 3 days?"

"Oh yeah, she was in a big hurry to get here and I'm pretty sure you can hear her in all five boroughs when she's hungry." Jamie teased smoothing out Charlie's blond hair.

"Not to mention she is fiercely protective of her Daddy." Eddie added.

"I'm so lucky to have two beautiful girls who want to look out for me." Jamie gushed leaning down to kiss Eddie on the cheek.

"Aww, now we know what Superman's kryptonite is." Kara ribbed him.

"Haha" Jamie mocked back. "I wouldn't call it kryptonite but I would do anything for Eddie and the twins, they have taken over every piece of my heart now."

"Until you have another." Katie added, "You never think there's room in your heart for until you have another child or in our case, two more."

"Well, we took care of the two, the first time around." Eddie commented. "If we don't have any more, at least they have each other.

"You two won't have to worry about that." Kara snickered. "You'll have more."

"How are you so sure about that?" Eddie questioned.

"You're making up for lost time." Kara told them.

"What?"

"You haven't even been together a year and you're married with twins." Kara reminded them.

"I know it's crazy, but we weren't planning on having kids this soon, it just happened." Eddie smirked at Jamie.

Erin, who had been helping Hayley in the kitchen, was laughing listening to Kara and Eddie banter back and forth.

"You should have heard their conversation in the car when I picked them up from their honeymoon. I told them they'd be pregnant again by Christmas." Erin laughed.

"I think I would have been OK with that if we only had one baby, but having twins now, I definitely want to wait a couple years before we think about having more." Eddie told them.

"Seriously?" Jamie questioned. "You were really freaked out about the pregnancy for a little while."

"I know, but it was the first time anyone ever told me I was pregnant and it was unexpected at the time. We are going through this journey together and now, have these two beautiful babies, who are a part of us, to watch grow up every day. With any luck we'll have more join our family later."

"I really don't know how I got this lucky in my life." Jamie expressed lovingly sitting next to Eddie and kissing her on the cheek. Just then Joey decided he needed to be on the action and started to make noises and stretch his little body in his car seat.

Jamie unbuckled him and took him out and sat back down next to Eddie holding Charlie. He wrapped his arm around his wife as they looked into the faces of their 3-day old twins. Kara quick took a picture, and knew that she wanted to do something special for them with this picture.

Later that evening, the new Grandfather and Great-Grandfather came to visit the youngest Reagans complete with Italian food for dinner.

"How's life as a new Dad?" Frank asked his son coming into the house.

"So far, so good." Jamie replied, "I don't even think I can explain what I'm feeling. It's overwhelming." Frank smiled, "Welcome to fatherhood, Son. It is the most rewarding, challenging, and frustrating job you will ever have.

"So where are my new G-G's?" Henry asked.

"Eddie's upstairs feeding them. She should be done soon." Jamie told him.

"Jamie", Eddie called down from the bedroom. "I need your help."

"I'll be right back." Jamie told his father and grandfather heading upstairs.

"Hey what do you need?"

"Joey came unlatched, I don't know if he's full or he just moved and came off." Jamie helped to get Joey back latch back on.

"Do I smell Italian ?"

"Yes, Dad and Pop brought dinner."

"Yum, I'm so hungry."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jamie teased.

"Ha ha ha. I'm feeding your children, I need to keep up my strength."

"Well, Charlie's asleep. I'm guessing she's full." Jamie laughed. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Sure, I'll see if Joey needs to eat more. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I love you." Jamie expressed kissing Eddie. "I love you, too."

Jamie returned downstairs with a sleeping Charlie in his arms. As soon as Pop saw him with a baby in his arms he promptly took the sleepy child from him.

"I'll take the baby, you eat. Who is this?" Pop asked.

"That's Charlie, she's in yellow, Joey's in green." Jamie told him.

"So, where are Eddie and Joey?" Frank asked coming in from the dining room.

"She's . . ." Jamie started, "I'm right here." Eddie finished. "I thought he was still hungry, but he wouldn't eat anymore."

"Let me take Joey, and you two can eat while we spend some time with our newest grandchildren." Frank suggested.

"Are you sure?" Eddie questioned. "Why don't you eat with us, the twins can nap in the bassinet."

"Your world is going to get crazy, very soon. Enjoy your time alone for a few minutes." Frank reminded her. "Besides, we already ate." Henry added.

"I know, but we've been waiting so long for them and now they're here. I just don't want them out of my sight for long."

"They aren't going anywhere, Dad and Pop have them. They're in good hands." Jamie said rubbing her back. "Let's get you fed so you have your strength the next time you need to feed them."

Eddie gave Jamie a hug. "OK."

"I missed this." Jamie said not letting go of Eddie.

"What?"

"Being able to wrap my arms around you and hold you this close to me." Jamie said.

"True." Eddie laughed. "It has been a while." Jamie leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Overhearing the couple from the other room Henry called out, "Hey you two, enough of that. That's why you have these two now."

"And I know you're happy about that." Jamie teased back.

"That's true, but as much as I'd like more GG's, it's too soon for you to be trying for more."

"Believe me, we won't be for a while. I'd like the twins to be a couple years old before we think about that." Eddie told him.

"Agreed" Jamie added.

After having their first decent meal since the twins were born, Jamie and Eddie enjoyed the next 2 hours listening to Henry talk about when Frank was born and Frank talking about when Jamie and his siblings were born. Frank noticed Eddie had fallen asleep curled up against Jamie's side.

"I think it's time to go, Pop." Frank whispered. Henry had the same thought as he noticed the new mother with her eyes closed. Henry and Frank both passed on their congratulations again to Jamie.

"We'll let ourselves out, Eddie needs as much sleep as she can get when the babies are sleeping. You should try to get some sleep, too." Henry said as he put his coat on. No sooner as Frank closed the door behind him, Charlie let out a wail.

"So much for trying to nap." Jamie thought.

"I'm up. Who needs what?" Eddie said groggily.

"Looks like Charlie needs something, and I'm sure Joey will need something soon, too." Jamie stated.

"She's probably hungry. Can you bring her over, I'll feed her." Eddie asked.

"Why don't you go upstairs, and feed her up there. I'll clean up down here and bring Joey up when I finish." Jamie suggested. "That way we can go to bed after they're fed and changed."

"That sounds like a good idea." Eddie admitted still half asleep. She picked up Charlie and headed upstairs hoping that Joey wouldn't start crying.

Eddie got upstairs and had an idea. She got Charlie set up to feed and decided to pump too. She thought Jamie would like to feed Joey.

When Jamie was finished cleaning up, he went over to the bassinet to get Joey. He was awake, and just starting to fuss. Joey settled as soon as Jamie picked him up and started talking to him.

"Hey little man, how's it going?" Joey looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm guessing you're starting to get hungry too. Let's go see what your Mama and sister are up to."

"Look out ladies, here come the boys." Jamie announced walking into the bedroom. Eddie smiled and rolled her eyes at him, she had Charlie laying on her chest sleeping.

"He started to fuss a little, I think he's starting to get hungry too." Jamie told Eddie. "I'll take Charlie while you feed our little man here."

"I have a better idea, why don't you feed him." Eddie suggested pulling a bottle out from under Charlie. "I thought I would pump while I was feeding Charlie and that way it would give you a chance to feed Joey."

"Really?" Jamie said excitedly. "I love that idea." Jamie got settled in bed with Joey before Eddie gave him the bottle.

"I hope it's warm enough, I had it laying between us to keep it as warm as I could.

"It feels pretty warm, I think it will be OK." Joey took to the bottle very quickly. He was looking up at his Dad making happy noises while he was being fed.

"I have to admit, I've been jealous that I can't feed them and bond with them, like you do. Thank you for this, Eddie, it means the world to me." Jamie leaned over and kissed her. Eddie slid closer to Jamie and put her head on his shoulder while she held their sleeping daughter and he fed their son.

Once Joey finished the bottle Jamie burped him and he fell asleep on his chest. Jamie wrapped his arm around his girls.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, this is the best feeling in the world." Eddie gushed. "It's so much better than I even imagined before they were born. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Me either." Jamie agreed. Eddie leaned up and gave Jamie a long slow kiss. Their kiss was quickly broken by Charlie's scream.

"I think you spoke too soon." Jamie said as they both laughed at their daughter's impeccable timing.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry again for the delay, I hope everyone had a great New Year ! ! ! Don't forget to read and review, I really do enjoy your reviews.

Chapter 25

Two days after Jamie and Eddie brought the twins home was Easter Sunday. Jamie woke up that morning to a very tired Eddie, between getting up to feed the babies and pumping she was exhausted. She had fallen asleep with Joey sleeping on her chest. Eddie woke up when Jamie leaned over and picked up Joey.

"I'm up, I'm up." Eddie yawned. "I need to feed Charlie."

"How much do you have pumped?" Jamie asked.

"Enough for a couple of feedings, why ?" Eddie asked sitting up in bed.

"How about you go back to sleep and I'll take care of feedings this morning." Jamie suggested.

"They need baths before church this morning, and I need to get a shower too."

"You need your sleep, I'll message Dad and let him know we won't be at mass this morning. We'll meet them at the house before dinner."

"Are you sure? Easter is one of the important holidays."

"Yes, I'm sure, and Dad and Pop will agree." Jamie stated firmly.

"OK, I'm not going to argue, but. . ." Eddie was interrupted by Charlie's cry. "I need to feed Charlie."

"I can feed her, that way you can sleep."

"Well then I need to pump before I go back to sleep."

"Ok, well then you do that then get some sleep, I'm going to feed our screaming daughter." Jamie smiled giving Eddie a kiss.

"Jamie, sit with me while you feed her, I want to see her."

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Jamie put Joey back in the crib and took Charlie out.

"It's OK sweet girl, breakfast is coming." Jamie said, rocking Charlie in his arms. When her bottle was ready, Jamie took Charlie upstairs and found Eddie almost asleep. He quietly got into bed next to her and put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Hmmm, I love when your arms are around me."

"Well, you only have one right now. Our daughter has the other."

Eddie opened up her eyes to see Jamie holding and feeding Charlie with one arm.

"How are you able to do that already?"

"I do have some experience with babies, remember?"

"I know." Eddie yawned. "I guess I'm just jealous."

"We've been parents a total of 5 days, give it some time." Eddie yawned laying her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Are you almost finished ?"

"No, I have a few more minutes. I'm just going to rest here while I finish."

"I love you." Jamie whispered kissing her head.

"Love you, too." Eddie mumbled. Jamie smiled with his arms around his 2 girls.

Eddie awoke 3 hours later feeling much more rested. When she got up she heard Jamie talking. As she made her way downstairs she realized Jamie was talking to the twins. He was shirtless in the kitchen giving Joey a bath in the sink and Charlie was in the infant seat on the counter next to him with only a diaper on and a towel around her.

"Look who's being Superdad today." Eddie smiled wrapping her arms around Jamie's bare chest from behind.

"Hey, how are you feeling ?" Jamie asked turning his head back to get a kiss from Eddie.

"Much more rested but it's time to feed someone. Did Charlie already have her bath? "

"Yes, Ma'am. She's all ready to go if you want to feed her first."

"Bring Joey up when you're finished."

"OK" he replied back. Jamie finished up giving Joey a bath and putting on a clean diaper. He took Joey up to their bedroom where Eddie was sitting on the bed smiling at Charlie while she was feeding. Jamie leaned against the doorway smiling with a half asleep Joey in his arms.

"What are you smiling at?" Eddie smirked.

"How beautiful you are. You're a natural at being a Mom."

"I don't know about that, all I feel like I'm doing is feeding them and changing them." She laughed.

"It's how you look when you do those things. It's the loving look in your eyes, and the smile on your face. It makes me love you even more than I thought possible." Jamie told her sitting next to her in bed.

"Aww." Eddie said tearfully. "Damn hormones." Jamie laughed wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you so much, Jamie."

"I love you, too. Thank you for our babies." Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a short lingering kiss.

Jamie held Eddie while she finished feeding Charlie and fed Joey. Both were sound asleep as they placed them in their crib a short time later.

"Now that they're asleep, let's go take a shower and get ready." Jamie told her.

"I like that idea, I need a shower." Eddie replied back. "I'll grab the monitor."

Within minutes Eddie was relishing in the hot water running over her body. Jamie joined her a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eddie turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"This is one of the things I've missed the last few months."

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"Being able to hold you this close." Eddie told him. "I loved every moment of being pregnant but I really missed being able to get this close."

An hour later, Jamie and Eddie were dressed. Jamie was trying to change and dress the twins without waking them up, while Eddie was packing up the diaper bag. Joey slept through the whole process, Charlie on the other hand was showing she was a light sleeper and fussed. Once Jamie was finished dressing her she settled down again once she was put in her car seat.

"How many diapers do you think we'll need ?" Eddie asked worrying.

"We're going to be there a few hours so I would think maybe 10."

"10? Don't you think that's a lot ?"

"Yeah, but at least we'll have extras in case of emergency." Jamie reasoned.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Eddie thought. "Why don't we just bring a package of diapers and leave them there."

"That's an even better idea." Jamie stated. "We're there at least twice a week, it makes sense."

"I have a package of wipes to leave there and one to leave in the bag, a couple of diapers to keep in the bag, and an extra two outfits." Eddie relayed.

"Just two extra outfits ? Jamie questioned.

"Two for each, I meant." Eddie clarified.

"Ok, that's better. I would suggest pajamas so we can change them before we leave."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Eddie said. "Where did you get that from ?

"I remember Linda and Danny changing the boys before they left because they always fell asleep in the car on the way home. Danny always said it was so much easier to just put them in bed instead of trying to change them when they got home. If they woke up, they were up for a while.

"I think we have everything now - diaper bag with diapers, wipes, extra clothes, burp cloths, and pump with extra bottles, box of diapers for your Dad's house, blankets to cover them in the car."

"Did you pack their milk?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes, there are 4 bottles in a thermal bag by my coat." Eddie told him. "Do we need to take the Pack 'n Play or did you drop off the extra one at your Dad's already ?"

"I put the extra one in the Explorer." Jamie informed her. "We'll leave it there along with the box of diapers and wipes. The car is warming up when you're ready."

"I'll go take the bags out and then help you with the twins."

"I'm good, you'll just need to lock the door."

Jamie and Eddie arrived in Bay Ridge about 20 minutes later. As soon as they pulled up Nikki and the boys ran out to meet them. They were excited to spend time with their new cousins. They let the kids help with taking the Pack 'n Play and the other items in but they weren't ready to let anyone else carry in the babies yet.

Henry met Jamie and Eddie at the door when they came in. "Erin, Danny take the babies into the living room for me. I need to spend some time with my new GG's."

"Good to see you too, Pop." Jamie said sarcastically.

"The twins are all he's been talking about since we got here an hour ago." Danny whispered after Henry left the room.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, I say we go upstairs and take a nap." Jamie suggested to Eddie.

"Good idea, take the opportunity when there are others around." Danny told him. "Linda and I did that a few times when Jack was a baby. We were exhausted with one, I can't imagine how you are handling two."

"How long till dinner?" Eddie asked putting the bottles in the fridge and seriously thinking about Jamie's suggestion.

"The boys and I got the ham in about a half hour ago so you should have about an hour." Danny informed him.

"Where is my great grandson?" Henry called from the other room. "Danny?"

"I better get in there before Gramps sends out a search party for his 5 day old great grandson." Danny laughed. "Seriously think about it guys." Jamie and Eddie looked at each other seriously considering it.

"Danny's right." Frank agreed, greeting them with hugs in the kitchen. "Use Erin's room, she had the double bed."

"Uncle Jamie, where do you want this stuff?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about that stuff now, go upstairs and take a nap. They'll be fine, there are years of baby experience in there." Frank reassured

"Is that an order, Commissioner?" Eddie teased.

"Yes" Frank grinned under his mustache.

"Did they go?" Henry asked Frank as he came into the living room.

"I had to play the Commissioner card, but yes."

Henry smiled, "Good, this is the toughest time, and they really need to keep their strength up."

Jamie and Eddie got upstairs and found a note on the bed. "Enjoy your nap. Don't worry about dinner, come down when you're ready. We'll take care of Joey and Charlie."

"Aww how sweet of them." Eddie gushed. "They even left us some water and snacks."

"Looks like my family is really getting to know you." Jamie teased, followed swiftly by a punch on his arm. Jamie pulled Eddie to him and wrapped his arms around him. Eddie laid his head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I think it's time we take advantage of our kid free time, we won't have much of it." Jamie stated. Once they got into bed Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie while she snuggled into his side. They spent a few minutes talking about the last 5 days and all their blessings before Eddie, then Jamie drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later Jamie woke up still in the same position with Eddie still sleeping. A smile slowly formed on his face as he thought about the past year and how he never thought he could be this happy.

"What are you grinning about, Reagan?" Eddie asked sleepily.

"Just thinking about how amazingly happy I am, and how lucky I have to have a super-hot wife."

Eddie rolled her eyes, "I'm not all that hot right now."

"Five days ago you gave me the best gift ever after agreeing to marry me. I'm sorry you don't feel hot right now but I will always see you that way. I love you."

"Aww, Jamie." Eddie sniffed with tears in her eyes. "I. . . love. . . you. . . too."

"What's wrong?" Jamie worried

"Hormones"

Jamie laughed wrapping his arms around her. "Let's just lay here for a few more minutes before going downstairs. I know everyone, especially Dad and Pop, are spoiling the babies already."

Twenty minutes later, Jamie and Eddie came downstairs feeling good after their nap.

"Well, well, look who's up?" Pop smiled. "Did you have a relaxing nap?"

"We did, we can't thank you enough." Eddie expressed.

"It's hard to believe we are that tired after five days." Jamie added.

"Oh, just wait," Danny started. "You have no idea what you're in for, and for you guys it's times two."

"I think we're good for a few more months before they start moving around." Eddie chuckled. "Then I'm sure we'll be in a lot of trouble chasing them in two different directions.

"Are they sleeping ?" Jamie asked.

"Joey is." Danny told him. "Dad is in there just mesmerized with Charlie. He's been holding her all afternoon, for the exception of the 15 minutes he took to eat dinner."

"Jamie, come here." Eddie whispered peeking into the living room. They looked in and saw Frank asleep in his chair with Charlie on his shoulder covered with a blanket.

"I always hoped I would see this side of my Dad again. He loves his grandchildren." Jamie started. "For a long time I thought he would never get to meet my children."

"Jamie." Eddie put her head on his shoulder.

"Until I met you . . ." Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie

"Took you long enough to do something about it." Eddie teased still whispering.

"Once I did though, I made sure you weren't going anywhere."

"Oh, so getting me pregnant was part of the plan ?"

"Of course", Jamie smirked, "although not quite this early in our relationship, we've only been together a year."

"Not even"

"Almost"

Henry snuck up behind them and whispered, "Leave your father be, and go get something to eat before your children wake up. There are plates made up for you, you'll just need to heat them up."

"Thanks, Pop." Eddie smiled giving Henry a kiss on the cheek.

Jamie and Eddie sat at the table enjoying catching up on the week with Henry, Danny, and Erin.

"So how's parenthood?" Erin asked.

"Exhausting, but the best feeling ever." Jamie said smiling. "I know it's only been a few days, but I love everything about it."

"I'm guessing you haven't been changing diapers yet then." Danny guessed.

"He's changed most of them and even helped me when Joey peed on me when I did his first diaper change." Eddie cringed remembering it.

Henry and Danny laughed. "The first time I changed Francis, I think he was about a week old and I had just gotten off tour. He soaked the whole front of my uniform." Henry chuckled. "It took me a few tries before I could change him without getting peed on.

"Same here." Danny started. "Jack got me really good when I changed him the first night. I left the hospital with a scrub shirt.

Erin had a hard time keeping a straight face. "I'm so glad I didn't have a boy." She said laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny in here?" Frank asked curiously walking into the dining room.

"We were discussing how we all got peed on by our sons." Danny explained. Frank chuckled.

"So which one of you did Joey get?"

"Me" Eddie admitted.

"Welcome to the club." Frank told her.

"Who got you, Dad?" Jamie asked.

"One guess." Frank grinned slyly looking at his oldest son.

"I'm guessing that would be me." Danny said.

"You were the first but not the last. I got peed on by all my boys but Joe had to make it the most exciting."

"Joe always had a way to make things more exciting." Erin reminisced.

"So what happened?" Eddie asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, it was late summer and very hot, I think Joe would have been around 3 months old. Mary and I had the kids outside swimming in a little pool, they were 4 and 3 at the time. In those days, you didn't have diapers made for the water so Joe went in the pool in just his diaper. Mary was holding him and letting him kick his feet and splash around, she ended up sitting him down in the water for a few minutes until she realized he needed a change - she could smell him." Frank began, the family laughed. "You see Joe had a way about him, a presence, and you always knew he was in a room."

"Looks like he started that early." Danny added.

"When Mary picked him up out of the pool she realized everything was leaking out."

"Ewww!" Eddie cringed.

"Just wait until that happens to you." Henry told her. "And it will."

"Keep going, Dad." Danny pushed.

"She started yelling at Danny and Erin to get out of the pool. I told her I would take Joe in and get him cleaned up and she could take the older ones out and change the water in the pool. I didn't want to take him upstairs because he was wet and messy. So, I sat him in the sink and took his diaper off. I washed him off in the sink, grabbed an old dish towel to dry him off and took him over to the kitchen table where the diaper bag was. I laid him down and went to grab a diaper from the bag. I kept one hand on him as I went looking in the bag and all of the sudden felt something warm. I looked over and he had a stream shooting a good 6-8 inches in the air. By the time I got the diaper over him he had left a puddle on the kitchen floor."

The entire family was now laughing uncontrollably.

"I can only imagine what Mom's reaction was." Erin commented.

"Actually your mother could not stop laughing when I told her what he did."

Just then the family was interrupted by soft cries coming from the living room.

"I'll get him, he's probably hungry." Eddie said.

"I just fed him an hour ago, maybe he needs to be changed." Henry let her know.

"Thanks, I'll check him."

After changing his diaper, Eddie brought a happy Joey back to the table with her.

"Hey there, Joey, did you have a good nap?" Jamie asked, smiling at his son. Joey squirmed and made cooing noises at his Dad. "Let me take him while you finish eating."

Jamie entertained Joey while Eddie finished eating.

"The kid's a natural." Danny commented. .

"Well, you guys did give me a few to practice with." Jamie reminded him.

"True, but you always had a way the kids." Henry acknowledged. "They are really lucky to have you and Eddie as parents."

"Aww thanks, Pop." Eddie gushed. "Thank you for everything today, that nap was well needed but I think it's time to take these two home. They're going to need to be fed soon."

"I'll call this week and see what day you need help. If you guys need to go food shopping or just want to get out for lunch." Henry told them.

"Pop, you don't need to do that." Jamie started.

"Nonsense." Henry replied back. "I want to spend as much time with them as I can. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Thanks, Pop. We'll take any help we can get, right Jamie ?"

Danny helped the new family pack up their car before heading home.

"Geez, I think we should host family dinner once and a while so we don't have to lug all this stuff around." Eddie laughed.

"I'm sure it will get easier as they get older."

"I hope so." Eddie replied back. "For now, though, I'm going to enjoy everything with them being this little, even if it means bringing the whole house with us.

"Do you know what I really want to do?" Jamie asked.

"What?"

"Get into bed and curl up with my beautiful wife and our adorable babies." Jamie smiled looking at Eddie.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's get going." Eddie told him reaching for his hand. "Other than our nap this afternoon, that is the best offer I've gotten all day."


End file.
